Thorns on Roses
by SilverMafia
Summary: The SHM are back and are starring in another story that came straight from my imagination. What happens when a certain prince that is known to be a playboy suddenly manages to worm his way into the heart of a meek and submissive princess that is soon to be married to the tyrant of a neighboring kingdom?
1. Domain of Ceres

**A/N: I'll upload the first two chapters of this story and will continue based on how much feed back I get. And unlike Blood of My Blood, I haven't finished this one yet. I'm working on Chapter 5 at home. This story is set in an AU and of course, centered on Kadaj's romances with another one of my OCs. I have no idea why this kind of plot came to mind, but it did. It actually came to me in the middle of writing Blood of My Blood, and I have resolved to write the story after I have finished the former, which I already have. So here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Domain of Ceres**

Natalie awoke to the sound of birds' chirping right outside her window. If she wasn't mistaken, it would be near seven-thirty in the morning. She had established for herself, a body clock and so was used to waking up at that particular time. Her mother—the queen—had made sure of that.

All of a sudden, the doors to her grandiose bed room opened, and in walked four of her ladies-in-waiting, and along with them, Queen Adriana. One look at the state her daughter was in—disheveled and very clearly had just awoke from her sleep—made her scowl slightly. The queen's hair was visibly cascading over her shoulders, a magnificent chestnut waterfall.

"Come now, dear princess. We mustn't be tardy to greet the glorious day of which summer is appraised for."

Natalie twisted under her covers and stared at her happy mother who could've been flitting around the room like the birds hopping on her balcony. And before anyone could say a single word, the traditional sound of the trumpet—announcing that they had a guest of the aristocratic status—rang out from across the palace walls.

"Oh dear. Who could come here so early?" The queen mused to herself. "Tis a day of celebration after all, I shouldn't be surprised. Get up my dear Natalie! We have much to do!"

The fifteen-year old princess could've rolled her eyes, but decided against it. Her mother would never tolerate such insolent behaviour, and she would remind her time and time again that she must never act like any of their uncivilized subjects who dressed in skimpy fashion statements and dated whomever. Her mother had so strictly pointed out when she was twelve that every lady should be much obliged to let her parents pick the right man for her. Parents knew what was best for their children after all.

But that always had Natalie wondering what it would be like to live a life without other people making your choices for you—as if she didn't have a say in anything at all. But this was how she had been living; taking heed of her parents' orders, obeying every decree they imposed, and as such was their wish, never went beyond the palace walls. Her mother had explained that every princess in their royal lineage was allowed in the outside world at the age of eighteen.

"What is in store for me today, dear mother?" Natalie asked curiously as one of the ladies-in-waiting brought over a tray of her breakfast and set it upon the bed.

"Unexpected things, I know not. But I think you are fully aware that, there is a party to be held tonight, and we mustn't waste time in getting you ready to meet your future husband," her mother explained.

Of course... She should've guessed that thought the moment she woke up. A few days ago, her father—King Frederick Auguste—had carefully discussed with her the focal points of her future engagement to Lord Sephiroth—the heir to the unoccupied throne of the Kingdom of Nyx. Sephiroth was the ruler of the kingdom, but wouldn't proclaim himself king until he was properly married to a suitable princess. Such was the custom of theirs that Sephiroth agreed to it out of his respect for his deceased Mother.

Reared up in nobility, and filial respect, Natalie had consented to the future engagement. Yes, she heard of Sephiroth and his three younger brothers who were no doubt princes in the Kingdom of Nyx, but she'd never actually met them in person. Each of the monarchs had their respective reputations. And Natalie was quite wary of Sephiroth's ways as she heard he was a dictator—very well-disciplined and highly educated. But who was she to oppose the match. She was going to meet him tonight at the party.

Quietly, the princess of the Domain of Ceres finished her breakfast and was ushered without a word to the bathroom by a maid.

vVvVv

Hours later, Natalie found herself standing in the middle of her room. The tailors were the guests who had come in early in the morning, and they were right to be early. They carefully brought in twelve elegant dresses from which the princess might choose one that matched her taste. The dresses have been made to her specific body measurements, and the young monarch had to choose one from twelve.

Natalie carefully chose the first in line to see how it fit her. The dress had long sleeves, form fitting and hosted a modest neckline. It was just too modest. How was she supposed to attract her future husband, looking like that? Of course, modesty was a given to a lady of high birth like her, but seriously? Couldn't she have a little fun tonight?

"May I ask what is wrong with the first dress, milady?" One of the tailors asked, looking sheepish.

"Too closed. I think I won't be able to breathe in such a fine dress," Natalie lied, and it was a good thing the man had bought her reasons.

He clapped his hands several times in the air, and ushered the servants to dispose of the unwanted dress. Natalie examined the second one in line, and decided to give the dress a worthy try. Minutes later, she stepped out of the changing area.

"What do you think?" She asked, presenting herself with much confidence while her personal attendant admired her.

"You look splendid, your highness," the attendant nodded politely upon receiving a questioning gaze from the princess.

Natalie turned to the full-body mirror in her large room and looked at herself. The dress dipped low enough to flash a little cleavage, and the dress stopped four inches above her knees. It had criss-crossing straps at the back and the front. It was the color of hot pink. She really resisted the urge to even think her attendant meant sexy. It was too skimpy.

After going through five more dresses of her disliking, she finally came upon one she was curious and intrigued to try. She fingered the material of pure satin. The dress was midnight black in color with a silver sash across the waist. The silvery material was tied into a square knot and a brooch in the form of a black rose, its petals' edges lined with silver was pinned beautifully on the sash. It was strapless and it wasn't skimpy or overly conservative. It was just right. Natalie smiled.

"Is it to your liking, your highness?" The tailor asked.

"Yes it is. I'll take that." She nodded once.

"It comes with an accessory." The tailor casually presented a pair of elbow-length black gloves that went well with the dress.

It was some hours later after the tailor had departed did Natalie decide to try the dress on. Carefully, she unhooked it from the hanger it was resting on when a three consecutive knocks were heard at the large brass doors that held the entrance to her room.

"Come in," she called nonchalantly, expecting the visitor to be her mother.

"Hey Nat!" A cheery voice rang from across the room. Only two people would dare to address her like that.

The princess whirled around to find her best friends—Tifa and Aerith—standing near the doorway with smiles on their welcome faces. It was Tifa who called to her of course. Aerith was grinning happily in her pink dress.

"Hi!" Natalie beamed with delight and made her way to them.

Aerith instantly engulfed her in a hug which she eagerly returned, and then Tifa did the same thing. These two were her only friends since she had never been outside the palace walls, and Tifa and Aerith were daughters of noblemen that served in the king's court. Natalie silently envied them for their freedom.

"I think you've been meaning to try on a dress before we so blatantly intervened," Tifa remarked, smiling as they followed the princess.

"No worries. You know you're always welcome here." Natalie took the dress and carefully held it out in front of her to show her friends.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Tifa inquired, maroon eyes shining with glee.

"Yes. I think it is. I like it. What do you think?"

"I want to see you try it on..." Aerith remarked happily.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Natalie replied, still holding the dress.

"Really?" Aerith cocked her head to the side, the beautiful smile coaxing the young princess to sigh heavily.

"No fair. Why do you have to use that look on me?" Natalie pouted, knowing full well how Aerith's sweet nature could influence anybody.

"It's us you're talking to," Tifa smiled brightly. "C'mon. Get inside that changing room and show us how damn good you look in that thing," she cheered.

"Hey, don't curse," Natalie chastised her friend. "You know full well how mother gets worked up when she hears such words."

"Oops," Tifa giggled quietly.

Natalie rolled her eyes, not even bothering to think that she wasn't supposed to be doing that. "You _have _to stop hanging out with Cloud. I think he's beginning to influence you with his way of talking," she teased good-naturedly.

Tifa blushed fiercely, and Aerith laughed as the older girl shoved the young princess towards the direction of the changing room.

"Just put it on, Nat..."

vVvVv

"Now _that_ is sure to hook up Sephiroth with one glance," Tifa smirked, admiring how the dress was extremely form-fitting on her princess.

Aerith circled around Natalie, admiring how well she looked in her chosen attire. "Maybe not just Sephiroth, but almost every other guy present at the party tonight."

Tifa grinned at Aerith's comment. Natalie would've slugged them if she could and if it was appropriate. These two were definitely ganging up on her. Well, their compliments were pretty astounding and she was flattered to the extreme, but they weren't necessary at all. She decided to change the subject.

"You two are going to be there tonight, right?" Natalie asked hopefully.

"I think so. King Frederick invited every noblemen and his family in his court to the party, so I guess it's a given that Aerith and I will be present tonight." Tifa explained, digging thorough her shoulder bag for something.

"That means, Cloud's present too," Natalie really couldn't pass up the chance to tease Tifa over her growing relationship with the blonde nobleman.

"Be quiet, Nat! My mother doesn't even know. At least _I _wasn't so worked up when _I _heard that _Zack _was coming home." Tifa interjected, hitting on Aerith this time.

The brunette just blushed furiously and tried to ignore the playful jibes from both of her friends as they teased her. It was then that another loud knock echoed across her room.

"Come in," Natalie called, and her personal attendant had made her presence known.

"Your highness," the young woman bowed. "The queen has requested an audience for your father, the king."

"Tell my mother, I'm on my way."

"Of course, your highness." The door closed as the attendant briskly exited the princess' room

"I guess that officially means Aerith and I have to go. We'll see you later, Nat," Tifa said, and Natalie could only nod in agreement as she hurried off to change into her normal clothes.


	2. Kingdom of Nyx

**Chapter 2: Kingdom of Nyx**

All was quiet. Everything was a reason for contentment. The sun shone bright and pleasant as shafts of sunlight filtered through the glazed windows of the library. Everything marked the start of summer this morning, and all seemed happy and quite well...until Kadaj broke the silence that is.

"It _is _getting pretty hot huh?"

Yazoo groaned inwardly, his moment of peace and quiet was broken.

"I fancied you more when you were silent," Yazoo grumbled, turning the page of the book he was reading.

Kadaj sat sprawled out on the armchair, one leg thrown carelessly across the arm, and his face lazily propped on one hand, his silver hair hanging on one side of his face, concealing his right eye.

"I just made a comment. What was wrong with _that_?" Kadaj demanded loudly.

Yazoo sighed. "Mind you, little brother. I believe we are in a library."

Kadaj rolled his eyes; typical of Yazoo to be observant of the rules and all. "And _I_ believe we're the only two people here," he snapped.

"True, but observance of the rules is crucial." Yazoo pointed out, flipping a lock of silver hair from his face.

"Since when do _you _care about the rules?" Kadaj taunted blatantly.

"Since I found out that Sephiroth isn't so forgiving," Yazoo snapped back, never losing his stoic demeanor.

Kadaj was silent at that. All of them remembered how their eldest brother went totally berserk after Loz went into the wing of the palace that Sephiroth strictly forbade to wander in; claiming it as _his _territory. Kadaj wasn't afraid of him, but as spontaneous as he was, he gladly avoided collision with the heir to the throne.

"So what do you think this summer would be like?" Kadaj asked conversationally, lowering his voice a little.

"Another uneventful one," Yazoo answered vaguely.

"I think we should get you a girlfriend," Kadaj mused.

Yazoo shook his head. "I intend to fall in love on my own, thank you."

"Yeah right." The youngest rolled his eyes. "You're so damn loveless."

At this, Yazoo actually met Kadaj's languid stare with his own fierce one, knowing the reputation the boy carried, and his profound habits towards 'love'.

"I should say the same thing about you," he finally said, and immersed himself in reading once more.

"What's _that_ s'posed to mean?" Kadaj exclaimed.

"It _means_ that you merely woo women for the purpose of self-gratification. You don't care about their feelings or their needs. You don't love them as you claim to do." Yazoo knew his speech was quite double-edged, but it was the truth.

"Yeah, but so what?" The youngest shrugged.

Yazoo sighed and gave up on the book. He couldn't really concentrate with Kadaj chatting him up. Closing the reading material, he placed it on the table before him and stared at his brother who was seated across.

"Love doesn't work that way, little brother. You're treating them as to the likes of toys." Yazoo pointed out. "You're dating a total of five women, and two are older than you by seven years. Are you not ashamed?"

"Yazoo, drop the formal talk. It's me you're talking to," Kadaj slurred, righting himself despite Yazoo's angry remarks towards his outrageous behaviour.

"Fine. You're doing something wrong, and you may think it's fun, but someday it's bound to pay you back. You're dating two twenty-four year old women, one is your age, the other is a year younger than you, and the most recent one is a twelve-year old. Seriously Kadaj, what's gotten in to you?" Yazoo demanded, throwing aside his quiet self.

"Chill, Yazoo. I'm not abusing them physically or anything harmful for that matter. I'm not Sephiroth," Kadaj placated, but Yazoo just glared at him.

Yazoo resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "Kadaj, I know you're not like Sephiroth, and I know you're not a dumb ass, but seriously, you need to stop what you're doing. Those women are human beings just like you, and you have positively no right to treat them that way. I think you're fully aware of you're current reputation as the consequence of the previous noblewomen you've dated and dumped for no reason."

Kadaj scowled. Why does Yazoo always make sense? Childishly, he folded his arms across his chest and looked away, thinking of his brothers words. Yazoo was...undoubtedly right, but it was just fun. He really couldn't get over the fact that women swarmed him prior to his deceptive charms and good looks. It simply couldn't be helped. But of course, he did all those things to inject some fun into his life. He couldn't really look to his brothers or to the circus for entertainment now, could he?

Of course he was aware. He was aware that the aristocratic class deemed him a Casanova, and among the masses, a certified playboy in his own right. Well, they had every right to think of him that way, and he didn't mind. They still had high regard for him though their respect was now stained with shame for having a Casanova prince. It did nothing to stain his confidence.

"Why does Sephiroth get to do all that, and I can't?" Kadaj challenged, knowing full well of his eldest brother's predatory ways, and that though Sephiroth did all those things, his life was devoted to utmost secrecy even if the people regarded him highly.

"He doesn't play women like you do," Yazoo stated, returning to his state of boredom.

"He does much worse," Kadaj muttered under his breath.

"I think he's bound to stop. King Frederick of Ceres already pledged a dowry to him to marry his daughter, Natalie Rose." Yazoo explained to which Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

"Marriage? I didn't even think he liked the chicks enough to marry them," the youngest smirked, amused.

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "He doesn't. He's doing this to fulfill a treaty made years ago to prevent war against our kingdom and Ceres."

"Have they even met each other yet?" Kadaj questioned harshly.

"No. We're going to a party at Ceres tonight, remember? That's where they'll first meet."

"But Sephiroth hasn't returned from Yakkie's yet!" Kadaj protested loudly.

"He's coming back tonight via plane and heading straight for Ceres."

"How do we get there, then?"

Yazoo frowned slightly. "I think we're going by land. It's not far, you know. A five hour drive won't do you harm."

"Oh sure. But it would to Loz," Kadaj grumbled sourly and Yazoo didn't bother speaking again and let his little brother sulk.

* * *

**A/N: At least two of the SHM brothers finally made their appearance, and now I'm imploring you to tell me what you think. And about that Yakkie's thing Kadaj mentioned in this chapter, I honestly have no idea where that came from.**


	3. The Party

**A/N: I updated this because I'm getting no reviews on this one... That's okay.. I'm patient enough to wait til it gets noticed... :D Once again, if you managed to chance upon this, please review. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Party**

Dusk was fast approaching and Natalie was fully aware of the preparations being made in the grand hall where they received guests. For all she knew, tonight could've been her engagement party, but no. It was merely a taste of things to come. Her father and Sephiroth would discuss the later plans to be agreed on during the party, and her mother had pointed out that she should have some fun, but keep herself in check at all times.

So many guests were arriving tonight, most came from Nyx and Ceres. Every nobleman and his family in her estate had been invited, and since it came to be known as Princess Natalie's party, she would have to be a gracious host to all her guests. She was used to it of course, but one couldn't really avoid being nervous. Even a princess of extreme self-assurance was bound to be afraid sometimes.

Sighing to herself, Natalie opened the door to her bedroom and exited the bathroom. The people who would fix her hair were ready as well as the make-up artists. They were all here to make her ready for tonight's event. She was to be presentable and decent at the same time. One of her ladies-in-waiting rushed up to her and she handed the woman the towel she had used for her hair.

"Let us begin," Natalie nodded once and upon her instruction the hair stylist's started moving.

Still in her purple silk robe, they ushered the princess towards her dressing mirror and she was told as usual, to relax, and let them take care of her looks. They went to work, drying her hair with a blow dryer. They put all sorts of hair treatments and creams and rinsed and styled. Natalie didn't have to give them her opinion, for she trusted that they knew best as what to do with her hair.

After hours of slaving over her hair, it was now put up in hair curlers after putting it to the heated tests of iron for curling. The beautician wanted it elaborately curled to deem the young princess as gorgeous. After that, they ushered her ladies-in-waiting and accompanied her in changing out of her robe and very soon, an elegant Natalie was before them all, clothed in her black gown with the silver sash. She put on her elbow-length gloves and once again, the make-up artists had her seated in front of the mirror so they could do their job.

They carefully lined her eyelashes with thick black mascara, bringing out the rich dark blue of her eyes, and giving her a gothic look. Dark blue eye shadow accented with a bit of black suited her quite well. Faint red rouge painted her cheeks on top of the foundation she wore that made her look paler. After doing so, her lips were finally painted blood red. It made her look very gothic, and very seductive in a coy way.

Smiling at their work, Natalie nodded in approval. It was a whole new side of her she never thought she'd see. She picked up the silver necklace with a dark blue gem at the center—the shade of the precious stone almost neared black, and so matched her eyes and her dress perfectly. She put on the earrings as well, and slipped the ring in her wedding finger. The beauticians gently unrolled her blonde hair from the curlers, and they achieved a most wanted result. She definitely looked brilliant.

She was to stay in her room until her escort would come and pick her up by her father's orders. Fortunately so, Zack Fair was chosen to be the escort, and she was absolutely glad to be his lady for the meantime. Luckily, they were close friends too, and Natalie knew and helped Zack when he asked for advice because he was dead set on charming Aerith the best he could.

At half past seven in the evening, there was a gentle knock on her door. She had just put on her shoes and just finished getting ready. Natalie's personal attendant took up the responsibility of opening the princess's bedroom for her escort. And Zack, upon setting eyes on his princess, semi-bowed in front of her and offered his arm for her to take. With this he said:

"May I have the honor of escorting your highness to the party downstairs?" He asked politely, a twinkle in his crystal blue eyes, looking absolutely dashing in his dark blue tux.

"She would be much obliged," Natalie smiled just as Zack did and she took his arm.

They walked in formal silence, but once they neared the hall to the grand staircase, Natalie broke the quiet.

"I'm quite nervous," she whispered, her gloved hand tightening around his arm.

"Quite nervous in meeting Sephiroth or the stares of the people once we appear at the staircase?" Zack inquired.

"Both, but more of the former."

Zack chuckled good-naturedly and patted her hand that was holding his arm. "Don't worry, Nat. You look beautiful tonight, and I'm sure you'll knock their breath away."

At his words, Natalie relaxed, strangely glad at Zack's sudden disregard for formal talk most aristocrats used when communicating with each other. Truth be told, she was more comfortable in using the language of the masses than her own. It was much more comfortable.

"Thanks Zack. You know how to make me smile."

"'Course Princess. Anytime," he grinned and once more, they walked in silence as they got nearer to the stair case.

Natalie drew in a deep breath that didn't go unnoticed by Zack, and he stopped to look at her, silently asking for her assurance if she was indeed okay. Some kind of understanding seemed to pass between them and she let him know with her eyes that she was fine. He nodded once, and with bated breath, some of the guest's heads turned coincidentally towards the very top of the grand staircase where the princess made her appearance, hand on the arm of her fine escort.

Natalie didn't catch her mother's proud gaze, full of approval and praise. Her father was nowhere to be seen, and Natalie silently searched with her eyes for her father who was supposed to be present tonight. He was to give a very warm welcome to her future husband. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure if she'd find Sephiroth...lovable. Would she come to love him as time goes by? Would she get to know him as a best friend? Would he be a loving husband? Would he look at her with adoration or disdain? Would he love her at all? Just thinking about it made her nervous, and her heart seemed to beat ten fold. She visibly blanched, but thanks to the rouge, it was well-masked.

The grand hall was crowded just like how it looked when they held any other event here. Waiters walked about, balancing a tray with glasses of sparkling champagne. Few of the guests reached out instinctively and grabbed a glass. Animated chatter could be heard everywhere, and few of the men were smoking near the balcony that overlooked the magnificent palace garden. Women sported hair that could've been mistaken as wigs. Most wives of the noblemen dressed in long sleeved gowns, and girls two or three years older than her looked quite beautiful. Some wore skimpy dresses, but the others were just fine.

Natalie resisted the urge to crane her neck in search of her best friends. It wouldn't be proper for a princess to act that way. She snapped out of her search when she and Zack reached the landing. The young man turned to her and smiled as the queen approached them. Natalie blinked. Well, her mother certainly looked quite charming tonight. Dressed in a long-sleeved ball gown with frills, extravagant jewelry, and chestnut brown hair lengthened with an extension, the queen definitely emitted a regal air.

"You look absolutely charming, Princess Natalie," the woman smiled, and granted her daughter a swift kiss on the cheek.

The princess pulled away from her escort long enough for him to grace the queen with a courteous bow and a polite kiss to the hand.

"I was right to choose you, Mr. Fair. The princess shan't have a finer escort as you," the queen smiled admiringly, pleased with the young man's appearance and poise.

"Thank you, my queen." Zack smiled, dazzlingly and offered his arm out to the princess once more.

They silently weaved their way through the crowd of aristocrats flooding the room. The guests turned to her, and acknowledged her presence with gracious smiles, others with formal bows. She was used to it, nonetheless. Living a life of royalty had its benefits. You were rarely ignored.

"Where could Tifa and Aerith be?" Natalie whispered to Zack.

"If I had any idea, your highness, I would have told you."

"Right. Of course."

Zack just smiled, and unhooked her arm gently from his. "Will you be fine by yourself, your highness? I will fetch us something to drink."

"Yes, I'll be fine, Zack." Natalie smiled at one of her closest friends.

"What do you wish for me to get you?"

"Punch would be delightful," Natalie answered, resisting another urge to wring her hands in front of all these people.

Zack bowed graciously and briskly turned on his heel to fetch their drinks and run his an agenda of his own. He hadn't seen Aerith yet, and his insides were practically screaming at him to find her and wrap her in his arms. It had been so long.

Meanwhile, Natalie watched her assigned escort disappear into the crowd of men in tuxedos and ladies dressed in a variety of colorful dresses. She knew Zack had a hidden agenda, but well, it was hidden to everyone else except her because he had informed her earlier, and she didn't mind. During one of her alone time with her friends, she often played matchmaker with Tifa just to hook up Aerith with Zack.

She was still lost in her own thoughts, when a person in the guest list had unknowingly interrupted. Natalie got a good look at the young woman gazing at her, pallid face framed with vibrant black curls. The stranger flashed a somewhat fake smile, and introduced herself.

"Greetings, your highness." She executed a polite and formal curtsey to which the princess nodded solemnly. It was sometimes hard to believe that Natalie was only fifteen. "I am Irene Cordelia Hale, daughter of the Duke of Briston."

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Irene," Natalie nodded pleasantly, joining her hands in front of her black gown.

"Not as much as I, your highness... I'm quite hopeful in approaching you for some assistance with regards to a certain matter." Irene fingered the gold necklace strung across her fragile neck.

This young woman was older than her for crying out loud, and Natalie wondered inwardly if she should tell the girl to approach her mother instead, but decided against it. A princess must never ignore her subject's appeals—whether of high or low status.

"Speak, my lady, for your princess is listening."

vVvVv

"You _will _be arriving soon, brother, are you not?" Yazoo held his phone in one hand, a glass of champagne on the other. There was a pause as the speaker on the other line answered. Yazoo nodded, understanding. "We will see you soon, dear brother."

The line went dead, and Yazoo tucked his phone back into his trousers' pocket. He looked up from the veil of silver hair on his face, and after brushing it off, realized that Kadaj was staring at him with piercing green eyes.

"That was Sephiroth, was it not?" He asked curiously.

Yazoo nodded solemnly. "He is well on his way here, and has brought with him a few of his close friends."

"Will he have another grand entrance like the last time he arrived late at a party?" Loz inquired with huge green eyes.

Yazoo shrugged. "Most probably."

"He's got quite a knack for it," Kadaj shrugged carelessly, sipping on the champagne and swirling the contents around, his eyes following the motions. "Likes to brag he's good at making a f***ing entrance."

Yazoo's eyes widened at hearing his younger brother's words, and so elbowed him harshly. "Watch your tongue brother. Never make use of unnecessary words that which is foul and unpleasant to our host's ears," Yazoo hissed.

Loz just smirked, and Kadaj scowled at his brother who had chastised him. No one heard him, and their host was nowhere to be seen. The king was no doubt someplace else in this grand room, discussing important matters with his secretary no doubt. The queen would probably be chitchatting with other noblewomen, and the princess...well, he really had no idea what that little girl could be doing.

"I doubt that very much," Kadaj smirked cruelly, sipping on his wine again.

This party was starting to get boring, and he couldn't even complain outwardly. Well, Kadaj was used to it though. Being a prince had its advantages and limitations though some of those limits were of things he barely took heed of. Being known as a player, Kadaj had been in numerous night clubs already—a commonplace outside the palace walls. And to the young monarch's opinion, the events happening in a night club was his real definition of a 'party'; not whatever rubbish they do in these kinds of gatherings.

Languidly, his eyes roamed over the guests in the hall, searching for some sources of entertainment he might take pleasure in. He was ready to give up until a certain lady had caught his attention.

Kadaj's antiques didn't go unnoticed by Yazoo. He was quite keen in keeping a close eye on his brothers. Loz seemed to be enjoying himself already and was now chatting animatedly with a redhead, so he resorted to observing the youngest brother. Kadaj's eyes flashed and in those green depths appeared the all too familiar predatory gleam that meant his little brother had spotted his prey. Yazoo rolled his eyes. Another woman was added into Kadaj's list of dates; that is until Yazoo recognized the object of his brother's interest.

Try as he might, Kadaj really couldn't stop himself from ogling at the girl. He knew it was rather rude, but as mentioned before, he found it hard to terminate what he was doing. His head tilted to the side as he watched her talk to another girl, and his eyes slowly roamed what detail they could accomplish at gawking. She looked rather coy yet seductive in her black satin gown. Her entire state of dress screamed the colors black and silver, and that all the more was another cause for him to have his interest in her reach its peak. Her hair was set in vibrant curls, and yes she was undeniably poised and well-bred from her movements. He hadn't seen her face yet, so Kadaj was confusing himself and silently wondered what it was with her that caught his wavering attention.

Alas, the sound of Yazoo clearing his throat rather noisily had snapped him out of his reverie. Glass of champagne still in hand, Kadaj turned to his older brother and raised an eyebrow at him, inquiring as to what could be the cause of a rather rude interruption of his string of thoughts.

"Kadaj, might I remind you to stop preying on women, and I must advice that you don't spare your recent object of attention a single glance of perversion," Yazoo remarked nonchalantly, quite bored but all the same stern.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Look at her, and tell me she's not hot, and who says I'm being perverted. _You're _the one who's practically accusing me," he smirked, directing his gaze at her again, setting formality of speech aside.

"Stop it, brother, for she is already taken," Yazoo said, looking at the princess as well.

"You don't even know her," Kadaj spat.

"Quite the contrary, Kadaj. I know her, and I know you do to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you recognize her at all?"

Kadaj looked at her for a long time, and then shook his head. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Yazoo sighed. "She's one of our hosts, Kadaj. The lady you're gawking so disrespectfully at is Princess Natalie Rose Auguste."

"That so?" Kadaj cocked his head to the side, staring at the young girl; senses on high alert, and interest reached to the very maximum. "She is but a young teenager. I expected her to be older if she were to marry our brother." He remarked, tone verging on being sad.

Yazoo shook his head. "Marriage does not respect age, it seems."

Kadaj nodded once in agreement, but still, who was he to deny that the princess—who was already pledged to Sephiroth—isn't gorgeous. He hadn't even seen her face, and yet, Kadaj was already smitten—which was a very unnatural occurrence for him.

"And I don't respect ownership," he smirked, and Yazoo frowned at his brother's words.

"She is not something to be owned, brother." Yazoo argued, trying to get Kadaj to drop it.

Stubborn as he was, Kadaj refused to yield to his older brother's wishes. He knew what Yazoo wanted him to do, but no way. He liked her, and he was going to pursue her, princess or not.

It was at this moment that the young woman our lovely princess was conversing with had departed, and Kadaj took his cue. Finishing his glass of champagne, and placing it on a passing waiter's tray, he smoothly made his way towards her direction.


	4. Getting Acquainted

**A/N: I am proud to be a very generous author. Nah, just kidding. Thing is, I don't care if it's just one review, I'm still giddy enough when I read it and update immediately... So thank you to my guest reviewer. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted**

Before Kadaj could reach Natalie though, Zack had returned, carrying two glasses of punch. Kadaj stopped in his tracks, waiting patiently for the man to go before he would feel the need to remove the dark-haired man himself. Natalie turned slightly, and this time, he finally had a partial look at her face. He was right. She was gorgeous.

"Here is your drink, your highness, I'm sorry I took so long-" Zack was apologizing when the blonde interrupted him.

"No need... Have you found her?" She whispered hurriedly, eyes roaming over the guests as she took her drink from him.

Zack didn't need to ask. He already knew she meant Aerith. "No sign of her yet, princess..."

Natalie sighed dejectedly. "That's what I was afraid of. Where could she and Tifa be?"

Something else had caught Zack's attention however. It was Cloud, entering the hall with his mother, the duchess. Turning to Natalie, he dropped the formal talk and addressed her as his close friend.

"Hey Nat, Cloud's here..." He whispered.

"Where?" She replied, eyes darting back and forth again.

"I see him at the entrance with his mom. Will you be okay?" Zack asked, almost pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead. Though I think you'd better hurry. The dance portion will begin soon when my father and Lord Sephiroth arrive."

Zack nodded once and swiftly although reluctantly left the princess alone once more. As before, Natalie stayed rooted to her spot, an eye on the grand doors that marked the threshold, as she sipped on her punch.

At seeing the dark-haired man leave, Kadaj took his chance and made his silent approach. Never one to hesitate, he lightly tapped her shoulder and hid his amusement well when she flinched. She turned to him, a little shocked and startled. At this, he finally had a clear perfect view of her angelic face. Kadaj smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat like never before once he finally confronted her face to face. It was a feeling he just experienced and never felt upon meeting those other girls. Maybe it was the knowledge that they were of equal stature. She was a princess, and he was a prince.

"I beg your pardon, princess. I had no intention to frighten you," he spoke softly, his voice a languid murmur amidst the noisy crowd, that she might be the only one to hear him.

"No worries, sir. I was merely startled; nothing to worry about," she smiled reluctantly; unsure if this man belonged to her age group or was he an adult.

The silver-haired stranger flashed a charming smile that sent her inner self practically swooning. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, princess. I strongly feel responsible to introduce myself to my gracious host."

'_Could he be Sephiroth? My father told me he had silver hair,_' Natalie thought curiously, admiring the young man's soft features. "You need not all the hassle, my lord. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Princess Natalie, is it not?" Kadaj inquired, noting how the girl was trying to conceal how charmed she was at his appearance.

"Yes, my lord," she curtsied before him, and tried to meet his otherworldly eyes, and found it impossible to look away after she even dared to get lost in his gaze. "May I know thy name, your grace?"

'_PleasesaySephirothpleasesaySephiroth. Please say Seph-'_

"But of course. Prince Kadaj of the Kingdom of Nyx." He smiled a winning smile that sent her swooning inwardly yet again.

"Why, you are one of Lord Sephiroth's brothers, aren't you?"

Kadaj smiled, pleased at her instant recognition, ashamed that he failed to even recognize her at first sight. "Quite correct, princess."

They were interrupted however, by the sound of twenty trumpets resonating outside the palace walls. Their guest of honor had finally arrived. Kadaj visibly tensed, and he glanced at the princess standing next to him, and caught her fidgeting with her gown with one hand, and her other hand tightened on the glass she was holding. She was nervous if he wasn't mistaken. Well, who wouldn't be? Sephiroth was a cruel tyrant, even to his brothers, but his eldest brother's charisma was so strong that no female would be able to resist.

"It seems my brother has finally decided to grace us with his presence," Kadaj remarked quite bitterly, but Natalie didn't notice. She could only nod, dumbfounded.

The room was bathed in silence as all awaited the coming of the King and their most gracious guest, every one's attention were drawn to the high balcony of which the two monarchs were soon to appear. Natalie was amongst the crowd too, but the queen had hurriedly made her way to her daughter in regal fashion and excusing her from Kadaj, discreetly told her to disappear out of the side doors and make her way over to her waiting father and future husband.

vVvVv

"His Royal Highness, King Frederick of Ceres, and his Excellency, Lord Sephiroth of Nyx."

The titanic room was filled with reverent applause as the king appeared over at the balcony overlooking the grand hall, Sephiroth at his right and Natalie at his left. The two weren't given much time to talk yet, and the king nodded in appreciation at the crowd's admiration and submission. Natalie glanced at her father, her heart pounding in her chest when Sephiroth caught her eye. He was dead serious and not even a humored chuckle passed his lips as the king cleared his throat and held up a hand for silence. The entire room was quiet as every guest waited. Natalie got a good look at Kadaj who appeared bored out of his mind. The prince had slyly caught her staring and he winked at her. The princess, baffled by this lewd action, flushed horribly and still tried to appear composed before her subjects.

"Tonight, I am proud to announce that renewed peace will once more reign between Ceres and Nyx. We have found our new king to succeed me in my passing. He is a respectable man of royal upbringing and his lordship is celebrated widely at his own domain. I give you, the heir to my throne and your future king, Lord Sephiroth Renaldi."

The room exploded in wild applause yet again, and the king held up his gloved hand for silence.

"I am also very proud to present your future queen, my most humble and submissive daughter, Princess Natalie Rose Auguste."

The king made a step backward so as to give proper credit to the two future monarchs of Ceres and Nyx. Natalie watched as everyone clapped and cheered below. And to her astonishment, she actually caught sight of Tifa and Aerith together—with their respective families of course. Tifa smiled up at her and winked. Natalie smiled slightly and caught a glimpse of Sephiroth in her peripherals. He was stoic as ever and betrayed not the slightest emotion. Swallowing hard, she searched the crowd once more for Kadaj, clearly longing to see the reaction towards his brothers' proclamation. Kadaj was glaring at Sephiroth, and Natalie glanced at her future husband. The reigning monarch of Nyx had a cruel smirk pasted on his face.

"A toast to our future rulers," a man in the crowd called out, raising a glass of champagne.

Almost every guest in the room raised their glasses of champagne and drank heartily. Sephiroth smiled slightly as he offered his arm to his future bride and Natalie obligingly wrapped a hand around it. The king was beaming as the two made their way downstairs to rejoin the party and to begin the main event of the evening: a future couple's dance.

Natalie felt light as they slowly made their way downstairs. Sephiroth was silent and the people were still clapping, and she felt like she was underwater. Somehow, she felt uneasy with all of this. Sure, Sephiroth was a... fine gentleman, but he was way older than her, and he was really serious. Absurdly, she began wondering what it would be like everyday if they were to live under the same roof. Maybe their relationship would be too formal, and not one worth enjoying at all. She looked at him openly, trying to discern his thinking but his face was like a closed door. They paused at the foot of the stairs as he returned her gaze. A very cocky smirk had graced his lips and only succeeded in sending chills up her spine. Raising a hand, he coyly tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and led her to the center of the room.

Natalie gulped. Those eyes were entrancing as they held hers. He softly took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist as slow romantic music began issuing forth from built-in speakers attached to the walls. The grand hall was filled with it and Sephiroth glided her across the dance floor. She really felt claustrophobic at the stares and gawks of people as they watched. Tifa was certain to pick on her for this. Instinctively, her rouged cheeks became even redder as she flushed at the thought. The only reaction she got was the evident strong pull and she found her cheek resting against his chest.

Sephiroth stared at his future bride, pressed up against him like that. He really couldn't stop the perverse thoughts running through his head and he smirked in his mind. Too bad he had a lot to do in the summer. He would barely have to time to get to know her, and on the wedding day, he would just take her anyway—as his bride and as his queen. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't take her now. It would appall the guests, but then again, why would _they _care? She was his now after all. Her father gave up her whole being to him. But such rush of things would be a spoil to his future plans. He had to keep himself under control if he wanted to be dictator of the whole world. His mother, though dead, had been with him ever since and he was intent on being a loyal son to her, and that's why he had to be patient. He had to wait for his pleasures to come, and he was willing to—just so long as his pesky brothers wouldn't get in the way.

He had an exceptional eye out for Kadaj. Though he knew the youngest was nothing compared to his power, Kadaj was the cunning one to, sly and completely adverse to family ideals and royal traditions. That boy was always up to something, but then again, what harm could a teenager do? All that that seventeen-year old imbecile was good at was luring women to his trap. According to Yazoo, he was already dating a total of five women. Sephiroth knew why. That boy was hungry for love. He silently scoffed at the thought of it. Love. It's such a simple word with diverse and complicated meanings for every individual. He knew why Kadaj was dating so many women. It was because that youngster was trying to search for it in all the wrong places. Sephiroth smirked once more. Love was on the mattress, for him that is.

The song was coming to an end and so was their fateful first dance. Sephiroth pulled away from Natalie amidst the group of still dancing couples around them. He didn't mind that their little privy time was to be cut short. He had plenty of that in the future, and it wasn't to be anywhere but their room. At the present though, he had to discuss some measures with regards to kingdom rule with the king. Furthermore, he was sure to be away the whole summer for a number of meetings and he was to take it as his last months of fun as a bachelor before the whole weight of being a 'dutiful' husband would be laid on his shoulders.

"I apologize for cutting this short, Princess, but I have certain matters to attend to for the present. I shall be meeting with your father shortly." He bowed and briskly disappeared in the crowd, his long silver hair waving like a cape in his wake.

There was another tap on her shoulder that made her flinch yet again. Kadaj really had to stop scaring her like that. She whirled around, correct in her assumptions as to who it might be.

"May I have this dance?" He inquired, semi-bowed in front of her as he held out his gloved hand for her to take.

She stared at him for a few seconds more before she found herself extending her hand out for him to take. He smiled slightly and led her to the center of the room once more, the bright chandeliers making his silver hair glow. Slowly, they wordlessly swayed to the music until he broke the silence they were in.

"So how do you find my brother?" He asked, adjusting his hold around her waist.

"He's a fine gentleman, if I say so myself." She replied, and Kadaj grit his teeth. Did he even stand a chance?

There was awkward silence once more as Kadaj continued his little uneventful dance.

"Why did you ask?" Natalie inquire sheepishly, no longer able to stand the chasm that had opened up between them.

"I was honestly curious," he smirked, those lips forming a dreadfully sexy crooked line.

He felt her whole body tense against him, and he pulled her closer, placing his lips next to her ear.

"You're tense. Just relax," he advised, the hand on her waist made soothing touches and as if those actions had magic over them, she found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Putting all manners aside for at least a moment, she let her forehead rest against his chest and closed her eyes. Kadaj brought her outstretched hand up so it rested on his shoulders as he 'two-stepped' their way into the less-inhabited area of the floor where less attention could be drawn. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms sub consciously around his neck. Strangely though, they barely knew each other, yet the dance had suddenly felt so intimate. Their slow dance continued as she laid her cheek against his shoulder, and they unknowingly stopped moving, and just stayed in each other's arms in a quiet embrace.

In all truth, Natalie didn't even know why she was doing this with somebody she barely knew, and this somebody had an intense reputation of being a player. She knew she shouldn't associate with these kind of people—royal or not, and that's why she was terribly confused as to her actions. He held her carefully almost as if she was fragile. As confusing and as beautiful as the intimacy was, it had to stop. It was dreadfully wrong.

Clearing her throat silently—yet loud enough for him to hear—she gently pulled away, and watched as his arms fell at his sides. He gave her a slight smile that was just as confused as her thoughts were, and she curtsied before him politely.

"I should be going, my lord. My mother should want me to acquaint myself to the guests," she spoke, her throat seemingly dry as the formality began to return. "Thank you for the dance."

"It was my pleasure, princess. I am certain you'll be seeing me again soon." He took her hand, looked into her eyes, and placed his lips briefly on the back of her outstretched hand before letting her go.

vVvVv

Natalie found her friends amidst the crowd and her night of fun had really begun. They chatted and ate finger foods as much as they pleased and though the princess found herself trying to put up with Tifa's incessant teasing towards her new connection to Sephiroth, Natalie found her lips were unable to convey the events that had been shared with Kadaj.

The moment somehow seemed too private to share. It seemed like she wanted the happening kept to herself, stored away inside her. It wasn't supposed to be, but that intimate dance had taken place and she felt a strong connection towards him all of a sudden—which was absurd because she barely knew him. She wanted to talk to him again, but strangely, he disappeared from the crowd as well as his brothers. Sephiroth and her father hadn't been seen all throughout the evening since the introduction earlier.

And just before they parted. Kadaj had made her a little promise. Maybe they were just empty words, but somehow, it felt real. He was really sure of himself that she'd be seeing him again soon. Maybe he meant during her wedding. He would surely be there since it was his eldest brother's after all. Maybe she shouldn't think about it that much. Tonight was too beautiful to be spent on such a thought. She could think about them later, or in the morning while wandering the gardens. It could be better thought of with a clear head, after all.

"Hey Nat, you okay?" Zack, her escort for the evening, lightly touched her arm. Tifa and Aerith were staring at her worriedly as well.

"Sorry. I was just spacing," she chuckled nervously.

"Seeing Sephiroth too much for ya?" Zack spoke in a low voice, such as they did when they used the language of the masses.

"Possibly," Natalie humored, looking around for her mother.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You should be happy," Aerith remarked, smiling.

"Nobody likes to see an about-to-be-married young lady sad." Tifa nodded once, smiling too.

Zack patted her back encouragingly. "We'll be here for ya."

"Thanks."


	5. Dividing Dividends

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and as for your requests, here is the fifth installment. Hope you'll enjoy it. I'll update again in a few days. Enjoy and please review...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dividing Dividends**

_3 Days Later..._

The dining hall was quiet as servants brought in the first course of the Renaldis' meals. The soup was served, and the brothers ate in silence, with Sephiroth sitting at the head of the rectangular table.

"I've been meaning to talk to you three," Sephiroth suddenly spoke up, bringing the soup spoon to his lips.

"About?" Kadaj remarked nonchalantly, staring ahead at the coats of arms displayed on the opposite wall.

Sephiroth was feeling merciful enough to ignore the blatant interjection. "About business matters when I leave tomorrow morning." He curtly brought the table napkin and dabbed his chops free of moisture from the soup.

"Then, pray speak, brother," Loz urged him.

"One of you will have to ascend to the throne as overseer to the happenings in this kingdom. A daily report should be e-mailed to me every evening. Another will have to oversee the business of the noblemen in my court. And one has to act as a personal ambassador to the Domain of Ceres to ensure that the king wouldn't do anything foolish. I intend to keep my future engagement intact, and he'll have to tell me all that's happened in my return," Sephiroth explained, glancing at each young man in turn. "I couldn't enlist a more trustworthy help than that of my own brothers'."

"We'll manage," Yazoo replied with a determined nod.

"And as to the division of work?" Kadaj asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That decision should be made among you. I trust that you're all fully capable of doing all the tasks mentioned. We _are _of the same lineage after all," Sephiroth remarked with a crafty smile, selfish intents of his plan bombarding his mind.

"So who will act as king whilst Sephiroth is gone?" Yazoo spoke up, looking at Kadaj and Loz.

"You?" Kadaj suggested, smirking evilly.

"Why, I can't be possibly be a candidate. My intellect doesn't serve that well for the kingdom," Yazoo reasoned, hoping with all his might that Sephiroth might agree and Kadaj would take that position instead. He was a much better speaker and leader after all.

But much to Yazoo's dismay, his eldest brother just continued eating, listening quietly to the banters of his three younger brothers.

"Well, that cannot be possibly me since I am going to be of no use. I don't put into memory all the constitutions for ruling the kingdom as much as you do, Yazoo." Loz reasoned with a grin.

"Kadaj knows all that as well as I do," Yazoo reasoned some more.

"I'm awfully too young, you three agree with that notion, don't you?" The youngest shot back, and the room was silent for a full five seconds.

"Unfortunately so," Sephiroth grumbled, annoyed at the three. Why couldn't they make up their minds?

"Then I say Loz should take over," Yazoo remarked, looking at Loz with a stoned face.

"I say you discuss these matters with a full stomach. You're rambling is a result of hunger, and I propose no more talk of this whilst we sup." Sephiroth commanded in a calm voice.

The dining hall was filled with silence as the silver-haired men continuously kept their mouth shut. Loz was a little uneasy because he really wanted an outgoing conversation or a live debate between Kadaj and Sephiroth or between Yazoo and Kadaj, Yazoo didn't give a damn if they were all quiet because he really preferred it that way and there really wasn't much fun in talking unless the topic was of importance, and Kadaj was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even discuss things. Sephiroth on the other hand, was very comfortable with silence as the main course was served.

After dinner, the three princes found themselves in the library discussing the inevitable as Sephiroth had already retired to his quarters for a good night's sleep because he had an early flight tomorrow morning, and a long day ahead of him. Yazoo had his fingers intertwined as he rested them on the round oak table littered with various volumes of books that their private librarian hadn't managed to finish putting away yet. They sent her out to 'relax' because they were going to have a private meeting.

"Seriously Kadaj. You're better fitted for the role of the first task. I thought you wanted to be king when you were little," Yazoo chided.

"Yazoo, I was five. What did you expect? As I grow older, I realize that I'm not a Crown Prince. I stopped dreaming for a throne," Kadaj scoffed.

"Well, we can't put Loz in charge now, can we? Or else the entire Estate of Nyx would be candy coated. Literally." Yazoo placated his younger brother.

"I resent that," Loz piped up from an encyclopedia he was currently engrossed in.

"Well, it's true." Yazoo remarked calmly.

"Shut up, you two." Kadaj ordered in that authoritative tone that always seemed to work on anybody even on his brothers—except Sephiroth of course. "I say Yazoo should take that." He droned on, and looked at Yazoo as he spoke his next words. "Aside from the fact that you're a nerd in every angle imaginable, you seem to be calm enough to tackle reform groups than I do. I'm quite popular for a short temper," he smirked.

"I am _not _a nerd," Yazoo protested.

"If you say so," Kadaj shrugged. "But I still think you should take task number one."

"_That_ is absurd. You know as well as I do that you're more of the leading type than I am, and...you're a better speech-giver," Yazoo argued with the same stoic face.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "All in favor of Yazoo being the overseer of the kingdom, say I."

"I!" Kadaj and Loz both cried out in unison. The two grinned at each other and to Yazoo whose mood had darkened even more than usual.

"The I's have it," Kadaj crooned, smirking at the dark look Yazoo directed his way. "Oh lighten up Yazoo, it's a useful experience."

"Fine. I'll take the responsibility," Yazoo sulked, arms folded across his chest. "And as for the second task," he spoke up, changing the subject and glad when his brothers complied.

"I'll take that one," Loz grinned happily, wanting to take charge of the noblemen.

"Are you sure about that?" Yazoo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Very. Wanted that kind of job for so long," Loz grinned.

"And I guess that leaves me with the job of the ambassador," Kadaj smirked slyly, thinking of his future trip to his princess' domain.

"Behave yourself, little brother," Yazoo warned already knowing Kadaj's train of thought.

"Please Yazoo. Don't trifle yourself with such thoughts," Kadaj shook his head, amused. "I'll do my job well."

"Your job which is?" Yazoo raised an eyebrow, suspicious of Kadaj's intentions, remembering how he was so fond of Natalie when he first saw her at the party.

"To keep an eye on the king, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Kadaj droned.

Yazoo was silent after that, and so were the two other brothers. Loz was the first to stand up and bid them a good night. Once he had gone, Yazoo turned his unwavering stare at Kadaj's direction.

"You'd better get some sleep. You're leaving after lunch tomorrow after we've sent an announcement to the king of Ceres with the royal seal so he'll know the edict was from Seph himself." Yazoo remarked.

"First time I heard you call his Excellency by that name he so despises," Kadaj chuckled, clearly amused as he got to his feet. "'Night, brother."

"There's always a first for everything," Yazoo agreed. "Sleep well, Kadaj."

vVvVv

"_Will that be all, your Excellency?_"

"Yes that would be it. Take the necessary measures needed to carry out my orders in discreet fashion. I should not like a public scandal to issue forth from this. Just keep a close eye on him. I don't trust the child very well."

Sephiroth hung up, and leaned back against his most comfortable chair in his study, and reached for the glass of whisky set upon the furnished desk. He had called for Yazoo several hours ago to ask how the division of their work had been planned out, and the third born informed him that he was to be overseer of the kingdom, Loz to take charge of the noblemen, and Kadaj as the private ambassador to Ceres.

_2 Hours Earlier..._

_Sephiroth was quietly reading a couple of letters sent to him by concerned citizens. All of these, he would leave to one of his brothers once he would leave to attend a world summit meeting and have a pleasant vacation in his friends' place tomorrow. His vacation was sure to be a relaxing and tranquil one and very promising that he held the highest hopes of appearing fresh and ready on the day of his engagement, wedding, and thoroughly prepared to rule a united kingdom. _

_He had sent for Yazoo, who according to one of the maids was still in the library and awake despite how late it was, and meant to inquire about the division of the tasks he had given to his brothers. And if he wasn't mistaken, that was the very person knocking on the door to his study right now._

"_Come in," he called out in a sultry and low voice._

_The door opened slowly and quietly, revealing Yazoo's ever pale face. He crossed the room in a few strides and sat down on the chair opposite Sephiroth's desk when his eldest brother motioned for him to take a seat. Normally, Sephiroth would have sent for Kadaj, but seeing as he and Loz were already dreaming under the covers, he sent for Yazoo._

"_If you won't mind my asking, how did the division of the tasks go?" Sephiroth asked, picking up another envelope and tearing the seal. He glanced at Yazoo who went about to answer his question._

"_Twas orderly, dear brother. We discussed it all with a sound mind." Yazoo nodded once._

"_Who is to take my place as the overseer?" Sephiroth asked, multitasking quite impressively._

"_That would be me, brother. Kadaj and Loz voted me out."_

_Sephiroth was silent for a while—quietly shocked at the revelation. He expected Kadaj to be the overseer, and not Yazoo. If he were going to assign it to them, he would have chosen Kadaj as the overseer, Loz as the one in charge of the noblemen's court, and Yazoo as his private ambassador to Ceres. He knew what their youngest brother was like to women, and Sephiroth never really appreciated Kadaj's smoldering charms for girls that left him with a reputation of a player. Well, Sephiroth guessed he'd have to resort to other means._

"_I trust that you are fully capable, Yazoo..." Sephiroth commented, staring at his brother intensely, perfectly hiding the disappointment._

"_I sure hope so," Yazoo nodded once._

"_And who is in charge of the noblemen?"_

"_Loz..."_

"_The private ambassador would be Kadaj." Sephiroth mused to himself. "Perhaps the boy wouldn't mind spending the summer away from home, would he?"_

"_I think he is fully capable," Yazoo agreed, having second thoughts about Kadaj's motives yet again. _

"_No matter. I should be back in time before school starts. I trust that he'll be going away to college in another country?" Sephiroth asked, dragging his fingers along the folders stacked one on top of the other at the corner of his desk._

"_That _is _what he's been telling us," Yazoo nodded in agreement._

"_What time would he be departing tomorrow?"_

"_After lunch..."_

_Sephiroth nodded once, and dismissed Yazoo and bade him a good night. He sat there, contemplating his next move since his previous ones had undoubtedly been botched by his brothers. Swiftly, he fished the phone in his pocket and dialed a number._

Sephiroth picked up his glass of whisky and took a sip. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Kadaj was ambassador. Any wrong move that the youngest might make could be easily dealt with when he returned. It was much more reasonable to eliminate Kadaj if he committed something gravely wrong, and Sephiroth was confident that no matter what situation, Kadaj would be able to screw it up just as easily. His only problems now were how to get Yazoo and Loz out of the way. Those two were just too obedient for their own good.

He would've appreciated it more if they were rule breakers like that insolent brat. They would be a lot easier to throw away.

vVvVv

Kadaj wasn't asleep as what the others had thought. He was actually pretty wide awake and feigning sleep the whole time. It was well past midnight that Kadaj grunted and sat up, thinking of his journey tomorrow morning. It was a long drive to Ceres and he'd have to pack his things tomorrow, enough clothes to spend the whole summer there. In the meantime, what should he do? He very well couldn't sleep, that's for sure.

Sighing, he reached for his phone on his bedside table and dialed a number. The call had gone straight through voice mail.

"Hey, I...just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you. You'll find someone else. Bye."

He ended the call after leaving the message and he pretty much did the same to the other four girls. Well, he was labeling himself an insensitive jerk nowadays, but hey, he never really liked either of them after all. He was just infatuated.

'_What does that supposed infatuation make it any different from your unsurprising attraction to Princess Natalie?'_

'_It's different because I'm actually willing to trash those other girls for her.'_

'_Oh sure. Date her for a little while until you get tired of her and finally start dating someone else behind her back.'_

'_I wouldn't do that anymore.'_

'_Maybe you're just afraid,' _Kadaj thought to himself as he reclined on his pillows. _'Or behaving because she's of the same status as you.'_

'_... Am I talking to myself?'_

'_Pretty much...'_

Kadaj groaned, extremely annoyed as he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow until the need for air became necessary. He returned to his old position and this time, folded his arms and using them as a pillow for his head. He let his thoughts wander, to his waiting job at a foreign estate, to his keen eye on the king, and to his time in the palace with Natalie. For some reason, he was more than happy that Sephiroth was going on vacation this summer, and that left him with superiority with himself. He should admit that he wanted to be the overseer of the kingdom, but thought it rather boring.

Why play king and be all snotty on that throne when you can have fun in a foreign land? Well, maybe not foreign because he'd been there many a time. He spent a whole two weeks there during spring break at his private high school. Ceres actually had pretty good night clubs and malls and had tons of places to wander. Their slums were pretty rampant too, and the people were divided into two classes: aristocrat, and common folk.

He never really understood why people were to be divided that way—not that he cared though. Kadaj sat upright again, annoyed with trying to sleep and taking pills. Instead, he decided to do what any other insomniac guy out there would. Moving swiftly from his four-posted bed, he set to work and began arranging and hooking up the necessary wires of his PS3 to his LCD TV. He waited for the system to boot up and then disappeared from his room to get the popcorn residing in his lounge room.

A few minutes later, the prince was fondly kicking enemy's ass in the game, and occasionally made a grab for popcorn that had been poured into a bowl while he sat at the foot of his bed. He had pulled on a cotton t-shirt since the air conditioner was making the room quite chilly.

And that is how Kadaj spent the rest of his night in his room, playing video games with the curtains drawn—closed and shrouding the large spacious room in darkness.

Four hours later, there was a gentle knock at his door. The room was still so dark and wasn't really surprising since the curtains of the ceiling-to-floor windows were still drawn. Kadaj was still sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed, game controller in his hands, eyes glued to the screen, and the TV casting an eerie glow on the room.

"Come in," Kadaj called distractedly, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

The maid paused at the door at seeing the state the room was in. Unfortunately for Kadaj, Yazoo had gone with the maid as well, and was extremely appalled at the sight of his brother playing video games.

"Have you been doing this the whole night?" Yazoo inquired, keeping his temper in check as always.

The maid was still frozen at the threshold to the dark room, Kadaj's tray of breakfast in her hands. She really couldn't say much at the prince's state. It was a good thing Yazoo had insisted on checking on Kadaj. Yazoo entered the room briskly, and headed for the curtains. The maid seemed to snap to her senses. She swiftly put Kadaj's tray on the bed side table, and caught up to Yazoo. She couldn't let her prince do that work.

"Kadaj, stop that and come eat breakfast." Yazoo said this as the maid was parting the curtains in one window.

"It's morning already?" Kadaj gasped, blinking at the harsh sun that shone through his bedroom windows after the maid had finished with the curtains.

"Your breakfast is at your bedside table, my lord. Will there be anything else?" She asked politely, hands folded neatly in front of her modest white apron.

"Thank you, Leah." Kadaj nodded once, and motioned for her to go.

The young maid had managed to catch the charming smile the young prince had flashed her way. She bowed and swiftly left the room, blushing, for even she found it hard to deny the gorgeous looks of her young master. Yazoo waited until Kadaj's bedroom door closed, and he turned to his younger brother with a disapproving look.

"You stayed up all night playing that rubbish?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kadaj shrugged, walking to his bedside table, and leisurely picked up a croissant from the plate of luxury food and took a bite. He offered some to Yazoo who denied the offer with a polite shake of his head.

"What time of day is it, anyway?" Kadaj inquired, after swallowing a bite.

"Fifteen minutes after seven in the morning. How long have you been playing those video games?" Yazoo asked, smoothing a hand through his long silver hair.

"A tad four hours I suppose," Kadaj mused nonchalantly, finishing his croissant.

"My, you're obsessed," Yazoo sassed good-naturedly, and the younger brother threw him a glare.

"Where's Loz?" Kadaj asked, picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Exercising in the gym," Yazoo frowned slightly as he answered. "I came here to inquire as to plans of your leave this afternoon. Have you packed your luggage yet?"

"Nope," Kadaj answered cheerily, pronouncing the 'p' with a happy pop as he replaced his coffee and took another croissant from the plate.

"Get to work, brother. You have a tiresome journey to undergo. As temporary king, I have already sent a message to Ceres' government and that they should be expecting you at five in the afternoon." Yazoo informed him, heading for the door.

"Sephiroth's gone?" Kadaj exclaimed; Yazoo failing to see the cheeky grin his brother pulled off.

"For now..." He answered, exiting Kadaj's room and leaving the smirking teenager standing in his room, finishing his breakfast.


	6. A Prince's Welcome

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that these updates came so late. I've been away from the internet for quite a long time-unwanted circumstances and such... Anyway, I hope these two chapters make up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and as per usual please leave another review if you've finished. I really want to know what you think. I'm currently working on Chapter 13 of this story, so expect another update in a week or so. I am bent on finishing this story just as I have done with Blood of My Blood.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Prince's Welcome**

It was already two hours after lunch when Natalie found herself sitting in the gazebo located in the vast palace gardens. Her morning was a busy one; she barely had time to enjoy her day. A meeting with her parents and the court's noblemen had left her bored and in want of amusement. The high palace walls had conveniently blocked her view of the outside world. It was a place made known to her through television, but she'd never been there before—until her eighteenth birthday that is.

So here did this princess stay, not expecting company and just leisurely enjoying the fresh breeze that blew through the garden. Some flowers were still in bloom—no doubt a vivid remnant of spring. She still had an hour more to spare before she should get ready for the coming of a royal guest. Her attendant had informed her of these events in the morning—as was her mother's request. For some reason, Kadaj's words had returned to memory. He promised her some days ago that he'd be seeing her again, and now he was coming here. Was he aware of this future event?

Natalie sighed, mindful of that intimate dance that night. Tonight, there would be a formal dinner in honor of Kadaj's coming. It was Sephiroth's orders that he send his brother here for the summer, and Natalie knew that it was wrong, but for some reason, she was suspicious of that plan. She didn't know why though, so she left it at the back of her head. Her father however, had no such qualms with the idea. To put it simply, the king was thrilled—in his own way. He immediately arranged for an entourage for the prince, though he was wary of Kadaj's reputation, but he was to be his daughter's future brother-in-law, so they really couldn't do anything about it.

The princess was also aware of course. She wasn't a fan of newspapers, but she had once caught a headline screaming of a scandal that involved Kadaj. From what she could remember, the young blue blood was reported to have been seen partying in a night club and had caused a bar fight after getting drunk. And that news was but a year ago, but the impression remained of course. After meeting him at the party, a sudden thought occurred to her that maybe he had changed.

Her thoughts were broken by the sudden entrance of her personal attendant. She seemed to be in a hurry, and normally, Natalie would've stood up at the sight, but she remained seated, still pondering her earlier thoughts.

"Your highness," she gasped, resisting the urge to sit for it was improper lest her lady invited her to. "Her majesty has requested for you to come to her quarters at once," she resumed her breathing hard.

Natalie sat still, staring ahead, hands folded across her lap. "Josie?"

At the sound of her name leaving the princess's lips, the attendant quickly erected her position. Princess Natalie rarely called her by name for kingdom tradition forbids it, even in these days of modernization.

"Yes, your highness?"

"What is the outside world like?" Natalie mused, almost to herself but turned her head so she could see her attendant's pretty face framed by lustrous brown locks. "Is it as bad as my mother talks of?"

"Oh no, your highness," replied the young woman. "But it _is _a place highly resided by danger for a fine young lady like you."

"Why, girls not of my status live freely in that place don't they?" Natalie asked, quite shocked at the startling description of the place occupied by the masses.

Josie nodded once. "Yes, your highness, but you are of a delicate upbringing. Those people can never understand you if you were to be there. Princess, I believe her majesty told me fairly well to hurry," she said, casually reminding the girl of her true purpose of having been a bother.

"Oh yes. Yes of course," Natalie smiled, snapping out of her thoughts and standing up as her attendant led the way.

vVvVv

Kadaj sat back warily, ignoring the latte that had been set on his cup holder since the beginning of the hour-long flight. He had no such plans to drink it now, since it was certainly cold, and after taking a sniff, he knew he wouldn't like it anyway. He had everything packed, and his semi-formal suit put on, he had boarded their private plane that was bound to reach Ceres in an hour's time. Kadaj wasn't really sure how long he was up in the air, but it already seemed like a long time. He knew it was possible, for being stuck in the seat doing nothing was a not a pleasant way to pass his time. The TV that had been set was airing a film made in the old times, and of course, it was hardly entertaining.

More long minutes were spent in boredom. He could hear the laughter and the jokes of his bodyguards that were seated far back and who were enjoying a friendly game of poker. One of them had mustered up the courage to ask him a while ago if he wanted to join, but he refused, wanting to spend some time alone. Just as Kadaj was beginning to doze off, the voice of the flight attendant was heard instructing them to prepare for landing.

Kadaj groaned. Why were good times always supposed to be ruined? And after the announcement that the plane had touched the ground, Kadaj's phone vibrated in his pocket. The call was from Loz, probably checking if he had arrived in one piece.

"Hi Loz," Kadaj greeted with an air of boredom and exhaustion.

"_Hi little bro,_" he sounded really cheerful, and that made Kadaj frown slightly. "_So, is everything alright?_"

"More so than you can imagine..." Kadaj mumbled, unknowingly being sarcastic. Don't get him wrong. Kadaj liked Loz because unlike Yazoo, his second eldest brother refused to talk formally with his brothers. He preferred plain old language, and Kadaj liked it that way.

"_Oh, that's good to hear._" Kadaj could picture Loz beaming, and if his brother knew he was being sarcastic, he didn't show it.

"So why did you call?" Kadaj inquired, out of patience for polite talk.

"_Yazoo asked me to. He wanted to check if you were okay. Are you?_"

Kadaj sighed. "I'm fine. Tell Yazoo I'm okay, and I'm not a baby that needs to be looked after and taken care of every single minute."

"_Okay, Kadaj. Call if you feel like it, and we'll do the same once in a while. See you in two months._"

"'Kay. Don't let your guard down." Kadaj hung up after that, and rose to his feet, eager to get out of the dreary plane and its heady scent that made his nose ache. He longed to be outside, alright, and it wasn't for long.

vVvVv

The airport is always crowded with people—that's almost a self-written fact—so it wasn't really surprising when a great number of them paused from what they were doing once they caught sight of the playboy prince who had a stately reputation and after the scandal a year ago, wasn't completely forgotten by the people or the media for that matter. Kadaj wasn't really surprised that once he entered the building, guards and armed forces had already been stationed across the airport, in every nook and cranny, ensuring the extra safety of—not just the passengers—but of the prince himself.

Reporters came up to him now and then, flocked around him like annoying birds when they saw he had a good dish to serve. Microphones and cameras were following him and being pointed his way, and numerous questions were asked as to his unexpected arrival that had just been announced this morning. Kadaj only gave them one statement.

"Would you kindly tell us what the prince of the Kingdom of Nyx is doing here?"

"Your highness, what do you say about those people who have continued to openly criticize you for your reputation?"

"Your majesty, the people are eager to know your purpose for coming here."

Kadaj stopped walking, and spoke: "There shall be a press conference later on in one of the rooms in his majesty's palace. Feel free to ask your questions there."

With that said, the media still refused to leave him alone. So much for a private trip. It was one of the many reasons why Kadaj resented publicity. He walked at a faster pace, his personal bodyguards doing their best to shield their master from the media. Each time his opinion was asked, Kadaj simply shook his head and continued on until he reached the private car that had been sent for him by the king. But even there, they continued to pester him. And just to give a little thrill, Kadaj rolled down the tinted window from his seat and reporters flocked and questioned him relentlessly. He merely flashed them a charming smile that he was oh so popular for and was all too smoldering for the ladies and signaled for the chauffeur to get moving.

vVvVv

The Augustes lounged comfortably in the massive receiving room, waiting for the arrival of their guest. It served particularly as a lobby, and the family of three casually sat around the couches set up over the luxurious carpet adorning the floor. There was a grand piano near the reception desk where a hired musician might play, but in the meantime, the royal family just waited in silence. King Frederick—dressed in his coat-and-tie attire—was engrossed in a newspaper while a cup of coffee was perched on the coffee table. Queen Adriana—dressed in a smart woman's blouse and a pencil skirt—was quietly thinking while sipping on her cup of tea. And our ever charming Princess Natalie—wearing a knee-level sleeveless turquoise dress, her hands donned with white gloves—was casually reading a paperback novel of the romance genre.

"Pardon me to interrupt your reading, dear, but what time of the day did our guest say he'd be coming?" The queen asked, placing her cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Six in the afternoon," he nodded, once, returning his attention to the newspaper.

The queen said no more after that, and they were once more shrouded in silence as the royal family waited. It was fifteen minutes later when Natalie found herself close to dozing off, and feeling somewhat as if they were on a vigil instead of sitting comfortably on the couches waiting for a VIP. Having able to read enough, she sighed, and leaned back on the soft pillows and laid the paperback novel down. And it was at this juncture that the trumpets outside the palace walls resound—announcing that the prince had just arrived. Natalie sat upright, her attention heightened for the reason that a princess must never be caught slacking.

The double doors at the entrance of the receiving room were opened, and the family stood up and greeted the prince with a warm welcome. The king greeted the young prince lavishly, personally introducing his wife and daughter even though Kadaj already knew who they were. And Kadaj, acknowledging the gracious welcome of his hosts, bowed courteously to the king and queen, and then, taking the princess' gloved hand, bent down and kissed it, his eyes meeting hers in a powerful gaze that nearly rendered Natalie speechless.

And off they went to get ready for the press conference that was to take place after dinner. Frederick and Kadaj walked ahead of the ladies, casually conversing political affairs as the butler took his cue and walked ahead of them to lead his masters to the dining room where the food would be waiting. Natalie silently trailed after them; hands at her sides, face set forward, her mother walking with the same regal posture next to her. She might've looked calm and serene on the outside, but inside she was confused as a whirlpool.

So Kadaj's promise came true. She met him again. That kiss on the hand had been a sign of courtesy, but that look he gave her. It was so...mesmerizing, like those green eyes peered into her soul. His eyes held an incalculable amount of mischief in them, and it made the princess insatiably curious as to what Sephiroth's motives were for sending him.

And so, to dinner they sat. The first course of the meal had arrived and was set in each plate. Natalie had begun eating cautiously just like everyone else—always careful not to spill any morsels into the table cloth.

"First off, what may I call you, Lord Kadaj? It seems to be too much of business thing if I shall address you by title. My family and I prefer a close fellowship," Frederick smiled.

Kadaj dabbed his table napkin across his lips, and replied. "You may call me 'Kadaj'."

"Of course, your highness. So Kadaj, your brother, Lord Sephiroth has informed me that you will be going off to college in the fall. If it's not too much of a personal question, may I inquire about your plans?"

Well, it wouldn't do any harm to tell the king about his future education. What harm could he do?

"Well, as to me and my brothers' plans, we have unanimously agreed to send me to college in Mideel. I have already sought out a fine university to house my education," Kadaj explained, taking a sip of wine from the goblet.

"State universities in Mideel can be quite picky," the queen commented, taking a very lady-like bite on her steak.

Kadaj nodded. "Perhaps so, but it's not a problem that can't be easily fixed with a little attitude adjustment." He smirked as the king and the queen both fell silent. "What about Princess Natalie?"

Natalie looked up instinctively at the mention of her name. Her mother threw her a knowing glance, sending the perfect message that told the princess to keep her mouth shut.

"Why, Natalie is being home-schooled," the queen replied with a pleasant aura. "But since we can't let her become totally dependent on the comforts provided her, she will spend her college years away from home." The queen explained with a sweet smile.

"I see." Kadaj flashed Natalie an innocent smile which didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

The two reigning monarchs threw worried glances at each other, knowing full well of Kadaj's famous reputation, and Natalie wasn't exactly stable enough to deal with those things yet; she was perfectly susceptible to the prince's charms, and besides, she was to be engaged to Sephiroth by summer's end.

After that slight conversation, awkward silence reigned once more—increasing the chasm of indifference between the hosts and their guest. Natalie ate silently, enjoying her meal, and throwing side glances Kadaj's way, hoping he didn't notice. How old was he? He looked so young, probably a little older than her if she was correct. And yet, he seemed to be more informed about everything; another reason why Natalie sometimes resented her life as a princess. She sighed quietly. She had three more years before she could get out of her shell.

vVvVv

As promised, after dinner the royalties casually made their way to the function room of the palace where the press was sure to be waiting, and as they filed in one by one, the guests rose and the king lifted hand and coaxed them all to sit. After the usual introductions, they were soon bombarded with loads of questions that demanded answers as much as the people demanded perfect governing.

A journalist in the crowd stood up. "I wish this question of mine to be answered by his Excellency," she bowed, and Kadaj swiftly took up the microphone lying idly on his side of the rectangular table.

"The people of Ceres wish to know your purposes of coming here, and will it bring good terms to the masses?"

'_Well, duh. I'm not exactly all play and no work. It would do you good if I kept watch over your king,_' Kadaj thought and seriously considered giving that answer, but Sephiroth would seriously wring his neck if he dared answer like that.

"As obedience to the requests of my brother, Lord Sephiroth, I come here as his personal ambassador for the summer and am also here to discuss political affairs which might further occur once my lord is already married to your gorgeous princess," he smirked.

"So your Excellency has come here as prior the lord of Nyx's request?"

"Quite right, sir..." Kadaj replied cordially.

A media reporter stood and addressed the king. "If your majesty would be so kind as to answer my humble question, I would be much obliged."

"Pray speak," the king declared, the room bathed in silence as camera flashes went on everywhere.

The reporter bowed. "I would only like to know if the princess is truly ready for her future engagement and wedding by summer's end. Not to say that I'm questioning your leadership sire, but I only want to know what the masses would expect and if the kingdom is truly ready for unification and extension of borders."

The king cleared his throat, not the least bit offended. He expected this line of questioning, and he cared deeply for his people and for his ancestral pride. He had to answer these questions with firmness and confidence. Or else, what shall these people say?

"I can assure you that this prosperous kingdom of ours is rightfully ready for unification by the marriage of two monarchs each coming from different domains. And I have no such qualms over passing this kingdom my family has inherited from ancestral birth to a new and much more superior race." The crowd nodded in agreement, some jotted down notes. "And I do believe that Lord Sephiroth's family is a fully capable one. The people of Ceres ought to give them credit for it. And I truly appreciate Lord Sephiroth's emphasis on filial trust in the form of personally sending his brother here in order to personally oversee affairs that we are to discuss in the future."

The reporter spoke up yet again. "Your majesty's answer is truly promising, but my first question has not been answered yet."

The queen took over after receiving a knowing glance from her husband. "If you wouldn't mind, our king has given me the pleasure to reward you with an answer to that question." The people nodded, pens poised at the ready. "I can assure you..." the queen declared proudly, "...that your princess is physically, emotionally, and socially ready for such a responsibility. She has proved herself to be very submissive, and meek. Princess Natalie is a calm and collected young lady, and her studies shall not be neglected and the tradition of celebrating our princess's eighteenth birthday won't be forgotten. In spite of her marriage, she shall still continue her education with Lord Sephiroth's permission, of course."

There was murmuring in the crowd, and Natalie froze as every one's gazes seemed to train on her. One journalist slowly stood, and asked her question in a loud voice.

"I beg pardon from your majesties—not that the answers weren't enough. But as it is still a free country, with all due respect, I wish to hear Princess Natalie's answer of the question given by my fellow media reporter."

Natalie raised her glazed blue eyes to the crowd, displaying the air of confidence that was essentially needed and never lacking in a blue blood of her descent. Every princess should never show signs of insecurity if there be any.

"I believe my queen, has accurately portrayed my would-be answer. I may appear young, but I am mature and perfectly adequate in manners and submission. I assure you personally, that I am ready for my fated destiny at summer's end. As surely as I have done all these years, I shall continue to be your loyal and kind-hearted princess. I seek not the control of my inheritance, but the good of my people, and I am always willing to listen to your comments—may it be positive or negative—that I may make myself useful and approachable."

Their audience had stood up and clapped for the young monarch who had so prestigiously given her answer. It was truly wise, and confident. She was indeed ready. The others nodded in sheer agreement, and no one was able to ignore the king and queen's heartfelt and proud smiles towards such a witty answer that could only be given by learned young women. Natalie has proven that. Kadaj on the other hand, clapped in a gentlemanly way, and found a nugget of respect being forced into his brain. He found himself thinking—and as he stared at the princess now—that she was a young lady of noble integrity indeed.


	7. They Meet Again

**Chapter 7: They Meet Again**

Natalie awoke the next morning with the cheerful sun beaming at her through her balcony windows. She had forgotten to draw the curtains last night, and had fallen asleep under the covers of her bed. The book she had been reading lay forgotten beside her, and she sat up. Last night was a tiring one indeed. After the press conference, she immediately retired to her quarters and after a warm shower, had dressed in her night gown and went up to bed with a book. What had become of their royal guest, she didn't know? He was most likely shown up to his room by the highly regarded butler, and he to must have settled in for the night.

She was about to get out of bed when there was a gentle tap on her door. After saying the usual 'come in', the maid entered carrying her breakfast as usual. She bowed respectfully after having set her breakfast in bed, and Natalie gave her a pleasant smile, and the maid had left the room.

After the usual morning preparations and shower, she dressed in one of her knee-level black dresses with long sleeves that were cuffed at the hems, and she put on her black boots. Surprisingly though, Josie wasn't around to give her the usual morning announcement of activities and appointments she had on today. Hopefully, she'd get the day off, but knowing her job as a princess, it was highly unlikely and extremely lucky if she ever had a chance.

Natalie walked briskly through the palace corridors and halls, servants greeting her as she passed them and as they did their regal duties. It was perfectly obvious where she was headed: the palace gardens. It was her most favorite place out of all the rooms and facilities in the grand estate. There was fresh air, and some flowers still blossomed in the summer, and it was very quiet there. Normally, she would've gone out to the stables and rode a chocobo, but she wasn't in the mood.

vVvVv

Kadaj awoke this morning to a splitting headache. He wasn't drunk last night, and he didn't have a case of jet lag either, so frankly, he had no idea what caused the sudden bodily malfunction. He hoped it would disappear. He had a job to do today and a meeting with his highness at lunch. Blinking to clear his fuzzy vision, the prince blankly stared up at the canopy over his head. There were patterns etched in the dark woodwork. How he noticed this nonsense, he didn't know.

Of course, it had to be at this moment that his phone suddenly rang. Groaning, he blindly fumbled around the bed-side table without warranting the furniture a glance until he located his phone. Pressing, the 'talk' button, he held the device up to his ear, and yawned, recognizing the caller ID as Yazoo's—probably calling to check on him again.

"_Good morning, brother..._"

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Yazoo sounded annoyed when he replied. "_You ought to have decent manners with you. I'm calling to check._"

Kadaj rolled over onto his side, and growled, his silver hair sheeting into his face, but he didn't care. "I'm fine!" He whined. "I just woke up, and was about to get out of bed to ring the bell for my breakfast when you called." Well, it _was_ partly true.

Yazoo was silent for a while. "_I apologize, brother. But really, I received a message via electronic mail from Sephiroth this morning._"

Kadaj rolled his eyes and sighed. Oh Yazoo...always one for formal terms. Electronic mail was such an old term. Email pretty much meant the same, didn't it?

"And?" He huffed, getting impatient over Yazoo's lagging.

"And _ever so politely gave me direct orders to know how you're doing._"

"If you really want to know, I have a business meeting with Natalie's father at lunch. Hopefully, we'll discuss matters there. I'll update you tonight on my tab." Kadaj placated, wanting to hang up.

"_Alright then. I trust that you shall have a productive day, brother. My regards to your hosts._"

And just like that, the line went dead. Kadaj's mouth twisted into an adorable expression of disagreement before lowering his phone onto the bed, sitting himself upright, and reached promptly for his shirt that he had thrown to the floor last night. He was putting it on when there was a knock on the grand doors to his guestroom. And once again, the usual morning routine for our dear blue-bloods continued. Breakfast in bed as always. After that was done, Kadaj had wandered into the shower room and maximized his hygiene before putting on his semi-formal attire, and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. His headache wasn't completely gone yet, after all. Damn, he needed a pain killer.

vVvVv

Natalie sat alone in the gazebo again, pondering, gloved hands folded neatly across her lap. Any other day, any other situation, she might have found herself wandering about the well-trimmed grass, and picking flowers—such as most princesses in fairytales do. Speaking of which, it had always made her feel awkward, reading children's' books that involved princesses and princes living in faraway kingdoms, basking in riches and glory, and have no care in the world. Where the story always had a happy ending and the villain defeated, but that wasn't her case.

Because being a real-life royalty meant huge responsibility. Real-life royalty meant governing the kingdom the best way you could and learning all you can from your teachers. It wasn't a bed of roses, sure she had anything a girl could ask for, but everything came with a price. And her well-to-do life cost her freedom she yearned for so much.

Natalie sighed amidst these deep thoughts and didn't really notice the prince strolling about her 'territory'. Kadaj saw her first of course, but pointedly refused to address her, since...he'd done enough of the addressing during her party and last night's event. But he still couldn't stop staring. She looked beautiful as ever, even with her back turned to him. The early morning sun shone down on the garden, the golden strands of her hair reflecting the sun's splendor. Kadaj shook his head, clearing his dreamy thoughts. Gaia, _what_ was he thinking? More importantly, where the hell did that come from?

She didn't know but sensing another life form's presence, she whirled around and spotted the lonely silver-haired prince. Never one to react so indignantly, she smiled in greeting to him. Kadaj smirked slightly, and walked to her place.

"Should the lady mind if I join her?" He asked curtly.

Natalie felt unsure about this, but complied nonetheless, and nodded once. "She would like that very much..."

Kadaj sat on the mini bench opposite her, and for almost a long time, they just stared at each other blankly, searching for the words. It was too damn awkward, and Kadaj wanted to change that, but Natalie spoke first.

"I was informed that my lord Sephiroth had sent his dutiful brother to our humble kingdom as an ambassador," she remarked.

He scowled slightly, annoyed at the cloud of formal talk. "Yes indeed. There are certain business matters to be discussed between his majesty, King Frederick, and me."

Natalie nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind my asking, my lord. How long have you been living?"

It was an honestly curious question. Well, judging from Kadaj's appearance, and his obscene reputation as a player, she had a vague idea of the monarch's age, but she wanted to make sure.

He smiled. "Seventeen years, my lady..."

She resisted the urge to gasp, let alone flutter her eyelids in a shocked manner. She had to remind herself that even though he was a teenager like her—and most probably close to Zack or Cloud's age—he was still a prince and not one of her close friends that she could readily use the language of the masses on.

"Why, quite young and only a few years older than myself," she smiled, alighting a hand on her chest and bowing good-naturedly.

"So I've been told," he murmured in a distant voice.

"So...I should like to be more acquainted with my guest since I really didn't have the opportunity at the party. Tell me about yourself, good sir." She grinned, a very childish expression on her face.

"As you wish... What should her majesty like to know?"

Screw formal talk! "How's it like living in a household with siblings? What are your plans in life? What do you plan to do after college?"

He chuckled. She was so refreshing, but it was really fun to tease, so... "I beg your pardon, my lady? You have quite the swift tongue and a very curious upbringing," he remarked, smugly folding his arms across his chest.

She pursed her lips, wanting to smack her forehead for letting her mouth take over. Why did she just have to 'screw the formal talk'?

"I apologize, my lord. I never meant to... startle you," she muttered, head bowed, and afraid to meet his mesmerizing eyes.

Kadaj's lips curled into a crafty smile. She was courteous, self-aware, confident, and there was a teeny smudge of teenage hormones. He shouldn't talk since they were practically on the same level.

"No worries, princess. I don't really mind. I... much prefer the ordinary way of talking rather than the aristocratic type." He smiled at her when she dared to look at his face. "So, should I answer your first question?"

"Yes, please..."

"Alright. Living with siblings is...a bit interesting, if you share a good bond. Your question's pretty wise, if I say so myself, since...your engagement to my eldest brother is ordained and certain. You should probably start getting friendly with your future brother-in-law."

Natalie blushed. "Perhaps I should."

"I don't really know about Sephiroth's...future plans, but if he's going to take you home to Nyx after the wedding, be forewarned that you're going to live in a nuthouse. Or should I say, a nut-palace." He smirked.

"How do you mean?" Natalie frowned slightly, fidgeting with her black gloves.

He shook his head. "You'll know soon enough. Siblings can be...disturbing, but purely awesome most of the time, especially if you're of the same sex, but like I said, that package comes with a price of easily getting pissed off especially if you're the youngest, and I'm talking from experience," he declared, leaning back on the bench, and setting his left ankle on top of his right knee.

"Do you get privacy?" She inquire, curiosity shining in her dark blue eyes.

"Of course... And to answer your second question, I plan to live a quiet life, probably continue with my 'art', and that's pretty much what I'll do after college. Maybe I'll organize a charity or something..." He smiled to himself at the thought. "What about you?"

"Um... It's actually pretty taboo, but I think it's only fair, but I'm swearing you to secrecy. Promise me you won't divulge this secret of mine." She paused, and Kadaj nodded for her to continue. "I... I've... I've never been outside the palace walls."

That wasn't surprising, but still... what the what?! "Why?" He asked, running a hand across his hair.

"I can't go until I'm eighteen..." she mumbled, staring at her hands again.

"For real?" He asked, his eyes could've been bugging out.

She nodded mutely. "That's why I wanna ask... Is it...really _that _dangerous out there?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Partly, yes cuz it's a _jungle _out there, but I promise that it's the best place to go for a little strolling."

"Jungle?" She asked, head tilted at a cute angle.

"Yup... Gangs, street thugs, robbers, kidnappers, rapists, killers, drug lords... You're actually well protected here."

He stared at her as she visibly blanched at the description he'd given her.

"S-Savages?" She stuttered naively.

Kadaj laughed, but stopped when she gave him a dry look. "I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to scare you with such a description but it's true. Although, I left out the good ones. Exactly why it's a jungle. You meet different people everyday. Some rich, some poor, some suicidal, some bubbly. Different cultures, diverse personalities."

"I hope to see it soon." She remarked.

"Why wait when you can do it now?" He exclaimed.

She shook her head. "I can't disobey my parents, and how do you expect me to sneak out when I'm heavily guarded most of the time."

Kadaj just laughed again. "Trust me; I have ways, but... maybe you're not yet ready," he stood up. "But... please be so good as to tell me when you are. I'll personally take you there myself. Anyways, I gotta run, princess. Things to do."

"Of course," she nodded, staying in her seat. "What shall I call you, my lord?"

Kadaj paused, frowned slightly. "Just 'Kadaj' is fine..."

She nodded politely. "Wish granted. Have a good day, sir. I hope you'll find it accomplished."

He was already on the second step on the gazebo before he turned to look at her over his shoulder, a smoldering smile adorning his impish face.

"I guess I'll see you around, princess."

He turned back around, and started walking in the opposite direction and she stared after him, the things he told her, rushing endlessly inside her head. Would she really be brave enough to venture outside of the palace walls before she was eighteen? She was willing to wait, but three years are so long. She could only take so much confinement. She looked at the vast greenness of the garden grounds where Kadaj had disappeared from, and she remained in her seat, still seriously contemplating Kadaj's suggestion.

_Could _she defy palace tradition at all?

* * *

**A/N: Could she? :)**


	8. The Infuriating Truth

**A/N: Please review. Pretty please, with the puppy dog eyes. Tell me what you think, whether positive or negative, I'll be happy to accept it. Constructive criticism would be nice too. It helps me improve. If the story's getting boring, I promise it'll work back up sooner. They're kind of in a calm right now. Plots are emerging in my later chapters. Anyways, I decided to post this, so happy reading. I really appreciate a review. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Infuriating Truth**

To say that the meeting was interesting would probably be the understatement of the year. It was horrible! It was tiring! It was excruciating—having to lag through hours of listening to men babble about insignificant nonsense! Having to slug through a meeting with incomprehensible old geezers was _not _Kadaj's cup of tea.

To say the least, our young prince daydreamed through the whole gathering. They asked for his opinion out of courtesy, and not that they'd actually cared what he thought. What could they expect from a spoiled prince? Wise counsel? Mighty advice? No! They'd expect a head full of ego and girls. Sadly, they were right.

Kadaj was walking along the main lobby of the palace, loosening his tie as he went, and unbuttoning his smartly done semi-formal jacket. From the exploring he'd done earlier this morning, he managed to come across the library that was no different in size from theirs back at Nyx. The furniture and books were different of course. And he wasn't surprised to see the humongous room empty. People rarely read these days.

Kadaj was on his way there now, not really looking forward to reading through a leather bound book with web infested dusty pages, but for some peace and quiet. He had his laptop with him after all, and he just wanted to retire and play a nice game of 'Left 4 Dead' where no one could bother him. He would've opted for his room in the palace, but...he just felt uneasy there.

vVvVv

"Your highness, there's someone on the phone for you," Josie remarked, appearing at the threshold of Natalie's study.

"Did he make himself known?" The princess inquired, eyes never leaving the pages of her textbook while her other hand was busy highlighting a few important words.

"No milady," her personal attendant replied with a shake of her head.

Natalie outstretched a hand for the phone and Josie gave it to her and briskly left the princess' study. Holding the phone up to her ear, she waited. It could be one of those reformists asking for petitions. It wasn't really surprising. She was used to it at a young age.

"Good evening, Princess Natalie Auguste speaking." She mused with that same regal tone she always used in unknown speakers in the phone.

"_It's me... No need to get all formal talk._" Tifa. She could almost picture the brunette smiling as she said those words.

"Oh! Hey Teef! What's up?" She asked, frowning at the stray smudge of yellow that hit the corner of the right page because of the highlighter.

"_Nothing really. Just wanted to know how my best friend's doing?_"

"Well... I'm fine...to say the least."

"_What have you been up to?_"

"Nothing! That's the problem. I could die of boredom. Can't you guys come over and let's do some karaoke in the entertainment hall."

Tifa sighed heavily. "_I would _really_ love too, but... Dad's got plans for this week. Said he's wanted to take the family out to go camping._"

_Now _it was Natalie's turn to sigh. Tifa and her family were going camping in the woods—the _real_ woods, a real forest with diverse animals and their special habitats. When would she ever get to be like that? The only time she'd ever got close to camping in the 'woods' was when she was ten, and _that_ had been in the small forest at the palace grounds. There was nothing exciting in there, but there _were _a few exotic birds, but that was it. Not much after that.

"You're so lucky," Natalie sighed dreamily. "When would I ever get to do that for real?"

"_I wish I could take you with me, Nat. But I don't think your parents would approve_."

"Yeah... They would never." Natalie murmured dejectedly.

"_Hey... Don't feel bad, Nat. Tell you what. I'm gonna teach you a trick. Enjoy your remaining three years inside that protective shell you call your home. Once you're eighteen and out in the world, trust me... you'll miss it. Three years isn't a long wait you know?_" Tifa explained on the other line, trying to be cheerful for her friend.

"I've been waiting all my life," the princess sighed again and stared out the glass paned windows that reflected a beautiful night.

"_Then I hope you'll have the patience to wait a little more. I don't really agree with your family tradition of keeping you hauled up in there, but there's nothing you and I can do. If there were, you know we got your back and we'll push through,_" Tifa offered.

Tifa's statement uplifted Natalie a little. At least, she wasn't the only one who thought this idea was ridiculous.

"Thanks so much, Teef. You just made me smile," Natalie chuckled.

"_Always happy to help Nat. BTW, I almost forgot my real purpose for calling you,_" Tifa sounded almost excited.

"And that purpose would be...?" Natalie was grinning, excited with whatever news her best friend was going to share.

"_Cloud... asked me out this weekend!_"

"Get out!" Natalie squealed, bolting from her chair. "Seriously? Oh... You _have_ to give me details when we see each other again! Gosh Teef! I'm so proud of you," she squealed some more, really excited now.

"_Thanks... And I _will _tell you guys every detail when we meet. It's kind of a long story, and I still gotta tell Aerith and Yuffie._"

"Priceless!" Natalie exclaimed, leaning her back against the edge of her desk. "I'll see you then."

"_Bye, Princess..._"

And just like that, the line went dead.

vVvVv

Kadaj growled, slamming his fist on the table.

"How could I have been so careless?!" He screamed in rage, his voice echoing across the empty room of books. "I _can't believe _I didn't see that! I was so close! Just because of that _stupid _zombie... Errgh!"

He glowered at the screen, at the jeering background that mocked him with each gruesome smile. If his brothers didn't tell him to lay off the laptop breaking, he was sure this would be the sixth laptop he would destroy because of a Gaia damned game. Grumbling, he buried his face in his hands, muttering all sorts of obscenities at the innocent computer system.

"My lord, are you feeling well?"

Kadaj's head snapped up at the sound of the all too familiar voice. "What are _you _doing here?" He quickly shook his head. "I mean... Yeah, I'm fine..."

She smiled sympathetically. "Maybe I can help... What is it?"

He smiled slightly at the sound of the princess's concern and for her sense to ignore his blatant greeting that had been nothing but abrupt.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "I believe, you can sympathize with my carelessness in playing 'Left 4 Dead'..."

Natalie was confused. What was that? She was sure it would be another online game, but she rarely had time to play those, and the title didn't sound appealing either.

"I'm afraid, I don't. Care to enlighten me what it's about?"

She really wished she hadn't asked him to when Kadaj swiftly turned the computer screen towards her direction and she all but jumped back and yelped in fright at the gruesome picture on the screen. She gagged, feeling her stomach turn, since she'd never before in her life ever watched horror movies or extremely violent shows. Yes, she'd heard of the sort, but never actually paid attention. She wasn't that much interested... until now. Kadaj had shown her a morbid morph of the two.

He chuckled, and his eyes softened upon seeing the fear in her innocent eyes. "It's just a zombie... You scared?"

"Please turn that away," she mumbled, eyes squeezed shut.

"It's off..."

Natalie opened her eyes and gazed at the eyes of one very curious prince. "So, do I want to know?" He inquired.

She took a deep breath, regaining her bent composure that had been caused by that terrible creature on screen. She knew they weren't real, but...really, the graphics were enough to make her hurl.

"How can you stand that?" She asked, and upon his questioning gaze, she clarified her question. "I take that it was a game, but how can you stand such violence and extreme horror?"

He sighed deeply, pushing his laptop aside. "You think I'm... cold-blooded?" She didn't answer. "Are you afraid?"

"N-Not really. I just want to know why that game appeals to you," she mumbled, twirling a lock of her blonde hair on one finger.

"It's actually thrilling, and you'll get used to that stuff along the way... Ever watched a movie?" He asked, raising one silver brow at her.

"Only the classic ones." She mumbled, already feeling out of place in his presence since he knew so much of what she didn't. It made her jealous for some reason and she knew why.

Kadaj was once again taken aback at her answer. Blinking rapidly, he couldn't believe his ears. "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head, and he gave a sound of disappointment. "You're missing so much in one lifetime."

Natalie frowned at his statement. How insensitive of him. "How come?"

"Because most of the movies are epic ones, and you're really missing it. They're one of the joys of teenage life," he folded his arms across his chest, smirking at her.

"I can't exactly blame my parents. They're only protecting me..."

Kadaj looked at her pityingly, still mindful of how cute her hair looked in a fancy braid. "I hope you won't take this as something against your parents, but... I think they're making you live in a fantasy—where the world holds no violence, and only a haven of protection. It's not like that. You have to face reality. You can't live for seventeen years of your life thinking that the world will be nice to you just because you're a princess."

As open-minded as she was, there was still something about Kadaj's statement that made her patience snap. Was he actually telling her that she was her parents' prized marionette? For his information, _she _wasn't the one here with the obscene reputation. _She _wasn't the one here running around and taking advantage of the members of the opposite sex on sight. How _dare _he describe her that way!

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm a naïve and _stupid _PUPPET?! That I'm my parents' _prized_ anchor?" She burst out, eyes glowering at his relaxed form, her voice rising in a menacing volume.

"I don't mean it like that, and _you _know it..." He replied sharply, staring her down.

"I don't think I'm dumb enough to see that it's not as plain as day when you said it," she growled, really trying to be intimidating but only achieved its purpose for his amusement. "Everything my parents told me to do, I do it willingly; _without _hesitance and rebellion. Even my future marriage to your brother is accordance out of my own will." Was it really _her _will to marry Sephiroth or her father's? Natalie blinked.

He laughed cruelly, cat's eyes sparkling with smug satisfaction. Impressive choice of words. "Do you even hear yourself? What kind of _girl_ would marry someone she barely knows? What kind of _girl _would marry a man that her parents proposed for her? You barely know him! When was the last time you even _saw_—or spoke to him for that matter?! At the party? He had one dance with you and disappeared from sight. Even _I _didn't know where he went," Kadaj pointed out, delighting in the slight realization of defeat that forced its way into her brain.

"You're just saying that because you don't know anything..." She spoke in a hushed tone, staring at him with fiery determination to win out in an unconscious debate. "You don't know the first thing about a monarch's duty to her country..."

"Yeah right... I don't know anything when I've practically been all over the world," he rolled his eyes, noting how Natalie had clenched her fists. He must have hit a sore spot. "I think you're forgetting that you're conversing with a person of your stature. I do believe you _are _speaking with a prince, your highness."

"Yes indeed," she replied smartly. "An _ignorant _prince who is practically the author of every imaginable _scandal_ I know of."

"Well, at least _I _experienced shame first hand and learned from the experience unlike _some _people I know of who are spoon fed for every single lesson in life." Kadaj rolled his eyes at the princess's distressed expression.

She stood up abruptly, slamming her delicate palms on the table and pushing back her chair with her behind. It was considered rude, so she was hoping Kadaj would get the idea and be pissed off, but of course he only smirked at her and her cute displays of fury. She was red and her nightgown began to look all too flimsy on her, like it could be yanked off with one swift tug. Seething with embarrassment and disbelief, she stomped out of the library in a dignified manner like a professional snob and left a very amused prince behind.


	9. A Leap of Trust

**A/N: I've decided to post chapter 9 because I'm not getting a single review as of late. Please, please review. I'm terribly addicted to them and I really want feed backs. I would be happy to read them so thank you anyways if you took the time to read this. I'll update again soon-in a week or so maybe.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Leap of Trust**

Three days. It's been three days since she last spoke to Kadaj. He wasn't being approachable either. After that not so grand spat in the library seventy-two hours ago, she'd been avoiding him. She had one quick glance of the prince and she would turn to the opposite direction. Sometimes, it really helped that you were living in a palace. She had tons of excuses. And inwardly, she wondered if she could avoid him forever for two months. That little argument was already proof enough that they wouldn't get along..._at all_. It was a problem she hoped that would be resolved once she was married to his brother. Although he _did _eat dinner with her family, he was mostly occupied with her dad's conversations. It was good that she was pretty busy these days too. There were a number of things to be done, meetings to attend, and studying for college in the future to be considered. Yes, she was a busy body indeed.

So it definitely helps when once in a while you get a day off and _that_ is how our dignified princess found herself in the entertainment wing of the palace. She was currently lounging in the den, watching a musical in the flat TV screen built into the walls, while enjoying a pristinely made club sandwich. The classical movie she was currently watching came with the new set that had arrived last week, and it was one of the many in the ten boxes of DVDs that she hadn't had the chance to watch yet. As far as she knew, today was her only free day and she resolved to her version of a movie marathon. And to say the least, the Von Trapp family of singers was pretty amusing.

And she was practically singing along to the second chorus of the song, about to get to her feet and imitate the motions being displayed on screen when the door suddenly opened and she instantly clamped her mouth shut and took a small bite of her sandwich sitting on the plate on the coffee table. The intruder had to be no other than Kadaj of course. He stood frozen in the doorway, contemplating if he should go or stay. Because from what he'd seen, Natalie had been pretty mad, and he didn't want to tick her off. Unknown to him, Natalie also felt extremely awkward all of a sudden. So much for ignoring him for two months.

"My apologies princess. I never meant to intrude in your privacy. I shall be on my way..." He managed through clenched teeth, taking a step back with one hand already wrapped around the doorknob.

She sighed heavily. "Please... stay. Some company would be nice, and...I wanted to discuss a few things with you. If it is fine with my lord..." She spoke, ignoring the film, her hands frozen on the popcorn bowl, and resolving to formal talk since he initiated it.

"He would be much obliged," he replied, releasing his grasp on the door knob but staying rooted to his spot, arms folded across his chest expectantly.

"Have a seat..." Natalie nodded at the spare couch adjacent to the one she occupied.

Without hesitation, our royal troublemaker casually took his seat to his directed place. Both were silent for a while and Kadaj just stared at the blonde as she continued to stare at the TV screen, looking almost transfixed but not really paying attention to the movie anymore. Kadaj's presence was overly distracting—not to mention awkward.

"So what brings you here?" Natalie asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Boredom..." He murmured.

She turned her head to him, seeing his expectant face. "You didn't have the interests to play one of those online games again?"

He sighed. "Surprisingly, yes..."

Her lips twitched a bit when she realized that he was still staring at her intensely, like she was going to melt into goop. And by now, the film was entirely forgotten as they stared at each other, both wondering who was going to apologize first. Unknown to Natalie, Kadaj didn't even _think _about apologizing. It would seriously hurt his pride. And besides, the argument wasn't _his _fault. Wasn't _she _the one who misinterpreted his choice of words? It wasn't _his _fault that she was too damn innocent and naïve. Though, he was seriously considering changing her naïveté. It was totally ridiculous to keep a human being in a bubble of lies and illusions that the planet was their happy playground where kids injure each other and say their sorry and everything would be alright—playmates again.

If he were allowed to have his way, he would openly tell Frederick that his idea of safety and protection was plain stupid. How was all this cooping up gonna make Natalie safe? She would be so dumb that she wouldn't know a guy was trying to steal something from her. Worse, she wasn't having any fun. He doubt she even stepped inside a mall, considering as she didn't to since everything she wanted was available within reach, but still...

Natalie had apparently broken his reverie when she began to stutter. "I-I... I wanted to..." She coughed, and then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry... for yelling that day."

Despite her regal upbringing, she was still a teenage girl, and she had the right to feel embarrassed especially if the situation made her feel that way. And now, was definitely one of those moments. Kadaj was a gorgeous guy, albeit a bit of a troublemaker—scratch that; a _huge _troublemaker, but he was a prince and he was supposed to know how to control himself... right?

'_Stop thinking about him like that!_'

'_But it's true..._'

'_Might I remind you darling, that you're getting married to his _brother_ in _two_ months?_'

'_Yes, but we're not even engaged yet! I'm not wearing a giant diamond ring for that matter, so I'm still free to have crushes. And besides... it's _true_!_'

'_Kadaj is a troublemaker; an author of scandals unimaginable for ladies like you; he's a predator, Natalie. Watch out for his trap!_'

'_I'll be careful... What the heck? I'm talking to myself!_'

"I couldn't blame you." His answer took her aback. What did he mean he couldn't blame her? Was he actually insinuating that it was _her _fault? _She _wasn't the one who said something insensitive in the first place.

"What do you mean?" She gasped; her dark blue eyes suddenly stormy.

"I can't blame you. You haven't _seen _the 'outside world' yet so I really shouldn't be surprised."

His answer was still absurd, but Natalie chose not to start another fight. "But aren't you going to apologize?"

"It wasn't my fault. And I don't blame you either. We're even..."

Her jaw dropped at that. How was that supposed to be even? It was bloody tipped at the wrong side! He was totally being an ass, not that she'd tell him that. She never actually cursed; although she sometimes let them slip in her head, and she still felt guilty about it. So Natalie just changed the subject before the matter would get out of hand all over again.

"So, what are you up to these days?" She inquired, taking a tiny bite out of the sandwich again.

"Nothing really," he shrugged, turning to the TV screen. "What are you watching?"

"A musical... I'm sure you're not interested."

"Not like that. I just don't watch it often," he mumbled. "Are you still dead set on following the rules and waiting 'til you're eighteen to see the sights you're currently missing?"

"Yes. Yes I am." She nodded; determination in her grim set face. "I don't exactly want to be the first rule breaking princess in the family."

"Alright... I understand. But my previous offer still stands, so don't hesitate to tell me if you _do_ change your mind," he stated firmly, eyes fixed on the illuminated screen.

"It's a generous offer, so thank you." Natalie nodded once, facing him briefly only to find out that he wasn't even looking at her.

So they sat like that for hours in companionable silence until Natalie had to leave for a meeting three hours later. Kadaj was left inside the spacious den, thinking and rethinking about the possibilities if she ever said yes. He had come to this domain on duty, but there were still selfish wants to be fulfilled, though it got him mad when he started wondering about Natalie's happiness. To be frank, he _did _pity her. He wanted her to be happy, and free. He'd seen it so many times in her eyes before. She always had these far away thoughts, looking into space, thinking deep thoughts.

He was no mind-reader but it wouldn't take him a second guess to even know that she was mostly thinking about royal matters, family, and herself—the last part largely involved her freedom of choice. And not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he considered her unlucky that she would end up with Sephiroth. Kadaj knew his eldest brother's despicable ways. He knew all about the man's cruelty and attitude of sadism. Sephiroth loved hearing screams from suffering children, and that damned ruler wanted nothing but control of the entire planet. Kadaj didn't really get why his eldest brother was so crazy about Mother. When she was alive, all she ever did was punish him, Yazoo, and Loz. Sephiroth was her avid favorite thus the bitterness, lovesickness, and loneliness lodged deep in Kadaj's heart unconsciously.

Whatever the outcome of this stupid arranged marriage Natalie was in, he knew she didn't want her to end up like any other broken whore Sephiroth had gone out with, but that maniac was bound to stop if he didn't want his reputation spoiled unlike Kadaj who just didn't give a s***. And for the first time in his whole life, Kadaj found himself wondering why the hell did he even care?

vVvVv

"I trust everyone's day was splendidly productive," the queen chirped as they sat around the dining table, eating dinner—like the usual nights.

Frederick and Adriana always found time to squeeze in dinners with their royal guest. They just couldn't afford awful feedback from Kadaj if the thought ever crossed the teen's unpredictable mind.

"Yes, mother! Very productive indeed," Natalie beamed, but the display of pearly whites disappeared as quickly as it had shown.

If her parents noticed that Natalie was a bit reserved, they didn't show it. Kadaj, however, knew what was going on inside her head.

"What about your highness?" King Frederick asked Kadaj who had the same far away look in his eyes.

"It was certainly an interesting day, to say the least."

"I see... I trust you've been in touch with Lord Sephiroth?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have been your majesty," Kadaj nodded once, a dignified and charming smile pasted on his face.

"Everything must be going smoothly," the king exclaimed.

More random conversation occurred after that, and dinner had ended with a few greetings of farewell and good evening from the king and queen. Both reigning monarchs excused themselves from the youths who were still in the dining room. Natalie was still absorbed with the dessert she hadn't managed to finish yet, and Kadaj was checking his phone for text messages from his brothers and the girls he previously dated that were complaining and demanding valid reasons for his dumping them.

"Kadaj..." Natalie muttered out of nowhere. "I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, thumb still scrolling across the screen for fifteen more unread messages.

"About your offer..." She dropped her voice to a whisper after the delectable ice cream had melted in her mouth. "Am I really going to be dumb if I wait until I turn eighteen?"

"Well, not really. Like I said, you're just missing out on tons of fun, and various experiences that could be unforgettable in life." He explained in a low voice, still absorbed in reading text messages.

"Is it...dangerous?" She whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "As long as you're careful and alert at all times."

"Would I get in trouble if I went out there?"

Kadaj looked at her incredulously, blinking in surprise. "Um... considering your identity, you need a disguise. And by that, I mean blend in. Wear casual clothes for girls. Why this talk all of a sudden?" He asked, even though he already knew her train of thought.

Natalie bit her lip, a rare thing to happen. "If I say yes to your offer, would you really personally take me there, and... make sure of my safety?" At this, Kadaj grinned. "Honestly, I'm tired of...this. I've been waiting my whole life. I can only take so much confinement."

Kadaj's grin widened even more, morphing into a dreadfully sexy smirk. And with that said by our dear princess, he leaned back, placing his phone smartly back on the table and propped his ankle on his left knee, both arms sprawled across the backs of the chairs next to him.

"Now we're talkin'. Seriously, if you say yes, I'd be more than happy to take you, princess. And of course I would make sure of your safety. We couldn't risk letting the personal security group know, would we? It's practically on my hands." He was still smiling when he spoke again. "Is that a yes?"

"Um... If you swear this to secrecy, and directly take full charge of my safety and my well-being, then, I'll agree."

Kadaj nodded once, face set in a serious expression. "You have my word. What time tomorrow?"

"Three in the afternoon... Is that alright?" She mumbled.

"Sounds good to me..." He smiled again. "But I'm going to provide you a free orientation in the morning."

"Okay... I'll see you in the morning then?" She asked, standing up, leaving her dessert unfinished.

"Yeah, you will."

vVvVv

_The Next Day..._

"So, all I have to do is avoid formal talk, stop acting like royalty, dress in casual clothes, know the various slangs, avoid being too charming, and... blend in?" Natalie queried, looking straight at the prince grinning on his side of the table. "That's it?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it..." Kadaj replied thoughtfully.

"You gave me like, a ten-minute orientation," she pointed out, a bit stunned.

"Honestly," he raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm gonna give you a full-fledged PowerPoint presentation on this one? Gaia, you could be so clueless sometimes," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, that's true, but... still. Ten minutes?"

"Do you want a written down exam to go with it?" He asked, smirking smugly.

Natalie blinked. "Uh... Yes please..."

Kadaj's jaw dropped. For real? For the love of Gaia, he was only _joking_! She _didn't_ need to ask for a frickin' exam! What the hell? He should really watch more comedy. His sense of humor was starting to get blander the more time he spent away from Cable TV. How he got this conclusion, you ask? Because even an intelligent, highly-educated, home-schooled princess couldn't get the meaning of a simple joke!

It was totally wrong, but it was so damn irresistible. Kadaj face-palmed right in front of her.

"Did I say something wrong?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Kadaj just groaned, shaking his head and mumbling things, slowly dragging his hand down from his face. "You don't _need_ a written exam. As long as you follow my lead, and blend in at all times, you'll be fine," he sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh..."

In all honesty, she was thrilled. If their little escapade _did _work, then... she would really get to see the outreaches of her domain. You couldn't really stop her from being giddy, and excited, though a bit nervous.

"So, what do I wear?" She inquired in a low voice.

"Hmm... A top, some jeans, and sunglasses will do."

"Can't I just go as myself?" She asked curiously, eyes big.

"Not unless you want to attract a mob of fans or reformists," he deadpanned, ignoring the princess's cute pout.

"What about you?"

"You'll see..." He smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another private talk with your father. I'll see you in a few, princess."

He winked, getting up from his chair and sauntering out of the room in a cat-like swagger that had Natalie staring in amazement for no particular reason.


	10. One More Step to Freedom

**A/N: This is going to be a bit of a short chapter, and the next one will be a bit longer, I promise. Thanks for the reviews. It really makes me happy. This one I hope, will get reviews too. Kadaj and Natalie are finally going out.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: One More Step to Freedom**

A top, jeans, and a pair of sunglasses... Easy enough, right? Wrong! Natalie realized this the hard way. After Kadaj's earlier orientation, she thought she had got all the 'concepts' correctly. But as the saying goes: 'Some things are easier said than done,' and picking out casual clothes was one of them. So far, she'd managed to dig out a pair of dark blue jeans that Tifa had secretly given to her on her recent birthday. It was a good thing her mother never found out, or a war might have ensued. She didn't have any 'tops' other than the semi-formal ones she wore daily, and she hoped these were good enough.

Slowly, she plucked a carefully chosen cream-colored turtleneck top from its hanger and tossed it neatly on her chiffon padded couch sitting in her walk-in closet. The top was loose enough so it had to work. Now for the shoes. She scurried about her closet to the shelves where a number of her footwear was perched—neatly arranged and assorted by kind. Thoughtfully, she pressed a finger to her lip. Now she had a problem. What would go with the clothes selection?

A loud knocking sound reached her ears, and she hurriedly tripped out of the walk-in closet and as quietly as she could, pushed it half-closed.

"Enter!" She called out, picking up a piece of stationery and flipped it between her fingers, pretending that she wasn't up to something.

Josie, her personal attendant's head poked through the double doors. Natalie blinked rapidly, afraid that she was going to have another talk with her parents and would so gladly postpone her and Kadaj's secret trip. Of course, there was one part of the plan she hadn't figured out yet. What were her parents going to think if she didn't show up for dinner? _That_ was going to be a potential stumbling block. She resisted the urge to cry out in frustration. Of all things, _why _did she have to forget about that tiny detail at the last minute?

Josie was still staring at the princess, wondering what had caused the sudden stunned silence. She was about to ask if everything was okay, when Natalie spoke up.

"Okay... This is going to sound totally crazy," Natalie ranted, pacing the floor and the young woman's curiosity was suddenly peaked at the sound of the princess disregarding formal talk. "I-I don't know if you'll approve, but... Could you... Would you...promise to keep this a secret? Please?"

Natalie stopped pacing, interlocking her fingers in a pleading gesture.

"I beg your pardon, your highness, but I can't comprehend what your highness is trying to convey to me..." Josie replied, clutching her tab closer to her.

The princess squeezed her eyes shut and began ranting all over again. "Of course you wouldn't know... I never told you. I should have when I had the chance. I can't believe it _slipped _my mind. Um... I... I had something planned for the evening, but... I'm not really sure it's a... a... valid reason for you to _squeeze _it into my schedule..." She grinned nervously and then brought her nails to her mouth, sub consciously nibbling on them.

Josie frowned in confusion. "I'm afraid I still don't understand, princess..."

Natalie blinked several times. Should she tell her personal attendant? If you viewed it the other way around, it would be sensible to have an inside person to maximize her safety, and of course, to avoid herself from getting into quicker trouble, but could she really trust Josie? They barely knew each other, and she wouldn't have problems if the person standing before her were Tifa or Aerith. And now, Natalie knew she couldn't tell either of them if Josie were to know. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she squared her shoulders, composing herself.

"I'm going out." She said outright, intending to leave no room for questions and suspicion.

"Excuse me? You're...going out?"

"Out of the palace..." She gulped. "With Kadaj..."

"I do believe you are aware of the-"

The princess raised a hand to stop her attendant's advance. She might be making sense right now, but Natalie was still the boss. A very spontaneous one for that matter.

"I know what you must be thinking, but I've been waiting all my life and... and... my parents might think they're doing it for my well-being but all it does is make me feel like I'm a caged creature. Oh please, please, please Josie. I need this experience." Natalie pleaded, her gesticulating hands coming to a rest from the earlier rant.

Her attendant sighed, understanding her princess' disposition. It wasn't exactly Natalie's fault, and she was slightly taken aback at the princess's stark revelation of wanting to leave the palace walls when it wasn't her time yet. How this prince of Nyx had managed to persuade her, Josie had no idea. And truth be told, she was more than happy to help the young monarch in her quest. It could be dangerous, but proved to be an eye opener. How long would the queen and king think they could shelter their only daughter? A strong individual is built from a series of trials and experiences. Natalie needed this. It was a step to personal freedom. But the king and queen didn't have to know...for now that is.

But participating in this personal violation was so risky, Josie had doubts. Although knowing Kadaj's reputation, she shouldn't really be worried. Involving the personal security group would only arouse suspicion and much unwanted trouble. She stared at the princess, still standing before her with nervous eyes.

"Well, you can't exactly leave the palace looking like that," she nodded at the girl's current state of dress. "Anyone who isn't blind will see you instantly as the famous Princess Natalie."

The young blue-blood blushed, eternally grateful and happy for Josie's open-mindedness.

"I have some clothes picked out for the evening. Kadaj told me a pair of jeans, and a normal top would do, and a pair of sunglasses... But I have a problem with the shoes," she pointed out, leading Josie into her walk-in closet.

Natalie rushed over to the couch where she laid out her choice of clothing. Josie leaned over, inspecting each with a critical eye. It wouldn't hurt to give the princess some advice.

"Dark blue jeans would do," she nodded once in approval. "The cream-colored turtleneck sweater wouldn't do... What did you say your problem was, your highness?" Josie looked up.

"Please, just call me Natalie." She smiled. "The shoes... I don't know what would match, but since you mentioned the top, what would you suggest?"

"Hmm..." Josie pondered thoughtfully, walking over to the various open mini-closets and scanning the racks of clothing the princess owned. "Do you by any chance have t-shirts or regular blouses?" She asked, turning to our beloved blue-blood.

"I think I do... Tifa and Aerith made sure of that. My mother doesn't know though," she explained, heading to the closed dresser, and pulling out the first drawer revealed a few cute tops in the selection.

Going out of her way, Natalie let Josie rifle neatly through the stacks of casual clothing she owned—even though she was seriously lacking in that department. Josie pulled out a blood red sweater, and a black and red sleeveless feminine top that had netted black roses in black vines twisting at the bottom. Accessorizing the latter was a tight long-sleeved black jacket that halted at the midriff.

"Which one do you favor?" She asked the princess, holding up both items of clothing.

Natalie pointed at the sleeveless feminine top with the jacket. Her attendant nodded once and handed the item to the princess.

"Okay... I don't think the jeans work anymore. Do you by chance have a mini skirt?"

Natalie nodded once and opened the third drawer that held another pair of skinny jeans and a variety of skirts. She stepped aside and let Josie do her job as she rifled through the items yet again. There was a knee-level cherry red skirt that went straight down and the other one she'd managed to grab was a ruffled black mini skirt that halted seven inches above the wearer's knee. Josie stared at the black material with relative approval.

"Perfect!" She whispered and twirled around, draping the skirt over Natalie's arm. "That would go well with your top. Now for the shoes, but first...could you find yourself some black stockings, preferably a pair much longer than the boots?" she asked, eyes already set on the pair of feminine knee-high black boots on Natalie's tall shoe rack.

The blonde came back later with the items needed and Josie promptly directed her to try them on at once in the changing room. Five minutes later, a very unrecognizable and gothic princess appeared before the young woman. She nodded her approval. Now the only things missing were a bit of make-up, and accessories.

Josie directed the young monarch to the vanity dresser where black liquid eyeliner was applied to her gorgeous dark blue eyes, and shiny lip gloss onto her pink lips. Her personal attendant had managed to rummage through Natalie's jewelry box and come across a necklace with small silver chain links attached together and the point of attention drawing one's eyes to stare at the black and red rose pendant. Carefully, she slung the piece of jewelry around Natalie's neck.

"You need a belt. And I have one that would go perfectly well with your skirt. I'll be right back, your highness," Josie bowed and swiftly exited the walk-in closet and Natalie's room.

vVvVv

When all has been said and done, Natalie had practically deemed herself utterly unrecognizable in her top with the jacket buttoned at the very bottom leaving the rest open, showing off the rose pendant, her black mini-skirt with the black leather belt across her hips, slanting at a certain degree, and a narrow and small silver chain across her thighs, black stockings and black boots; both skirt and stockings having a gap of four inches showing off some skin. She also wore gloves that had finger holes—yet another item owned by Josie. Slung across her shoulder was a small black purse that contained her wallet, phone, and handkerchief. And as was Kadaj's advice, she wore dark sunglasses over her eyes, her wavy blonde hair tied back in a side ponytail... To say the least, she looked...well...sexy. But it was for her own good, so she didn't argue.

According to Kadaj's earlier instructions, they were to meet at the gazebo in the palace gardens. With one last check in the mirror, and an approval nod from Josie, both of them proceeded to sneak their way out of the palace.

vVvVv

Kadaj checked his wrist watch. It was almost three and she wasn't here yet. He sighed heavily, and tipped his head back. Our gorgeous silver haired monarch wore something close to the look of a gothic punk. There was no need for a formality was there? Kadaj is dressed in a black t-shirt, topped with a leather jacket, slightly fitting black jeans, and black sneakers. He pretty much looked simple, the only accessory being a wrist watch.

He didn't really notice it when another figure ran up to the gazebo followed by a young woman in a pencil skirt and semi-formal blouse. And to her credit, Natalie was utterly unrecognizable. The prince was slack jawed as he stared at the young princess before him in her gothic attire. He couldn't help staring. She was so damn hot, his thoughts reflected to the earlier ones that had gone through his head during her party. If he thought she was hot then, she was _damn sexy_ now! He blinked; the urge to drool was present.

"Who are you and what have you done to Princess Natalie?" He said with a gorgeous smirk, eyeing her carefully, impressed.

"So are we ready to go?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yeah... We probably should." Kadaj looked over at the princess's personal attendant, wary of their agenda being exposed.

"Have a good time, your highnesses." Josie bowed. "I'll take care of distracting your parents, princess. Keep safe."

Kadaj nodded once, acknowledging the young woman's apparent show of respect, and if he was being honest with himself, he was quite glad to know there was someone backing them up in case of trouble. He reached into his pocket and fished out his phone.

"I need your number, so I can call you when something goes wrong, and... take mine as well."

Josie nodded once, carefully taking the prince's iPhone and typed in her number for him to save. She handed it back and he nodded once, an indication that she was dismissed.

"Thanks again, Josie... I owe you one," Natalie called after her.

When the two were alone, Natalie turned her gaze towards Kadaj who had the initiative to look her up and down again. He really couldn't stop and she was practically captivating him.

"My compliments to your stylist, Natalie. Let's just say you're my gothic princess for the remaining hours." He smirked, offering his arm out for her to take.

She bit her lip, flushing slightly at the compliment. "But do I look normal?"

He nodded. "Like your average wealthy goth. Shall we get this adventure started?" He smirked at the pun, and was grinning in victory when she complied with a small nod and a smile.

"I'm ready..."


	11. A Day of Fun

**A/N: Chapter 11 is here~... Please review. I really appreciate it. This is going to be Natalie's first trip to the outside world. First. There will be more. And just because she's never stepped outside the palace doesn't mean she's a total idiot. xD She knows what's going on but not really that much. And in this trip, I think she'll adapt very well. :D Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Day of Fun**

"This is very unlike Princess Natalie..." The queen heaved a heavy sigh, staring at the phone clutched in one hand. And then, turning to Josie: "Do you think she is all right?"

Josie bowed slightly to hide the fact that panic flashed in her eyes. "I hope so, your majesty."

Queen Adriana sighed once more. Natalie could be anywhere in the palace, and she hadn't answered any of the queen's phone calls since three in the afternoon. It was twenty to five already. Well, she dearly hoped that the princess isn't in harm.

"Hmm... Tell me thy opinion, miss. Should I send the palace guards on a ground search—just to make sure my daughter is doing fine?"

Josie bit her lip, hesitating to answer. One wrong move could prove to be a huge slip-up that she, Natalie, and Kadaj would have to pay. But the queen's stormy eyes stared at her, expecting an answer.

"I would recommend that your majesty should resort to such matters if she doesn't return by dinner time. Perhaps her highness desired some self-searching moments," Josie smiled convincingly.

"Perhaps." The queen nodded, and then scowled primly. "I never knew she had such deep thoughts." She mused.

"We never know your majesty. But studies _do _say that teenagers often desire time alone with themselves," the princess's personal attendant clutched her tab tighter to her chest, hoping the queen would dismiss the despicable idea of doing a search.

"Indeed. She _is_ fifteen, and is to be engaged to Lord Sephiroth by summer's end. Perhaps it _is _time she had her own moments. But please, do inform me if she returns."

Josie could have slumped to the floor in relief at the lady's answer accompanied with a stately nod of her head. "As you wish, your highness."

With that, the queen made her exit. When the footsteps faded out to nothing, Josie made a mad dash for the restroom located in the receiving office. She had to call Natalie, and tell her. Once inside the comfort of the beige colored walls, she fumbled clumsily for her phone and... _Damn it! _She wanted to slap herself. How could she forget to take Natalie's number? Having a sudden burst of intuition, she scrolled through her list of contacts and managed to locate Kadaj's number, and with clammy fingers, she pressed the call button, bringing the device to her ear.

"C'mon... Pick up, pick up," she coaxed as if somehow, he would hear.

His phone was ringing for a long time, and she could have fallen on the toilet—yet again when a silky voice purred through the other line.

"_Well, hi there..._"

She huffed. "If I may your highness, I need to speak to Princess Natalie."

vVvVv

She laughed, happy, no, _ecstatic_. She'd never felt so free before. Who knew the world outside her shell could be so...colorful. Natalie grinned to herself as she sipped on her soda drink. Kadaj had brought her to the cinema and made her pick out a movie that she found interesting. The film had just finished, and right now, they were standing outside the entrance of the movie house, buying another round of popcorn. Although she _had_ to admit that she had been worried about entering the dark room where they played the movie. Kadaj had informed her that that was what made it enjoyable. He had guided her to their seats, and she never knew that the air conditioning could rise to a near-freezing temperature. Kadaj had ever so graciously helped her keep warm—wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side.

She looked up; Kadaj was still standing in line at the concession stand. She was surprised no one ever bothered him. He had explained earlier on the way here that the people were used to his frequent appearances anywhere. Sometimes, having his so-called reputation really helped. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized his presence behind her.

"Why are you smiling?" His voice piped up and she flinched; the image of his smug smirk already on his face.

"It's just... It's so different. And I love it," she met his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow, handing her a bag of chips. "Where do we go next?"

"Um... I was thinking-." Sadly, the sound of his phone ringing cut him off. "One sec," he said before bringing the gadget to his ear upon seeing the caller ID. "Well, hi there..." He smiled.

"_If I may your highness, I need to speak to Princess Natalie."_ Josie said on the other line, almost out of breath.

"Of course. Hold on," he handed the phone to the princess. "It's your attendant."

Blinking, Natalie took the phone from him, heart pounding in her chest at the thought of getting caught on such short notice. Had her parents found out? She hoped not. Swallowing hard, she boldly spoke:

"Natalie speaking..."

"_I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your highness, but it's about your parents. Your mother has been searching for you and almost thought of issuing a search on the palace grounds for your whereabouts."_

"Oh no..." She mumbled, and she could almost imagine the young woman on the other line nodding her agreement.

"_The good news, I've managed to put her line of thinking off. The bad news, your parents will be expecting you for dinner. You and Kadaj..."_

Natalie glanced at the older boy staring at her with curiosity. "I don't think that would be a problem for Kadaj, but it _will be _for _me_. What am I going to do?" She asked desperately, but the answer had come to her quicker than she expected. "Tell my mother I'm not feeling well, and if she feels the need to summon a physician, tell her I just want to be left alone, and I'll see her in the morning."

"_Very well, princess. I shall make sure."_

That left only one problem. How were they going to sneak back in if this adventure of hers ended at somehow late in the evening? She sighed, tugging her jacket closer, as she handed Kadaj his iPhone. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What seems to be your problem?" He asked, and she heaved a heavy sigh.

"We almost got caught. It's a good thing I have an intelligent attendant. Any other person in her place, we could be in really deep sh-" She cleared her throat. "I mean deep trouble right now."

She coughed, not being able to catch Kadaj's amused smirk. He shook his head slightly. She was about to curse, and frankly, he found it kind of hot that she was really able to control herself. Maybe he should annoy her out of the blue more often. She was actually pretty cute when she's irritated.

"So what were you about to say before we were interrupted?" She asked, breaking his reverie about getting Natalie extremely pissed off.

He cleared his throat. "Right. As I was saying, I think it'd be best if you and I take a happy trip to the arcade."

"Hm?"

He discreetly rolled his eyes. "I forgot you don't have those at home." Kadaj sighed. "Oh well. It's your time to find out. C'mon."

With that said he grabbed her hand and all but hurriedly walked to the parking lot where his car was waiting.

vVvVv

Harsh lights, noisy gaming machines, little kids crying for candy, guys yelling about proposed bets, and loud music in the built-in speakers. The place was a less harmful version of an average bar—minus the gaming systems. And honestly, Natalie was almost reduced to a headache. It was so damn loud; she resisted the urge to storm the manager and demand for a quieter place to be. She stared at Kadaj who was looking at the token purchasing counter, and wondering why he thought this was an amusing place.

"Wanna play a game?" He suggested with a happy lilt in his voice.

"Um...sure. Okay..." She agreed reluctantly, following him close behind so as not to get lost as he weaved his way through the noisy crowd of gamers and stand-bys alike.

They reached the counter and thankfully, only a few people were present at the moment, but definitely not for long. It was Kadaj's turn and he bought a total of sixteen tokens. He gave her half of the silver coins and pocketed the rest.

"Choose a game, and I'll help you with the mechanics." He winked, motioning for her to go ahead.

"Honestly," she mumbled. "I don't know where to start."

Kadaj smiled, shook his head. He grabbed her hand. "C'mon!" He started pulling her towards the noisy sets of arcade machines, and she obliged, confused at the excited expression on Kadaj's youthful face. They stopped at some point in a fighting game, each of the characters taking offensive and defensive poses on the screen. Natalie frowned slightly, unsure of what buttons to press. She was aware of the joystick's use, but not the multi-colored buttons—even if she _does _have a Play Station in the palace. Biting her lip, she slowly adjusted her sunglasses, and huffed.

"What seems to be your problem?" Came the sound of Kadaj's voice edged with so much amusement.

"Um... What do I do?"

Sighing, he took his position behind her, and reached out one hand across her and grasped her own that was tightly gripping the joystick. The other hand was poised near the buttons after he hurriedly pressed the start button. Natalie was a bit deranged to say the least. She couldn't help herself from feeling a little on edge after feeling his torso pressed against her back slightly. It was really unnecessary, and she could feel a lock of his silver hair tickling the top of her ear. Oblivious to what was really happening, the game had long since started and Kadaj was maneuvering her hand—that was holding the joystick—around. If she had been paying close attention, she might even find the concentrated look on his face to be quite adorable.

As expected, she won...because of the silver-haired teen that had been really playing the game the whole time. They finished until the last boss, and to be honest, she didn't see the point in it.

"So do we get a prize?" She asked curiously once he stepped away from her.

"Nope, I don't think so. Prize here is fulfillment," he grinned mischievously. "Let's get you on a bump car."

vVvVv

She grunted disagreeably at the jarring force that met her when she collided with another 'bump car'. The rider on the play vehicle was a child, looking not more than five years of age, and he stared at her with big blue eyes that had innocence in them. He had a spatter of freckles across his chubby little cheeks and then he grinned somewhat manically and drove his vehicle forward, bumping the thing against hers once more. She groaned, stepping on the big button on her right foot which so happened to be the 'accelerator' and maneuvered herself away from the kid who decided to give chase.

In all caution, she decided to avoid getting mixed with the child's definition of 'fun'. She didn't exactly want this whole scene to end up with a crying kid, an agitated mother, and risk herself by revealing her true identity—which at the moment was _not _an option. The play-car moved backwards and yet again, she was met with another jarring force. This bump car thing was really giving her a headache. This time though, the owner of the vehicle who 'bumped' her proved to be...kind of sadistic—considering how he managed to nearly drive her forward and collide with the fake kiddy dashboard. In all truth, she braced herself against her outstretched hands that were pressed against the giant speakers on the dashboard to keep herself from committing a face-plant with the useless windshield.

There was the sound of whirring coming to her right, and then a very audible yet mischievous voice spoke. Opening her eyes, she got a good look of his face.

"What's the matter, princess? Can't handle a 'little' bump?" Kadaj mocked in a whisper that only she could hear.

She had a split second to figure out that Kadaj was the one who caused the accident that had her almost executing a face plant. Her eyes narrowed at the back of his bump car as he sped off into another direction in the arena before she decided to give chase. Stepping harder on the accelerator, she managed to catch up with him, unnoticed it seemed, but she was wrong. He saw her coming through his peripheral vision and just as she was about to smack her bumper against his, he evaded her assault and made a swift u-turn and repeated the same thing he did earlier—kept doing it until he had her isolated from the other bump cars, and he kept pushing against the corner of the mini-arena.

"Stop it, already." She screeched through fits of laughter.

"I." _Bump. _"Won't." _Bump. _"Stop." _Bump. Bump, bump, bump, bump._

He completed the childish fit with the immature move of obnoxiously sticking out his tongue in her direction before speeding off to give her time to recover. Her sunglasses were nearly falling from her face, and he was mindful of the consequences if they were found out. He planned to take her to the pizza parlor nearby after this amusing afternoon to at least lie low a bit. Kadaj was lost in thought and was severely lurched forward after a hard bump at his vehicle.

"What the-?"

"Gotcha..." She grinned, steering wheel gripped tightly in her hands.

"Race you to the exit!" He called out before zooming off.

"Hey! No fair!" She screamed, stepping on the accelerator and earning a few confused and weirded out stares from the other riders and the stand-bys.

vVvVv

A few more games followed after that. There was the shooting game which left the scoreboard looking like this: Natalie – 0, Kadaj – off the charts. What the hell? She didn't know he was _that_ good at shooting. He must have had some practice. Being a prince had its benefits, after all. There was also the 'Grab Stuff' game. She couldn't even get herself a cute little white teddy bear. Kadaj got a stuffed-monkey and couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous prize he got. He caught her pouting after her failed attempts and held it out to her, offering the object it seemed. She stared at him, and he smiled slightly, thrusting the monkey into her arms.

"You need it more than I do," he had said.

"Thanks..." She replied, holding the stuffed animal at arm's length. Oh well, at least she got a souvenir...from Kadaj.

The last thing they tried was the mini horror booth. Virtual reality screen that left our princess screaming her lungs out. And Kadaj was, well...Kadaj. He looked bored at the beginning and ended up amusing himself with Natalie's facial expressions and so ended up laughing like a maniac the whole time.

Now, the two sat alone in a booth in a pizza parlor, waiting for their orders and chatting up a quiet storm in their table. The place was a bit noisy considering the number of people but it wasn't too much that it would give Natalie a headache.

"So how's your day so far?" Kadaj asked with a smirk her way.

"I honestly had fun." She declared proudly, happy that she didn't regret this decision of hers.

"Well, that's good to know. Where do you want to go next after this?" He inquired, twirling the bottle of hot sauce in his hand.

Tilting her head slightly, she unconsciously fumbled with a lock of blonde hair that hung across her shoulder from her side-ponytail. "You decide. You'll tour me," she smiled.

He just shook his head. "Actually, I have...a bit of a small agenda. You see, I have this habit of keeping a stash of food under my bed, whether I'm in my home or in someone else's." He paused, picking up his glass of water and taking a sip. "So far, I got nothing... Would you mind going to a grocery store?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," she smiled yet again, reaching into her shoulder bag for the handkerchief.

It was at this moment that the pizzas arrived, and they ate in animated conversation of other whatnot. It was a good early dinner, to say the least. The pizza was sumptuous. Meanwhile...

"You! Have you any news of the princess's whereabouts?" The queen blurted out upon catching Josie walking hurriedly down one of the many palace hallways.

Josie turned back, trying her best to hide her uncertainty. "I have no news, your highness," she answered immediately, bowing slightly.

The queen looked positively anxious, forehead creased with worry. "Supper hasn't come yet. I should expect her there, please _do _leave her a message in her voice mail."

"O-Of course, your majesty." Josie wanted to kick herself for stuttering and almost giving herself away—not to mention Kadaj and Natalie.

The princess had _no _idea how much trouble she was going to be in if her parents ever found out. What's more? Kadaj would seriously get hell from Sephiroth if he knew about it as well. Josie sighed worriedly, staring at the phone clutched in her hand. They had a plan and it needed to be kicked into action later tonight at the monarchs' supper. She hoped Kadaj and Natalie would come back soon.

vVvVv

Kadaj sighed, picking up a bunch of snacks and bottled drinks, plunking them into the mini-cart he and Natalie brought with them when they entered the food store. She was patiently sticking to him, afraid to get lost, and secretly enjoying the moment of grocery shopping with him. She stared at him as he examined a label on one of the food packages, comparing it with the other one it seemed. Natalie couldn't help but find it cute. It was kind of a contrast to his usual attitude. A smile crept to her pink lips, seeing him in a different angle. He may be a bit confused on concepts of love, but...he seemed sweet if you knew what buttons to push.

"Am I that sexy that it requires ogling?" A smug voice piped up, and she snapped out of her reverie only to realize that she had been staring at Kadaj for a long time and he noticed.

Okay, that was very embarrassing, and he was staring at her with an undecipherable gleam in his serpentine eyes. He dumped a package in the cart and took control of it, pushing it to the checkout counter. Then again, she found it peculiar to see him push a cart through grocery aisles. She followed briskly behind his quick steps, wanting to defend her actions.

"I wasn't ogling," she insisted, walking next to the cart, trying her best to match his stride.

"Oh really?" He raised an amused eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a smirk. "I think it's rather cute that you stared at me like that." Oh yes, make her blush.

Natalie's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red at his comment. He knew the words that could make her fluster. She discreetly placed a hand against her flaming cheek, averting her gaze. This action didn't go unnoticed by Kadaj, and he smiled inwardly but left it alone nonetheless. He could always turn on those flush hormones; and in case she hadn't noticed, he knew his very presence was turning her to goop. He hated to admit it, but she really _was_ growing on him.

On the way out of the grocery store, Natalie spotted a photo booth—the kind that has dark curtains and takes five shots of the individual and prints it immediately. All she needed was some change, and it really wasn't a bad idea. It was yet another addition to her memorabilia.

"Hey Kadaj," she spoke lowly, and he paused from carrying the small bag of groceries and turned to her. "Can we go to the photo booth? Take pictures?"

"I don't know, princess. I'm not photogenic," he remarked, pulling off a slight smile and shake of his head.

"Come on... This is my first experience outside. I _need _a remembrance. You'd be doing me a _huge _favor," she grinned, and pouted slightly—hoping to convince him if he chanced to notice.

He sighed heavily, and stared at the girl. She pointed at the booth with her thumb and let a sheepish smile grace her features. "Please?"

Kadaj groaned, most likely in defeat. "You have no idea what you're doing to me," he mumbled.

How could he resist when she was looking at him like that?! Even if he wanted his own way, he couldn't find it in himself to deny such a request. What was the big deal? It was just a few camera flashes; it wouldn't kill him. He sighed heavily in defeat, not even realizing that she had a gentle grasp on his arm. She looked up at him.

"Alright..." He relented, and she grinned, beginning to drag him to the curtained booth.

Once inside, she dropped a few coins and then took her place next to Kadaj.

"C'mon Kadaj. It wouldn't kill you to smile," she grinned at him.

He sighed and forced a slight smile to his lips, aware of a firm clutch Natalie had on his lower arm. The first flash came. Natalie posed with two of her fingers held up in a 'peace' sign, and grinning at the picture and the second camera flash brightened the area. He wasn't really taken aback but he honestly liked it when she wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking herself to his side, his arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulders in return. The third flash came and went. Kadaj was lost in thought and before he knew it, the next expected two flashes were done and she pulled away from him.

She beamed at him happily, after taking the pictures that escaped the thin slot. She offered two of them to him but he refused with a gracious shake of his head.

"Thank you," she murmured sincerely.

"No problem," he smiled back, still lost in thought.

He couldn't believe it. Did she actually _embrace _him? It wasn't exactly the first time around.

* * *

**A/N: Real fun is on its way on chapter 14. Oh hell, I spoiled it but it hardly matters. This isn't her only trip to the outside world. Kadaj is going to give her one hell of a spin. And I'm thinking a bar episode would be nice. Please be honest with regards to reviewing this chapter. I'm terribly sorry if I didn't meet your expectations. I tried my best and I was feeling so down when I wrote this. Oh well. I should know better, right? Anyways chapter 12 is on its way once I get my hands on the computer again. Till then... :)**


	12. A Variety of Dilemmas

**A/N: On Chapter 11, I promised I'd post chapter 12 when I get my hands on the computer again, and I have... anyways.. This episode will be of the in-between kind. Mostly thoughts of Kadaj on Natalie and vice versa. You get the drill. Have a nice reading, people. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Variety of Dilemmas**

"Where is our dear princess?" The king crooned fondly, sitting on the dining table next to his wife, the food already laid out before them.

"I have not seen her since three this afternoon. I have no idea as to her whereabouts inside the palace." The queen remarked, looking worried.

The king frowned a bit. "Have you tried her means of communication?"

"I have, my lord. It seems she is unreachable for the time being." The queen explained, pursing her lips.

"Have you tried her personal attendant?" The king asked thoughtfully, striving for much needed patience.

"Not yet, I suppose," she muttered hurriedly, reaching for her phone and dialing Josie's number.

She was getting impatient with each annoying ring knowing full well that no one was actually heeding her phone call. Maybe she would need to work on a replacement? Before she could further those thoughts though, Josie had picked up.

"Have you spoken to Princess Natalie?"

"_I have my lady... She is confined in her quarters, refusing to come down and sup for she doesn't feel well_."

The queen blinked and glanced at her husband. What could it have been that caused such a sickness in her daughter? Maybe she had flu?

"Is she all right?" The queen questioned almost frantically.

"_She tells me she shall be fine your majesty. I tried persuading her, but she wouldn't open her door, not even to me..."_

"I shall go to her..." The queen declared, almost an exclamation.

"_Your majesty!" _Came the loud outburst. _"She very much prefers to be left alone. The poor dear must really need her rest. I did not bother her for much longer."_

"What exactly did the girl tell you?" The queen mused, raising a refined eyebrow, ignoring the king who was practically on edge in his seat.

"_She wanted to be alone, your majesty, and promptly told me through the phone that she would gladly see you all in the morning..."_

The queen frowned. Natalie didn't sound like the type to say those things? Was Josie...telling the truth? She blinked and took a deep breath. Natalie _could_ be feeling sick. The idea was inevitable, so maybe she just needed rest, and should she even let this go?

"I shall check on her first thing in the morning," the queen declared, not even giving Josie a chance to reply before snapping her phone shut and tucking it away.

Frederick stared at Adriana. The queen sighed slightly and daintily picked up her utensils.

"Shall we dine, my lord?" She murmured, eyes downcast out of respect.

"Of course my queen," he smiled slightly, nodding once at his wife and picking up a spoon for some soup.

vVvVv

It was nearing ten in the evening when Kadaj and Natalie had arrived discreetly back at the palace—the grand estate littered with bright security lights. There was only one way to get passed without the guards noticing Natalie, and that would mean she'd have to tug that stuffy bag above her head to blend in the backseat of Kadaj's luxurious car. Lowering the speed limit once they neared the winding driveway to the estate, he turned back around and tilted his head at the princess whose head was poking out of the 'stuffy' bag. She stared at him expectantly.

"You gonna be okay?" He whispered, smiling slightly.

She gave a martyr's sigh. "I'll be fine. Should I hide now?"

"You probably should. I'm gonna speed all the way to the gates," he smirked shifting the gear and stepping on the accelerator and the clutch at the same time.

Inhaling deeply, Natalie pulled the cover up over her head. The guards wouldn't really check Kadaj's car, but it was better to be safe than sorry, hence the scheme was required. Darkness enveloped her and she could practically feel the vehicle speeding almost crazily and then halting to a slow stop as he stepped on the brake and then Kadaj's and the security guard's low voices before they were moving again. Soon enough, the car lurched to a halt and then the engine died.

"You can get out now," came the soft murmur of his voice.

Natalie huffed slightly impatient as she wriggled out of the uncomfortable dark sheet. Kadaj stared at her with amusement glimmering in his eyes. She actually looked pretty cute, her hairdo had been ruined from lying on the stupid backseat, but she was still beautiful nonetheless. His mouth twitched at the look of frustration on her face as she tugged the mini-skirt lower on her legs. Kadaj just sighed and opened the door quietly to the driver's side before moving on to open her door for her.

"It's time to move on, your highness..." He whispered with an indecipherable gleam in his cat's eyes as he held out his hand for her to take.

She placed a hand in his before stepping out of the car and shutting the door quietly. The enormous garage that held several royalty cars and other vehicles looked creepy in the gloom, and just a single light to illuminate the entire garage. Kadaj decided not to turn all of them on since it might draw some attention, and the cars covered in giant sheets really didn't help the dingy atmosphere. She felt queasy, but somehow, Kadaj's presence seemed to be...comforting. Silently, they walked to the exit and he switched the lights off. They came out into a yet another dimly lit hallway that most probably led to the palace kitchen.

"You know any secret passages?" He whispered, releasing her hand.

She removed her sunglasses and clutched the monkey tighter to her chest as she and Kadaj paused halfway to the kitchen doorway.

"Hmm... Employees are required to rest at ten-thirty. By that time, most of the lights will be closed except the kitchen, and the grand hallway. Let's take the elevator," she mused, pressing a finger to her lip thoughtfully.

"Won't someone be assigned there?" He questioned, frowning slightly.

"I don't think so... Not at this hour at least," she murmured, grabbing his arm and checking his wrist watch. "Like I said... It's bed time."

"Shall we?" He droned, and she nodded once.

vVvVv

The hallways leading to the private quarters were deathly silent, and...dimly lit. It could've been a grotesque image of a haunted hallway if she didn't know the place so much, and if it weren't her home and shell for fifteen years—until now. The royal guestrooms were located in the opposite wing, a few doors down. They quietly walked to her room and once inside, she dug out a key and slipped it into the keyhole, listening to the quiet click as it unlocked and she pushed it open a bit. It was a good thing the hinges weren't creaky, or it might have made her tenser than she already was. She was breaking _every single rule _put up for crying out loud.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought her back to her senses and she whirled around—half of her body already inside the room—to face the silver-haired teen standing near the doorway, looking rather stoic.

"I should probably head for my room," he mumbled, catching her eye.

"Yes... You really should," she muttered, gripping the edge of the door.

He sighed. "Alright." He stepped away from her, hands hidden inside his jacket pockets and swiftly turned on his heel to catch some sleep.

"Kadaj," she called out in a loud whisper.

"Yeah?" He stopped walking, didn't turn back but acknowledged her voice when she called his name.

"Thank you...for everything. And...this," she said, holding the monkey close to her stomach.

Unbeknownst to the blonde princess, Kadaj smiled. "No problem, Princess... I guess I'll see you in the morning."

She watched and waited as he began walking away and she remained stuck to the doorway until his quiet footsteps faded away into the light buzzing of crickets that were no doubt lurking in the mini-forest just outside of the walled structure. Biting her lip, she silently closed the door and walked to her bed, not even bothering to change into comfy bedtime clothes first. It was extremely lucky that they weren't caught. Although, she had to admit that the thrill and the adrenaline of sneaking out was exhilarating—almost thought of doing it again.

Plopping down into the cool cream-colored mattress, she fumbled inside her purse and took out the photos taken that evening. The first photo showed her clutching at Kadaj's arm with a huge grin on her face, and him smiling hesitantly at the camera. The second photo depicted the same smiles with her holding up two of her fingers. The third photo reflected an image of her hugging Kadaj's side, his arm slipped across her shoulders as he stared expressionlessly. The fourth and the fifth showed the same depiction. Kadaj was staring at her as she smiled at the camera. Not that it was surprising. It was kind of unavoidable.

What had captured her attention was the look in his eyes. She couldn't be really sure what he was thinking back then, but just looking at the photo with her hugging him—pressed to his side, and his arm around her shoulders, they looked almost as if they were a...couple. Kadaj was looking at her, almost confused, but his eyes held an unmistakable amount of warmth and...contentment—like she occupied his line of vision: his world. Maybe she was just overreacting? She wasn't exactly sure.

She put the photos down on the bed, staring into empty space inside her room, her hands clutching the stuffed-monkey closer to her. Did he...? Does he...? She shook her head, unable to complete those broken train of thoughts. Was it even possible? Just the idea left her almost senseless. Not even bothering to delve deeper into that dilemma, she bit her lip, fingering the edges of the photo before letting herself fall back onto her comfortable mattress.

She gasped, sitting up and making a mad dash for her closet. "I have to change," she mumbled to herself.

The process had been quick and a bit messy...to say the least, but she managed to put away all her discarded clothes into the laundry basket to be taken away in the morning. Her boots and other accessories had been put away neatly too. Now, she wore a form fitting night dress, sky blue, spaghetti-strapped, and more criss-crossing straps across the back, the hem ten inches above the knee. She stared at herself in the mirror, not really surprised that she looked a bit haggard but couldn't stop noticing that her clothing was a bit too skimpy. But it wasn't like she was coming out in the morning looking like this.

Grabbing a brush that lay idly on her vanity table, she faced herself in the mirror and took down her slightly wavy blonde hair from its side-ponytail. As she languidly ran the brush through her golden locks, she couldn't help the images playing into her mind. Images of Kadaj slowly running his fingers through her hair in a lazy stroking manner, and she shivered, almost as if he was standing behind her and doing the action himself, but of course there was no one, and she was alone. With a slight shiver, she slowly put the object back and whirled around, switching the lights off and heading back into her moonlit room.

Climbing onto her bed, she pulled the covers over her exposed legs and taking the photos, tucked them under her pillows. She spotted the stuffed-monkey Kadaj had given her and grabbed it, hugging the object to herself. As far as her mother was aware, she was supposed to be sick and stuck in bed, so that meant she had to be ready in the morning for the queen's arrival. And before she gave herself to sleep though, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of her small escapade this afternoon. She broke the rules. There was no point in feeling guilty about it now, was there?

vVvVv

He sighed, running a hand through his water heavy hair and stared at himself blankly in the private restroom's mirror. Water dripped from the strands of his silver hair. He watched, transfixed as he eyed the droplet of water dripping from the ends of his hair, landing on his shoulder, and creating a wet trail down the side of his chest. Shaking his head, he broke out of his useless reverie, and brought the dry and warm towel to wipe his face dry.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he padded quietly to his room in Ceres's palace. The lamps on his bedsides were still active and it cast a comforting glow across the room as Kadaj dressed himself silently for bed. After putting on black sleep pants, he swiftly got under the warm bed sheets and stared up at the same canopy ceiling of the four-post bed, noticing yet again the patterns that swirled and mixed into awkward images, waves, and curves. Without his expressed written permission, his mind drifted to the princess. He vaguely remembered the soft waves on her partially straight and partially wavy blonde hair, almost as if it were a golden waterfall. He couldn't stop himself from picturing her in his mind before he drifted off. That beautiful and innocent face and those petal pink lips; those slim arms, and that fragile build.

She was so...vulnerable.

He shuddered at the thought, rolling over onto his side before giving a heavy sigh and falling asleep, almost feeling the comfortable weight against his side just like that moment inside the photo booth when she clung to him.

vVvVv

_Knock knock..._

Her eyelids fluttered slightly, having been awakened by the loud sound of knocking that assaulted her ears in the wee hours of the morning—the stuffed animal still clutched tightly in her arms. Opening her eyes, Natalie stared up at the woodwork on her four-post bed, and slid the little monkey under another one of her many pillows yet again. Sluggishly, she pulled herself up to part the thin veil that curtained her bed.

"Please, do come in," she called out in a weak voice that sounded convincing enough if it were her mother coming to check on her.

One of the double doors opened, and the queen entered in her private cherry red silk bathrobe. Natalie rubbed her eyes, feeling chilly and regretting her present attire.

"Good morning, dear. Might I ask how you're feeling?" She said in that strange motherly voice stained with sweetness and concern as she made her way to her daughter's mattress.

"Better than yesterday, mother..." Natalie replied with a nod, lying through her teeth.

Her mother put a hand to her forehead. "Oh you feel so clammy," the queen gasped. "Are you sure you are doing fine?"

"Yes, mother. I feel not pain. A good night's sleep was what I needed after all," the princess smiled, folding her hands on her lap.

"Well, dear... I rejoice at knowing that you are well," the queen grinned at her daughter who was staring at her hands.

"I share in your happiness, mother." Natalie mused, happy that her mother decided not to bring up last night's missing hours. If only they had known her true whereabouts. She wouldn't live long enough to even regret it.

"Will you be fine or should I send someone for some breakfast?" The queen asked with evident concern in her eyes.

"I am not in the best of moods to have breakfast in bed like the usual," the princess murmured. "I shall have a trip to the dining hall."

"All right then," Queen Adriana smiled, and stood up, clutching her robe tighter around herself. "I should be present when your father awakes. I'll see you in a few hours, my daughter..." She gave Natalie a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

The princess waited until her mother's footsteps faded to nothing and she was once again left alone to the sound of chirping birds that flitted about her balcony. After fifteen minutes, she stood up, grabbed a white robe, put it on and made haste for the breakfast hall, where an abundance of food was sure to be served.

vVvVv

The breakfast hall was located next to the dining hall, separated only by a normal food counter that served as the breakfast bar. Arriving, Natalie nonchalantly took a seat on one of the high stools, her furry slippers sweeping across the metal railing.

"Good morning, your highness..." One of the workers greeted, bowed graciously upon recognition.

Natalie nodded. "Three servings of pancakes please, with extra butter and maple syrup, and maybe a bit of whipped cream to. Some hot chocolate would be nice—lukewarm preferably."

"Would that be all, your highness?" The woman asked politely with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that would be all..."

Natalie was left alone again after the woman disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, no doubt to place the princess' specific orders. The room seemed a bit warm, and her furry white robe didn't help...at all. The sun shone brightly through the ceiling-to-floor windows and the air conditioning unit wasn't turned on. The morning was cool and warm at the same time. Sighing to herself, she shrugged off her white robe and draped it across her arm, hugging the item to herself.

It would be at this exact moment that Kadaj had to enter the scene too, dressed in casual dark jeans, a gray polo shirt that had a few buttons undone to reveal a bit of his pale chest, and black sneakers. He paused in his ever so quiet gait at the sight of the lady seated on one of the bar stools with her back to him. He raised an eyebrow, unable to stop his eyes from raking over her slim figure. A lot of creamy skin was exposed, specifically the portion on her shoulders, a bit on her back where straps criss-crossed, her slender arms, and her smooth legs. Kadaj blinked, transfixed. Okay, he wasn't supposed to think like that—to be filled with curiosity to actually feel that smooth skin against his own.

One word came to mind: _Wow..._ She really had no idea what she was doing to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed through his nostrils heavily before making his way toward her.

"Good morning, princess. I didn't think to see you so soon," he smirked when she flinched, keeping her balance when she gripped the edge of the counter at the sound of his collected voice.

She gasped slightly, and whirled around, aware of how short her attire was. "M-My lord... I mean, Kadaj... Good morning," she gave up, mumbled a greeting in reply.

He chuckled, seating himself on one of the stools on the breakfast bar to face her. "Breakfast done?"

She shook her head, veils of gold framing her face. "Not yet... Pancakes haven't arrived."

"I see," Kadaj replied, reaching out and tinkering with a salt shaker. "So... How was yesterday's escapade?" He whispered.

"I had a great time," she whispered in return, holding her head high.

"Glad to hear that," he smirked slightly.

"Kadaj..." She shouldn't do this... "I... I was wondering..." She broke off, bit her lip.

"Wondering...?" He prodded, urging her to continue.

"If... If I could...do it again. Somehow." She mumbled, peeking from the fringe across her forehead.

"You mean... sneak out?" He whispered in an amused tone, placing the salt shaker firmly back on the table.

"Well, yes... I'm curious, and I want to see the beach," she blurted out.

Kadaj was about to reply when the lady who'd taken Natalie's order arrived, carrying a plate of delicious smelling pancakes and hot chocolate on a mug set atop a luxurious tray. He smirked as she stared at the food set before her, almost ashamed. Natalie looked up and smiled politely.

"Get me some bacon and eggs would you? And some coffee with the foam on top and the chocolate sprinkles," Kadaj remarked lazily, flicking a strand of hair from his face not bothering to be courteous.

"Of course, my lord," the woman bowed and briskly disappeared once more. Kadaj stared as Natalie picked at her food with a fork and a knife. "You were saying?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Right... The beach. I'm just curious," she shrugged, taking a dainty little bite off the piece of pancake impaled on the fork.

"Don't you have a sandbox somewhere in your titanic backyard?" He joked, and laughed silently as her face flushed.

"That's different!" She screeched and covered her mouth instantly. "A sandbox is different from a mass of land covered in sand...with the crystal clear sea," she hissed, taking a sip off the hot chocolate while her gaze fixated on Kadaj's face.

"You're going to need a few days' planning if you really want to go," he droned, rubbing the tips of his fingers against the counter top.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked curiously, her fork pausing in midair.

"Oh, you want me along?" He teased with a lazy chuckle.

"Who else would take the risk?"

"Your... friends?" He raised an eyebrow, twirling around on his stool before coming to face her again.

"Tifa and Aerith...won't exactly approve," she murmured sounding almost disappointed. "And besides...Tifa and her family are away on a...vacation, so is Aerith."

"Poor you," he drawled just as his ordered food arrived. He nodded once at the lady and she disappeared once more, perhaps to give the conversing teens some privacy.

Natalie glared exasperatedly as Kadaj ate with obvious delight. The food was really good after all. She picked at the pancakes some more, watching as the syrup dripped down the edges of her food.

"I thought I could count on you," she muttered under her breath, refusing to meet his gaze.

Kadaj smirked. "I was only joking. I'll come with you, though once was clearly enough. You should be more patient."

"You're one to talk," she told him, quite smug as she stared back.

"Yeah, I am... And I'm proud of it." He winked at her before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth and chewing his food silently.

"So when are we going?" She asked, already on the edge of her seat as she finished the last pieces of her pancake stack.

"In two or three days. I'll let you know," he replied, never looking up from his food as he concentrated on playing the bacon around on his plate.

"Okay," she agreed, downing her hot chocolate in one enormous gulp before setting her drink down on the counter.

"And...you might want to...cover up more." He whispered huskily, eyes peeking out from underneath the veil of perfect silver hair hanging across his face.

She flushed at his words, and straightened herself as she stood up, putting her furry robe back on. "Library at two?" She whispered.

"Mhmm... I'll see ya there," he smiled his winning smile before he let her exit his presence in peace.

Inside, Natalie was downright confused. Did she just...arrange a private meeting with the trouble making monarch? Blinking, she hurriedly went out of the breakfast hall, unaware of a certain silver-haired teen's intense gaze fixed on her, watching her move.

* * *

**A/N: Natalie finally makes it out of the palace and she loves it. Now she wants more. And there shall be a REAL culture shock on its way after the beach trip. I'm really in the mood. :D**


	13. A Step Closer

**A/N: Please, please, please grant my wish for a single review. *makes puppy dog eyes* They make me very happy, and here my beloved readers is my 13th installment of this story. And there'll be short snippets of Kadaj's childhood days-growing up in Nyx and such... Oh well, happy reading :) Oh and thanks to everyone who actually took time and will take time to read and review. On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Step Closer**

Kadaj checked his watch, almost two. He had to be on the way to the library by now, but no. Sephiroth had the most stupid sense and timing to give him a call after lunch and lurch into a boring conversation about his duties and some hidden interrogation laid underneath. The youngest was aware of this of course, and was constantly on his guard, lest he alert his brother that he and Natalie were up for another adventure. And she had been the one to bring it up first thing.

"_...And as for your duty, I expect a full blown report by summer's end. And Kadaj, I want to know. Is something on your mind?" _

Kadaj could practically imagine Sephiroth with his signature fox grin. And Gaia, was he annoyed and even went as far as to wishing he could smack that stupid grin off his brother's face.

"Yes, there are things on my mind. It's impossible not to have anything in my mass of neurons. Earth to my dear brother Sephy, I'm _very_ busy, and it's kind of your fault," Kadaj drawled, almost jumping with glee at the growl heard through the ear piece.

"_Watch your manners you scandalous prince," _Sephiroth hissed. _"Maybe I should have thought twice of giving you the job. Your way of speech is a sign of unwanted incompetence."_

"Oh really?" Kadaj raised an eyebrow as he rounded a corner. "Maybe you should have sought the job yourself, _my lord_," he mocked.

"_I intended to if I didn't have important matters to arrange," _came the sound of Sephiroth's composed voice, making it difficult to distinguish if it were a demeanor or if it were his true feelings.

"Like your _stupid _vacation?" Kadaj muttered bitterly under his breath, one that Sephiroth managed to pick up but left alone instead.

"_Might I ask how my future bride is doing?" _He questioned; a tinge of suspicion evident in his voice.

"She's still breathing, so keep your s*** from hitting the fan. And the king's not doing anything stupid, so don't you worry." Kadaj drawled arrogantly, listening with an unfazed demeanor as Sephiroth sighed heavily on the other line, and not even bothering to tame his use of foul language.

"_I assure you, my s_***_ won't be hitting the fan anytime soon, child. I am far more capable than such a simple show of outrage."_ Sephiroth practically smirked, pleased that he was getting on Kadaj's nerves and winding the boy up a little further. _"I think I have wasted enough of my precious time. I'll have Yazoo check on you soon, brother. Good day."_

Growling, Kadaj pressed the lock on his iPhone and slid the phone into his pocket. Sephiroth was so damn irritating, and infuriating as the man had the tendency to creep under one's own skin from time to time. He was like a slithering snake that was far worse than Kadaj. The youngest prince may be a crafty fox, but Sephiroth... He didn't even dare to finish the thought. The man was dangerous, not to mention blood thirsty.

If there was one thing Kadaj knew for sure about Sephiroth, it was the fact that the man loved war and the inevitable spoils of such a tragedy. He was a certified sadist. He shuddered, feeling earlier memories lurch to the surface of his mind in the midst of his walking.

[Flashback]

_The youngest of the brothers walked down the halls of the large palace that was known to be his home. Kadaj clutched his textbook to his chest as he was making his way to the library to wait for his tutor, and as a twelve-year old monarch, he needed the education even if he so desperately wanted to forget about school all together but his older brothers practically forced this on him, and he hated it, but he had to._

_Sighing, the young prince padded across the silent hallways in his shiny black shoes. Most of the private rooms were closed but amidst his silent footfalls, the child heard a loud moan and it grew louder as he neared his apparent destination. Somehow, he had the feeling that whatever that sound was it was very near to the library. Curiosity spurring him on, he silently moved closer and found a single door that was slightly ajar and peeked inside._

_A much younger Sephiroth had a girl pinned to the wall. From what Kadaj could see, his eldest brother was biting on the girl's neck, his hips pressing forcefully against the unknown girl's body, eliciting a hiss of pain and she cried out. Kadaj stared in bewilderment, vaguely recognizing the stranger that Sephiroth was harassing. Blinking rapidly, the youngest spotted tears tracking down the girl's face, her lips moving in some sort of chant and he concentrated harder, managing to make out the words that escaped her swollen lips._

"_Please," she begged. "Please stop... I d-don't want this anymore." Her lips trembled when Sephiroth bit onto her shoulder. "My f-family will pay. I-I-I'm s-sorry, m-my lord."_

_Kadaj blinked again, watching as his brother moved lower—hands wandering to the girl's nether regions. At this, the girl let out a tortured cry—sobbing in despair and thrashing wildly in an attempt to get away._

"_No more, please!" She yelled; her voice choked with tears, begging for mercy to which the silver-haired teen paid no heed._

_Sephiroth moved upward again and whispered something in the girl's ear, to which she cried out and shook her head hysterically, screaming the word 'no' over and over again, her eyes wild with terror. And that was when he had been caught. She spotted the youngest prince, standing frozen in the slightly ajar doorway. She sobbed harder._

"_Help me! Please!"_

_At the sound of her shout, Sephiroth pushed her roughly against the bare and rough wall, and left her as she slumped weakly against the wall. Now that she was fully visible, the twelve-year old could see that her clothes were torn, almost ragged, and there was blood on various places. She was bruised severely too. His eyes widened in recognition and horror at her state. This girl...was a schoolmate. He remembered her face but not her name, and he wasn't given the chance to think about this when he felt himself being shoved backwards roughly._

_Kadaj looked up to see Sephiroth glowering down at him with fury in his eyes. His back was pressed against the smooth walls of the hallways. Even as a child, Kadaj had never found it in himself to fear his tyrant brother. The eldest brother's eyes gleamed with sadistic thirst for blood and screams of pain that it had him shivering._

"_What do you think you're doing here?" Came the low rumble deep from Sephiroth's throat._

_Kadaj gulped. "I was on my way to the library," he mumbled, glancing at Sephiroth's hand that was balled into a fist against his button-up shirt._

_He let go of Kadaj and stepped back, sounds of sobbing from the girl still echoed inside the room. Sephiroth's eye narrowed at the sight of Kadaj blinking sheepishly up at him._

"_What are you doing to her?" He asked calmly, clutching the textbook that he had dropped when Sephiroth shoved him back._

"_It is none of your concern, little brother." Sephiroth retorted. Even as a teenager, his speech was well-refined._

_Before Kadaj could speak another word, Sephiroth shoved him back again and pressed Masamune threateningly against his brother's throat. Kadaj stared in confusion at the blade that rested against his fragile throat, aware of the blade's sharpness and ability to slice through his skin with a simple touch._

"_Whatever you have seen today, I expect you to keep from our brothers; you hear me? Or you won't live long enough to regret it..." He purred, a dark edge carrying across his voice. "Are we clear?"_

"_Yes, Sephiroth," Kadaj choked out, forcing the words through the thick barrier that had lodged itself in his throat._

_Sephiroth stepped away, withdrawing his sword and giving him a sinister smile. "Run along now, little brother... Don't look back," came the dark warning before Kadaj decided to heed the advice, confused and a bit concerned at the poor girl's state._

_The following morning, Sephiroth had informed them at breakfast that the east wing of the palace had been banned for entrance—all except Sephiroth of course. Kadaj partly knew the reason but decided to keep his mouth shut, and ever since, the library had been moved to a more accessible part of the palace where none of them would witness Sephiroth's hidden dirty work, though all three of them had an idea. It was no secret to the family, but it was a skeleton in the closet to the rest of the world._

[End of Flashback]

Kadaj shook his head, still unable to shake Sephiroth from his thoughts. If Kadaj was the player when it came to women, Sephiroth was the ultimate tormentor. That fact alone left a raw truth that they were both bad, but who was worse? Kadaj for one knew that Sephiroth wasn't the type to be messed with and it was one of the many reasons why he needed to be careful with regards to getting close to Natalie—lest both of them suffer the consequences. Sephiroth was selfish and would never in a million years share anything that he believed truly belonged to him—in the present case: Princess Natalie Rose Auguste. But to Kadaj, no way in hell. He didn't exactly know when he started to like her, but that was that. Who was he to argue?

He blinked, looking up at the gigantic double doors that stood between him and his princess. He was here already? That had been pretty quick. Maybe he should get absorbed in his thoughts less than usual. He pushed open the furnished wood and walked in, heading to the direction of the reading areas, and as expected, she was there, waiting for him. She smiled openly when he arrived and took a seat across her.

"You're late," she spoke softly.

"I know. Sephiroth called, so it's a reasonable excuse," he explained, watching the emotions play on her face.

He could've sworn she blanched at the mention of Sephiroth's name. "What did he say, if I may ask?"

"He wants to know how you've been, and is demanding to know how I'm doing," Kadaj replied in a deadpan voice, picking up a random book stacked in the corner of the table.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" She asked worriedly.

He paused in flipping through pages in the hardbound volume and gave her an exasperated glare. "You honestly think I'd give you away like that, and worse because I was the one behind it?"

"Of course," her gaze traveled to the table top. "I'm sorry."

"No worries and I understand. So why did you invite me over this afternoon, hm?" He asked; fixating his eyes on her face and letting his eyes roam her features.

"To talk about the beach trip?" She whispered in a suggestive tone accompanied with a _very_ persuasive smile.

"What about it?" He asked, returning his attention to the book, but his ears were attentive to what she had to say.

"Know any good places?" She asked, and couldn't even believe herself for initiating this. What had happened to being careful and wary of Kadaj's ulterior motives?

"This is _your _home," he stated evenly meeting her eyes once more.

"I went out for the first time yesterday," she replied, blinking.

"Still... This is _your _home. I believe geography of the domain is one of your main subjects." Kadaj looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

The only response he got was a fifteen-year old nibbling on her bottom lip as he just stared. He knew that look—not because he knew her well but because he himself would be doing the same if he were asked the question.

"You've gotta be kidding me... Really though. I never thought you'd be the type to zone out while your tutor's babbling about land areas and such." That all too familiar cocky smirk of his shone back into his face as he regarded her skeptically.

"You can't blame me," she defended almost too innocently.

"I'm pleased to know that you're not so much of a goody-two-shoe as I once thought you to be."

"What do you mean?" She asked politely—a bit annoyed but hiding it well.

"Never mind," he frowned, waving it off and staring at a particularly interesting page on the book.

After a moment of silence, Kadaj spoke up once more. "I've been here many a time now, and I think I know a place." He spoke softly. "You might want to pack your swimwear and your sun-dress. You should tell Josie."

She nodded once, ironically trusting Kadaj's senses better than her own. And frankly, she didn't know when she actually started to like him. It could have been that time he had taken her out of the palace to see her world, or...that time when they first met at her party and he'd danced with her after her first time meeting Sephiroth and feeling so on edge; the way he'd held her in his arms like they had known each other for a long time, like they were just old friends. He was actually pretty nice if you got to know him. But then again, she was also wary—not just of his reputation—but with his distinct intention. For all she knew, maybe she was just a game to him, all a ploy for his definition of fun. He might be royalty, but that didn't mean he was well-behaved. He might have grown up in a regal upbringing, but that didn't mean he was a cliched gentleman. Why were some things so hard to understand?

Kadaj noticed her silence, and cleared his throat, destroying her reverie.

"You 'kay?" He asked, iPhone in hand.

"Hm? I'm fine," she answered, feeling a furious blush creep to her cheeks. Was she staring at him? It felt taboo knowing the idea that she was thinking of him.

A sexy smirk crossed his features, and Kadaj turned his attention to his waiting cellphone. There were three missed calls—all from Yazoo. What did they want now? He frowned slightly. It wasn't a good sign, especially since he got an obnoxious call from Sephiroth that was meant to 'check on him'. He unknowingly rolled his eyes. As _if_. The real reason Sephiroth called was to _grill_ him, not to check if his dear brother was alright. Since _when_ would _he _care? He scoffed, and this time, it was Natalie's turn to ask him the very question he'd asked her earlier.

"I'm okay. Something at home's brewing and it doesn't look good." He lied, shrugging off her look of concern.

Her gaze wandered to the table top, the silence being magnified eerily, the afternoon sun bright and blinding found its way to the room through the enormous glass windows that overlooked the grassy plains outside. Kadaj sat still, eyeing the shaft of sunlight on the floor, feeling its heat through his black sneakers. He stood up silently, the chair scraping across the floor. He strode over to Natalie who was wearing her usual attire—a dress, specifically a navy empire waist sailor dress, and a pair of white gloves, and coral wedge sandals.

He sat on the table top, angling his body slightly so he was facing her. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze, but it was obvious from the way that he was looking at her that she was mesmerized in his eyes. He couldn't blame her; it was a natural occurrence.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Afraid of what?"

"Summer's end. Getting married to Sephiroth." He replied, blue-green eyes drilling into her dark blue orbs.

Swallowing the lump on her throat, she didn't know why such an answer escaped her lips. "Slightly nervous. I would have preferred someone I have been solely acquainted with."

"Someone like...?" He raised an eyebrow, letting the question dangle.

"You," she blurted out softly, positively brain-dead, all coherency thrown to the wind.

She wasn't even aware she'd said it. It was like being in a world of water, watching things through a fogged up glass, seeing events unfold before your eyes in a hazy mist. She held his stare with her own, images of the previous night rushing in her mind; that time in the photo booth—the photos that had been with her; even something as absurd as that stuffed monkey. He was so close now; his nose a fraction of an inch away from hers, his eyes seemed glazed, him leaning over her—dominant; in control. She shuddered when his forehead met hers and took a deep breath when he sighed, his hot breath rushing across her face.

"And me? You're not afraid of me?" He murmured, asking the question as if daring her to say yes; confess that he was indeed a total danger to her.

"Not anymore," she whispered, stiffening slightly when she felt his hand brush over hers.

His face was coming closer, and closer, and closer and...

_Damn _that stupid ring tone of his! That was that. The spell was broken. She gasped softly, pushing back her chair as she slid slightly away from him. Kadaj cursed under his breath, leaving Natalie confused if he did so because the confusing moment between them was broken or if Sephiroth was the one behind the call. The thought seemed a bit scary, and she watched with bated breath as he stood up, turned his back on her and answered his phone.

"What do you want, Yazoo?" Came the rude opening of the conversation.

She tuned him out and besides, it wasn't her business. It had to be the time that a bunch of the library staff entered the room. They were far from the entrance, but close enough to hear the giant doors creak open and a gaggle of voices rise, filling the previously silent room into a livelier place. Yup, the spell was _definitely _broken. She waited for Kadaj to finish his phone call; she had to go.

Natalie couldn't believe it. Was she really about to...to..._kiss_ him? They had been so close. _She _had been so close to stepping over the invisible boundary line she had drawn between them; the line that screamed 'Keep OUT, Kadaj!' She huffed. Well, she couldn't do anything about it now. What's done is done, right? She just had to make sure it didn't happen again. All the more reason to be wary when and _if _they would go on with that beach trip.

Kadaj turned back to her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about this, but I have to go."

She blinked, not sure if he was apologizing for the incident that they nearly kissed, or if he was going to leave. Knowing him, probably the latter. Maybe he planned that all along; to lure her in, and play with her feelings just like he's done to all those women. She shook her head. She had been right. She shouldn't trust him enough to let her guard down that she'd let him in. Theirs was supposed to be a professional relationship. The idea nearly made her scoff. What was so professional about forging an alliance to break out of the palace to defy her parents? Gaia, she had been so reckless, and the reality came crashing down on her now. Yesterday had been a moment of forgetfulness. She had forgotten herself, forgotten who she was. She didn't regret the trip to the outside world, but she also found that she had unconsciously let her guard down, letting him close to her.

This recent incident had been an effect of her own recklessness too. She yearned for freedom, and she was grateful for Kadaj's help, but that didn't mean she could be his immediate lover. That moment in the photo booth... it wasn't important. It was something impulsive. And the way he looked at her, it could've been her wishful thinking, a result of exhaustion. They _had_ been to a lot of places in the city, after all. Dwelling on this new set of thoughts, she let them rest at the back of her head.

"I have to get going as well," she said, and he nodded once, serious.

"I'll see you around then. And if we're lucky, we might go tomorrow or the day after that," he said, eyes resting on her for a while before he sighed and walked past her to get to the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Ahem! Well... things are bound to get interesting. **


	14. Fearless

**A/N: To everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those who actually loved it, thank you so much. And I hope this 14th installment won't disappoint you... I had fun writing this as much as I enjoyed imagining this scene when I was still at work on my previous story. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fearless**

_2 Days Later..._

She sat alone in the private den, watching another musical. This time though, she was actually in the mood but she was barely paying attention. Kadaj had promised her two days ago that their beach trip would be scheduled today, but from what Natalie had seen so far, he was pretty busy and he hadn't told her anything. She lay back down on the couch and stared at the wall clock: nearly three. She shrugged and hugged a pillow to her chest. There was still tomorrow right?

Apparently though, fate had other plans. Kadaj burst through the door, a laptop bag swung over his shoulder, making him look very business-like—a contrast to the black and white polo shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers—and a beach ball under one arm. Seeing him slightly peaked her interest, and made her feel less enthusiastic at the same time.

"Doesn't that look kind of suspicious?" She asked, pointing at the ball. He glanced at it before turning back to her.

"I had Josie find me the damn thing," he said, inching the ball slightly higher. "So are you still up for it?"

"You've been pretty busy lately, Kadaj, and I don't want to be a bother. We can do it some other time," she said, sitting up with a smile and gesturing to the movie.

"This coming from the girl who practically begged for the trip forty-eight hours ago," he said, rolling his eyes as he tossed the ball and began a single volley.

"I really want too, but you look so busy and besides, I've got an imperial meeting tomorrow at noon," she smiled graciously, one of the perks for being a princess no doubt.

He shook his head, and smiled slightly. "Not busy enough to keep me from unraveling the unknown world to my charge."

Her face broke into a whole-hearted grin upon hearing his words. She considered him dangerous, but he was still a friend—and a future brother-in-law for that matter. She should really get acquainted. That incident was just as an accident, right?

"Is that a yes I'm getting?" He teased, one corner of his mouth twitching up into an undeniably sexy crooked smirk.

"A big one," she answered compliantly and shut off the media system before standing up.

He checked his watch and looked at her before tossing her the ball which pretty much hit her square in the face since she wasn't fast enough to react. This little mishap made Kadaj laugh slightly nonetheless. She stared at him like a gaping fish, her cheeks hinting a shade of pink. The look on her face was just so priceless. If this is how loose she could get around people she's comfortable with, then he could congratulate himself for making it to her 'People I Feel Comfortable With' list. She began to sputter but he cut her off. There was plenty of time for that later.

"Can you get ready in fifteen minutes? You won't really need to pack anything—just throw on some summer clothes and some sunscreen or swimwear if you feel like it. But that means bringing a towel. It's up to you, really." He jammed his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"The previous rendezvous?" She asked, stepping around some velvety cushions on the floor as she called out to the boy who already had his back turned to her.

"It's a given," he replied over his shoulder before swiftly disappearing around a corner in the hallway.

vVvVv

Ten minutes later, Natalie discreetly made her way to the gazebo in the middle of the garden; dressed in a spaghetti-strapped tank top and teal blue shorts with matching sandals, dark sunglasses perched on her nose—shielding her from immediate recognition and from the harsh summer sun, a medium-sized duffel bag—packed with extra clothes, sunscreen, towels, her swimwear, and her vanity kit, and her blonde hair swept up in a side ponytail.

She reached the meeting place and wasn't surprised to see Kadaj already waiting for her. He was still pretty much dressed the same, except he traded his polo shirt for a casual white t-shirt—with the words 'Ripped' written in fancy lettering on the front, black flip-flops were on his feet, and of course, dark sunglasses hiding his otherworldly blue-green eyes from sight. She stayed at the bottom of the steps, knowing that he'd come over anyway.

He grinned slyly at her and closed the distance between them and she followed as they began their secret route towards the garage.

"Where are your things?" She asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"In the car... We should hurry," he whispered.

vVvVv

Needless to say, the trip to the beach was mostly an uneventful one, not counting the many times Kadaj was a fraction of an inch from colliding with a moving vehicle. It nearly damn gave our dear princess a hear attack, but the good news, they made it to their destination in one piece, all because she had pestered him to drive more carefully lest she be forced to hitch a cab—whether the citizens would recognize her or not.

Anyways, the beach was breath-taking to her sights. Anyone should think so if you're hauled up in your titanic palace for fifteen years, and only catching glimpses of the real world through the media. It was already a little bit of heaven. She was staring breathlessly at the crisp pine trees that lined the small sandy parking lot. At long last, Kadaj cut the engine once he found a space that was far from the others. For a summer day, you'd think the beach was supposed to be packed, but no. There were only fifteen cars in the lot—eight of them people carriers, and the rest were just the usual ones. But then again, it was three in the afternoon. Who knows what people had in mind and what keeps them so busy?

As excited as she was to set foot on the sand, she had to always keep in mind that she was a princess, and not just an ordinary girl who would squeal over nothing. Kadaj took his time, stepping out of the driver's side and into the back to open Natalie's door for her. It was the usual, and as much as Kadaj never preferred it, he had to stick to it, because she wouldn't be as keen as to breaking palace tradition so easily—though she'd already broken a whole lot of them after agreeing to sneak out with him.

She smiled primly as she stepped out, duffel bag slung on her shoulder. Kadaj scooted around her and reached for his belongings sitting in the backseat and closed the car door, making sure they were all locked before he began leading the way to find a good secluded spot. Natalie couldn't stop gawking everywhere as they walked. To say the least, she loved the way the loose sand sifted about her sandals, sometimes between her toes. It kind of felt ticklish in a weird way. There were children splashing and laughing in the crystal blue water. Some kids were making sand castles out of the moist sand near the sea. There were several mothers yelling about staying close to the shore. There were a couple of teenagers seated on a large blanket spread out on the sand, their multi-designed umbrellas planted on the ground to form a make-shift canopy that would shield them from the afternoon sun's heat. There were couples strolling near the shore, hand in hand, talking, laughing, kissing, and having fun.

There was also a big fat man lying on his stomach in the sand, probably trying to get a tan but to no avail. His skin was turning a crispy red—which was not a good sign. Letting her gaze travel ahead, she could see various steep rock surfaces, many of which were the tops of caves. And it looked like Kadaj was headed to climb one. She followed after him, quickening her pace a bit.

"Where are we going?" She asked, falling it step beside the silver-haired teen.

"Up there," he gestured his head towards a rocky path dusted with lots of sand going uphill, probably leading to those steep rocky places.

"Have you been there before?" She asked, shaking her right foot that had acquired far too much sand as they walked.

"I wouldn't be taking you there if I haven't." He said, beginning the easy climb.

A few minutes later, what greeted her was somewhat a bit expected but a little too overwhelming. The place had a few plants but the ground was mostly sand. Some pine trees made a shady canopy six feet from where she was standing—near the ledge. And the view was spectacular. The clear water glittered like jewels from her perch, the sun beating down gently as the waves lapped the shore in a steady rhythm.

"Like it?" Came Kadaj's voice in a steady purr.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

He came to stand next to her, hands jammed into his jeans' pockets. "Every time I had a chance to visit Ceres, this place was one of the ones I regularly visited. I planned to come here again in a few days but it seems like you beat me to it," he smirked.

"No wonder you love it," she grinned, turning to him.

"Hm," he removed his sunglasses and tucked them into the neckline of his t-shirt. "I'm thinking of taking a swim."

Natalie blinked rapidly. He wasn't going to strip his shirt in front of her, was he? Sucking in a breath, she averted her gaze from his face. She had a vague impression that she was staring at him like he was crazy, but if he noticed this, he paid no heed. She stared out at the vast space before her once more, clutching her bag to her side and continuing to stare at the water, the kids playing, the mothers yelling, the couples strolling, and a whole of that lot. It was some semblance of normalcy, alright.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kadaj walking back toward the rocky path—to reach the beach below perhaps.

"Where are you going?" She called out, half curious, half afraid of being left alone.

"To change into my swimming attire. Don't worry though. You'll see me submerged in water soon enough and I won't let you out of my sight. I'm responsible for you, Princess." He graced her with one of his cocky smirks.

She felt herself blush. "Take care to watch yourself."

He only continued on his way.

vVvVv

It had been fifteen minutes since Kadaj left, and she kept her eyes glued on the glittering surface of the water, unconsciously watching out for Kadaj's emergence. Fifteen minutes is far too long to change into swimwear. Where did he run off to _this _time? She sighed heavily, noticing how the beach population began to thin out. There were fewer people than before. Huffing, she plopped her bag on the dirt, pulling out her phone to check for messages first and then return to her privy view of the sea.

And there he was, wading through the water that swirled higher and higher. First up to his waist, and finally grazed the plane of his chest, leaving half of the top of his chest to the top of his head untouched by the water. He had his back turned to her, but he wasn't that hard to spot. The silver hair was a dead giveaway, along with his ethereal pale skin. Still continuing her oblivious stares, he submerged himself totally in water and came back up a few seconds after—hair dripping wet and torso glistening with clear water. Dare she say that he was...beautiful?

She shook her head and froze in her place when he turned to her direction, his face tilted up as he stared at her standing on the edge. She saw him raise an eyebrow, almost daring and then lifted a hand from the water, crooking his index finger twice—beckoning her to him. Natalie blinked, almost stunned when he smirked before going underwater again. Huffing, she knew he was _daring_ her. To tell the truth, she wasn't afraid of the water. She knew how to swim—her parents made sure of that. But being alone in a secluded area of the sea with Kadaj was a different thing. It was something that made nerves twist into a knot in her stomach; something that sent all the butterflies fluttering.

She looked down at him again, seeing his limbs and body glide through the water in some sort of perfect dance. His silver hair appeared and disappeared through the shady area of water he was swimming in. If an outsider were to identify our dignified princess' face, one would say she was positively drugged at the sight of a gorgeous male gliding through the water. She continued to watch as he changed his strokes—going up and under like a dolphin.

Oh hell! Whatever happened to taking chances? Smiling to herself, she stepped back over to their duffel bags resting snuggly under the shade of pine trees. Good thing she put her swimwear on before putting on her actual clothes. Stripping off her tank top and shorts, she was left standing in her shorter shorts that were skin tight and modest two-piece top—a tube top that halted half an inch below her breasts and rides just enough to cover her cleavage. Modest as usual—even in the beach.

Once more, Natalie found herself standing on the edge, hesitating for a while and bit her lip when Kadaj reemerged from the blue depths. He didn't say anything; just stared up at her curiously, expecting her to do something, head tilted to the side. He nodded once, gave her an encouraging smile before disappearing into the water once more. She stared at the rocks dotting the shore that marked the entrance to the dark cave. Fewer people were hanging out at the beach now. From somewhere, she could see some people preparing to leave. It was nearly fifteen minutes after four. But upon returning her gaze to the view below, all she could think about was the water. The way it glistened gently whenever the sun managed to filter its way through the shade, and Kadaj's swimming strokes. It all seemed inviting.

And for the third time in her life, caution was once again thrown to the wind. Walking back to gain just the right amount of momentum, she ran, throwing herself over the edge and executing a perfect swan dive.

vVvVv

He was underwater but he could easily make out the sound of a splash—another body no doubt had just broken through the calmness of the crystal blue water. It was Natalie; that was for sure. He was a good ways away from her but he knew it she had broken the surface. He swam, letting his hands glide along the current, pushing as he made his way towards her. Faintly, he heard his name being called. Smirking despite the bubbles that rose to the surface, he continued his trail. Reaching her discreetly, he swiftly grabbed her ankle and pulled. She went under and he surfaced, grinning as she emerged, glaring at him exasperatedly and spitting out sea water from her mouth.

"What was that for?" She huffed, crossing her arms impatiently across her chest, ignoring the tingling sensation that had been caused by the touch of his bare hand on her ankle.

He shook his head, chuckling. "You know how to swim... I like that."

"My parents made sure," she smiled and laughed slightly, swimming towards him.

He let his feet plant firmly on the sand bed below and watched as she moved closer to him. Once he was close enough, he instantly launched his question in her face—without thinking it through. He thought back to the moment in that library when he nearly kissed her. She was staring at him now, silent, transfixed, gazing straight into his eyes. Kadaj distinctly had the impression that she was trying to peer into him, wanted to know what he was thinking.

In a slightly serious face, he spoke. "Are you afraid?" He mumbled.

Natalie was a bit taken aback but she didn't show it. He had asked the same question he had wailed on her face two days ago. Coincidence? She thought not. Hearing him say it again, she knew now what he was really talking about.

"Of you? No." She whispered in a voice that was just as quiet, the world seemingly distant now.

She saw his teeth clench through the tightening muscles on his jaw. "You sure?"

"I wouldn't be out here if I was, right?" She eyed him, wanting to break the enchantment but finding it impossible to do so.

He didn't answer; just let his gaze slide over her face, resisting the urge to bring his lifeless hands to touch her waist. She stared right back at him, eyeing him quite warily but mixed with a large amount of curiosity. Her gaze lingered over his pale skin and she distantly wondered if it was as smooth as it looked like. She wanted to know if she'd get those tingling sensations if she managed to lay a finger on him; if he was as warm as he always felt even in a small distance. Suddenly, her fingers were moving, a hand drifting out from underwater as she slowly approached him, drawing herself closer.

Biting her lip, she glanced up at him before dropping her gaze. Her fingers were merely centimeters away from touching his skin. She'd always worn her gloves and even if he _did _hold her hand before, she had know idea if it would feel good. Even at that time they danced at the party and ended up embracing in the corner of the room, she still didn't feel close enough. At the last second, she hesitated, drawing her hand back a little and daring a look at him. He stared back, eyes unwavering—betraying nothing, and those intense orbs of his flickered with intense light. She dropped her gaze and noticed for the first time that her hand was trembling slightly—uncertainty perhaps.

Grasping some courage, she reached out once more, letting her fingertips skim the solid plane of taut muscle, and skin—smooth, flawless skin. The touch was light, feathery. At that moment, she knew she only wanted more, and knowing he allowed this—to get close to him—gave her a spark of needed and wanted courage. Her other hand emerged from the water, dripping and she pressed the palms of her hands against his chest, her eyes lingering on the pale bare skin of his neck. He felt solid; warm. The heat he emitted was comforting and she let her gaze travel as she watched droplets of salt water cling to his ethereal complexion. His hair was damp, dried slightly from the wind and the sun. Chewing on her lip, her hands moved upwards, a finger traced his collarbone until her hands began to tinker with his hair, letting the soft silky strands spill through the spaces between her fingers.

The whole experience felt...different. It was entrancing, exhilarating even. The whole thing was just so new. It wasn't like she'd never touched a male before, but this was the first time she'd actually _felt_ one. A small shudder rippled through Kadaj's lithe body and just the small sensation made her smile. And before she even knew what was happening, she felt herself being pulled closer to him. _His_ arms were around _her _waist. Strangely though, it didn't feel odd like she expected it to. It was...comforting, safe. His hands felt warm against her skin and she found herself in the same placement as she had in the library: his face a mere inch away from hers, breaths mingling, noses brushing until he leaned his forehead against hers.

'_This is wrong, this is wrong,_' she chanted in her thoughts, eyes glued to his own. '_Sephiroth's brother. I shouldn't. He's dangerous, and..._' She didn't get to finish her own line of thinking.

The only fact her brain was registering was that Kadaj's face was inching closer and closer to hers—closer than before. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she let go. The world blurred into the background and only the quiet hum of nature reverberated in her ears. He wordlessly rested his lips against hers invoking a simple and inviting touch, a call to urge forward. Shocked at first she stared; his eyes were closed, long eyelashes casting pale shadows and her eyelids fluttered, giving in and brushing her mouth against his, curious for more.

He granted her wish as his lips slowly engaged hers in a gentle and chaste kiss, his hands caressing her sides, the water felt warm against her skin and left tingles as his hands skimmed over her sides. He slowly sucked her bottom lip, taking it gently between his teeth and nipping it slightly, leaving her to shiver. Sighing against his mouth, she knew she was closer to him now more than ever. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, the same smooth skin against her own. It was...perfect; serene and almost unbreakable. Despite the hint of innocence in that kiss, neither could deny the slight tinge of passion lying underneath—controlled and tamed.

And to Natalie, she knew she'd never before felt freer in her entire life. Free to make her own choices. Free to learn. This moment with Kadaj kind of proved it after all...that she was capable.

* * *

**A/N: Well...comments? Violent reactions? What do you think...?**


	15. Hot Brew

**A/N: Weew... There's a surprise character on his way to shock everyone (maybe not -_- if you're expecting him) I wouldn't have put him in if it weren't for a request of a very good friend who sincerely begged for his presence-even if he's just an extra, but no, he's NOT an extra in my story because he shall play a very major role-and I thought: 'Hey, why not?' He'll make a good accomplice and he's practically my fifth crush among the anime guys. She's that desperate and I'm proud of her. But anyway... You'll get a bird's eye view of Sephiroth's plans for the world. I'm proud of him. It's totally his thing.. Anyways, thanks so much to those who reviewed and will review this chapter. Happy reading... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hot Brew**

Sweet and delicious—two words that Kadaj would use to describe their moment of bliss; that kiss shared in the sea. It was something unexpected of course. He'd never expected that she would yield to that inner fire, but she did, and it made him happy. His arms tightened around her slender waist, hands caressing the skin at her lower back, and his lips still pressed flushed and gentle against hers. Her lips tasted vaguely of salt water and that fact, knowing he could _taste_ her was something he took pride in. He was almost tempted to rub it in Sephiroth's face if only he wouldn't lose his head for it.

All too soon, she felt her pushing her hands against his chest. He complied, pulling away and staring at her. Her hands were on his shoulders, her head bowed shyly, taking deep breaths—most probably gasping for much needed air. He kept his gaze steady and she at long last looked up, gasping when he stared intently at her.

"I... I..." She stammered, unable to form words to explain what had been done.

He shook his head slightly, leaning his forehead against hers once more, breath beating gently onto her face, lifting a hand above the water to cup her cheek. He slowly brushed his thumb against her cheekbone, tip of his nose brushing against hers. He smiled gently, trailing his index finger along the side of her face.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"But isn't it wrong?" She asked, voice trembling.

"What do _you_ think?"

She shook her head, against his, hair swishing. "I... I don't know."

Kadaj was silent; just turned his head slightly and kissed her cheek. "It didn't feel wrong."

But was that enough?

vVvVv

He kicked back against the recliner, a glass of lemonade perched on the small round table. He was obviously relaxing, 'chilling out' before the real big event that would be happening at summer's end. As annoying as it was, he couldn't escape the fact that he was being forced into commitment, and he _hated _commitments. He cursed them in fact. The only committed relationship he acknowledged was with his mother. And even _that_ kind of ticked him off. He wanted out of that sworn oath. Even if Jenova was dead, her memory remained alive. He didn't know why and he didn't understand but every time he dared to defy terms and conditions set, there always seemed to be something gripping his throat, constricting him and disabling him from breathing. It always felt like there were fingers made of shadows reaching out from dark crevasses, threatening to consume him.

Although Sephiroth would never admit it, he knew it was there. He _knew_ she was reaching him, albeit slowly and weakly. He'd never tell his brothers because it would be a sign of weakness. No, he wouldn't. He would much rather keep this tiny torment to himself. He could tolerate and resist. He was powerful enough after all. It would only be a matter of time before world domination would be settled into his hands. He'd made strong allies everywhere. One of which was Rufus Shin-Ra who practically colonized half of the northern continent. Genesis, on the other hand, was a powerful military monarch and a dictator pretty much like himself. More reason to be confirmed that they were best friends.

"Are we comfortable, my dear friend?" Came a rich baritone voice belonging to an auburn haired man.

Speaking of which, Sephiroth tilted his head slightly upward. Oh yes, he was enjoying this. "Very much so," he replied with a smug grin. "And I have you to express my gratitude."

"Lord Rhapsodos," came a confident voice from the large double doors marking the entrance to the terrace. "I have the printed layouts you have requested." The man bowed courteously.

Genesis nodded in his direction, beckoning him towards the vast table to lay down the plans that he'd promised to discuss with his good old friend Sephiroth. The man willingly complied and went on his way after his job was done. At this, the silver haired man smirked and sat up, reaching out for the rolled up layout before him, Genesis's hand placed flat on the surface.

"I believe you have done a marvelous job, Genesis?" He raised an eyebrow, intimidating it seemed.

The auburn-haired man glared exasperatedly. "Do not dare to patronize me, Sephiroth. You've known me too well over these years."

Sephiroth chuckled quite cruelly. "I believe I have. Do the honors," he spoke slowly in a deep husky voice, gesturing towards the rolled up layout.

"With pleasure." Genesis chuckled slightly, unrolling the blueprint across the wide table.

The said task revealed a very graphic blueprint of a war tank in its fourth stage. Sephiroth squinted at the lines and all those complicated notes and shapes. It wasn't that hard to understand, and he had to admit that it was quite impressive now compared to its prototype that had been showed to him earlier, but it was still not good enough. He sighed.

"Comments, my friend?" The auburn-haired dictator quirked an eyebrow.

Sephiroth stroked his chin thoughtfully, an adorable contemplating look on his angular features. If he wanted to control the world, they'd need something better. And not just this. It was one piece of junk, but he needed to know more.

"Is it the best they have thought of?" He asked, glancing at his friend.

Genesis ran a gloved finger over a crooked white line. "So far it is. Tis not good enough I presume?" He knew Sephiroth well enough to know his train of thought.

"A massive declaration of war is a huge phenomenon. Domains all over the planet have advanced defenses are very much strengthened in military forces. Ceres is known to be the seat of world power." Sephiroth leaned across the table, grabbing a pen that was sitting idly nearby and he began examining the blueprint, pen poised in midair. "It's our top priority, correct?" He asked and Genesis nodded in confirmation. "Frederick's military isn't one to be underestimated."

"It is the very reason we have decided to deploy our best battalions to such a country, is it not?"

"Precisely, and I suppose we're all making sure that they're well conditioned to fight." Sephiroth remarked nonchalantly, bringing his pen done and marking various areas in the blueprint. "Those," he gestured to the black ink markings, "...are areas I perceive to need improvement. The rest should be good enough, though I'd appreciate it more if Shin-Ra were able to develop something more critically advanced. A war vehicle that is far above any other."

The reason Sephiroth decided to take a 'vacation' was to discuss matters like these away from the kingdom. And marrying the princess was all part of the ploy. He needed trust foundation to ensure the king would be open to border extensions, and of course to let several of his guards down. His brothers were merely pawns for his purpose—especially Kadaj. For as long as he can remember, tensions between Ceres and Nyx was a huge one and even reached to the point of a cold war—something he intended to finish. Peace talks were for the foolish. He'd had enough. It was time to finish this nonsense once and for all, though he already had his eyes set on governing the whole world since he was a child. This was the best gift he could offer to the memory of his mother.

The whole idea inspired wrath in him, to think that Nyx was second best compared to Ceres' domain. There is no room for mediocrity. Only the best could inhabit the planet. And to tell the aggravating truth, Sephiroth really didn't know why he thought Natalie was going to be worth it. He planned to take her as his faithful wife, but of course, she was a tool for worldly pleasure—cravings for his flesh, a satisfaction to his sadistic nature. He would love to see her break. He would enjoy every moment of it, but pleasures needed long awaited patience. To set the plan in motion meant a lot of waiting and planning.

Genesis nodded at Sephiroth's claim as he rolled up the blueprint. "I'll have a messenger send this to Rufus along with a note telling of your valued comments. On the other hand, I'd like to know how well your part of the plan is doing."

"Very well, I assure you. My pawns are holding up their part of the deal quite better than I expected." Sephiroth smiled slyly.

Genesis raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest, knowing full well of the other princes of Nyx's reputations. "And the youngest?"

"A test of the limits of my patience," the silver-haired man nodded once. "Rebellious and idiotic as always. The boy doesn't know his place."

"And the other two?"

"Yazoo and Loz are holding out quite nicely. Those two are doing their job well," he nodded once.

"I thought you intended to keep an eye out for Frederick," Genesis picked up his glass of lemonade and took a sip.

"Kadaj is doing the job much to my dismay. I would have preferred Yazoo."

"It would be in your best interest to keep watch over your future wife. She is young and overly susceptible to your brother's charms. He's quite the ladies' man," Genesis advised, earning an annoyed scoff from Sephiroth who moved over to the ledge of the terrace and was staring at the vast city below.

"As much as I detest having to succumb to the truth, I have no way of denying the validity of it all." Sephiroth sighed, plucking a leaf from a potted plant and slowly pulverizing the mound of plant cells, watching the green stain on his black gloves' fingertips. "I have eyes in Ceres that monitor Natalie as well as Kadaj. I don't trust the boy enough to keep his hands away from her. He'd be having a hard time," he smirked.

"Why's that?" The redhead asked.

"She is clearly a lady of beauty. So pure, so innocent. She would be so easy to break," Sephiroth mused, lost in the perverse images being conjured in his brain. "Like a helpless baby bird." '_Built only for me and my pleasure..._' He added discreetly to his thoughts. It was true.

"Says the ever sadistic ruler of Nyx," Genesis added with a tinge of amusement creeping into his voice.

Sephiroth smirked. "I shall dispose of Kadaj once everything is over. I have enough reason to do so anyway. The boy is too much of a troublemaker for his own good. He's putting himself at risk: all the easier for me to lure him into my trap."

Genesis made a contemplating sound at the back of his throat before joining his friend in overlooking the various estates that littered the land of Banora. Sephiroth was one smart snake. One creature that you wouldn't dare to mess with. He was anybody's worst nightmare after all.

"Which reminds me. I had several platoons deployed in the northern borders of Bacchus country." Genesis remarked.

Sephiroth scowled slightly. "The northern border of Bacchus is made up entirely of ethnic tribes and colonies far from the civil world."

Genesis' face lit up with a cruel smirk. "Exactly. An entire battalion would draw too much attention. And besides, the townsfolk would be naïve enough to be clueless as to what's coming for them. I have long since set my sights on the possibilities and potentials of the land."

"It's something I'd perceive you'd do," Sephiroth outstretched a hand towards the empty air, letting the bits and pieces of pulverized leaves drift from his palm. "Might I ask why though?"

Genesis sighed. "As I've said, I have my interests so I had several officers scout the lay of the land to find what might be useful. The northern border is rich in mineral resources. The sooner I have control of the area, the sooner we'll have access to metals to help in the development and advancement of our military technology."

"Do your will then," Sephiroth nodded once, eyes still fixed on the landscape shadowed in the horizon like black ominous shapes that threatened to swallow an entire country—much like their plans of world war.

vVvVv

Natalie sat on the revolving chair in her private study. It hadn't been long since she and Kadaj had sneaked in back into the palace and with a little help from Josie. There had been a lot of things occupying her mind, one of which was the kiss. She couldn't believe she'd actually let him get _that_ close to her—so close that their lips had ended up caressing each other. It was something overly different and foreign to Natalie, but then again, she was different now. She couldn't even recognize herself. It was as if Kadaj had opened a new window inside of her, letting various ideas and insights into her mind. It gave her endless thoughts of possibilities and improbable dreams. She huffed, crossing her legs and digging the heels of her palms against her eyes.

Even if he did say that there was nothing wrong about the kiss, she wasn't sure whether she could take his word for it or was it merely a masked truth that hid the lie. Kadaj had looked sincere, even kind of sad, but frankly she wasn't even sure if that was enough. Natalie chewed on the inside of her cheek as she wheeled the chair around to face the floor-to-ceiling glass windows that overlooked the face of nighttime at six-thirty in the evening. Everything had seemed to go by so quickly. She wasn't even sure if she had time to think about it. She pressed her lips together, still feeling that strange tingle. It was as if he had sucked her entire world to meld with his. Sub consciously, her fingers went to her lips. Still very unbelievable. Tifa and Aerith would flip if they ever knew, but highly unlikely that she'd ever tell. It was hers to keep. Even Josie only knew the vague details. Kadaj took her out this afternoon to see the beach. Period. No big deal.

It had been so long since she actually gave Tifa or Aerith a call. Maybe she should try to communicate. Maybe they were out of the woods by now; it's been over a week after all. She speed-dialed Tifa and waited for her to pick up.

"_Heeey..."_ Came the prolonged greeting that had Tifa's name spelled out on it.

"Hi Teef! How are you doing?" She gushed, unable to contain herself.

"_Oh I'm doing _very _good, Natty,"_ Tifa sounded like she'd been drinking; her words were kind of slurred. And in Natalie's opinion, Tifa sounded kind of tipsy.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked, staring out the window with her face scrunched up in a frown of concern.

"_Trust me! I'm feeling _AWESOME_!"_

Natalie blinked a couple of times... If she'd been paying close attention before, she would've noticed the sounds of faraway music and a couple of people shouting in the not so far distance. Her best friend must have headed for a quieter location once she realized her phone was ringing—which meant she wasn't as drunk as Natalie had assumed.

"I think I'll call you back, maybe like tomorrow afternoon. I think you're getting an extreme hangover." Natalie huffed, feeling disgruntled and defeated.

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the other line before it went dead. By that time, the princess knew her friend had hung up on her. She didn't mind though—maybe because she understood. Tifa maybe the daughter of a nobleman, but that didn't mean she couldn't go out doing as she pleased. From what she'd been told over a week ago, Tifa and her family were on vacation and as such she was out of the domain for a while. Aerith had conveniently sent her a cheery email that she was out of the country scouting for future schools in college and with that came vacation. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous because she was. They had all that freedom while she was in here, all cooped up and alone, left with a gorgeous foreign prince to keep her company and with a kiss to top it off. She hadn't heard from Zack and Cloud in a while, but she wasn't worried.

Natalie stood up and stared out the window continuously, her palms pressed up against the glass panes as she stared out at the dark lawn before her. Various lamps lit the corners of the garden, revealing a moist land of green grass, even the gazebo off at the distance. The leaves seemed almost vibrant, a true remnant of spring. It wasn't the middle of summer yet anyway. She sighed, deciding to stay put and wait for the familiar calling of people that always exclaimed that dinner was finally ready. After they had gone home, Kadaj had gone to his room. Now she was wondering what he was doing.

vVvVv

Yazoo sighed, picking up the goblet of wine set next to his plate of salmon and vegetable salad. Across from him sitting in the Renaldi's dining table was Loz who was still happily munching on his lettuce. To tell the truth, he felt tired. It had been a long day of noblemen meeting in the war room—they needed new recruits and were planning to visit military schools to oversee how the military education was going. Yazoo felt stupid and vaguely found himself wondering about Kadaj's condition. Not even pausing to think, he swiftly reached for his phone nestled deep in his trousers' pockets and taking it out, gave Kadaj a call.

Loz looked at him questioningly, head tilted to the side. Yazoo waved him off nonchalantly, focusing on the tapestries hung elegantly on the furnished wooden beams on the high vaulted ceilings. Kadaj's annoying ring back tone kept playing. Frankly, Yazoo didn't know why his little brother kept that stupid song around. The Black Veil Brides band was something Yazoo didn't particularly enjoy listening to. Rock music just gave him a headache—plain and simple. It was playing for thirty-five seconds before Kadaj picked up.

"_What's up?"_

Yazoo frowned and turned to Loz and then stared at his food. "What ever happened to 'hello' and 'good evening'?"

"_Shut up, Yazoo... I'm exhausted. Just tell me what you want,"_ Yazoo heard Kadaj huff. There was the sound of sheets ruffling and then something dropping to the ground followed by a muttered curse word.

"I called to check. It's been days. How is your part of the job holding up?"

"_Good, why do you ask?" _Yazoo didn't answer. _"Did Sephiroth tell you to do this again?"_

Yazoo was silent once more. He couldn't exactly tell Kadaj over the phone that he had called because—as weird and awkward as it would sound—He missed bantering with Kadaj over pointless things. It was one of the few brotherly things they had enjoyed together. There was a time in their lives when he, Kadaj, and Loz would run around the palace as kids, carrying toy guns and hiding in bushes and stealing fake gunshots at each other. And besides, he wanted to check on his little brother. It was still part of his job after all. And right now, he could vaguely picture Kadaj narrowing his eyes at him. And truthfully, the young spitfire was really intimidating despite his age.

"Actually no... As I've said, I merely called to hear how you're doing."

"Is that Kadaj?" Loz piped up excitedly from across the table, fork poised in midair, a slice of ham stabbed on it.

Yazoo nodded hastily.

"_Was that Loz?"_

"Yes, brother. You still haven't answered my question..."

"_I'm _fine_! I'm not a kid anymore. And would it kill you people to call me at a time when I'm in a good mood?" _Kadaj whined on the other line where Yazoo could hear the sounds of things being smashed around.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "I can't exactly tell when you're in a good mood or not. Nevertheless, forgive my disturbance brother. Maybe I should have warned you via text messaging first hand." Yazoo hated apologizing, but he didn't exactly had pride the size of Sephiroth's form.

"How is he?" Loz asked through a mouthful of lettuce.

"_Sure, sure." _Kadaj deadpanned, and Yazoo mouthed the words, 'He's fine' in Loz's direction. _"Hello? Yazoo? Were you listening to me?"_

"I'm sorry, what?" Yazoo muttered, frowning slightly and swirling the contents of his plate cautiously.

Kadaj sighed. _"Never mind. It wasn't important. Look I gotta go. I have dinner waiting on me. I'll try to call some time. See ya and Loz soon Yaz."_

The line went dead. Yazoo was used to do that and he put his phone beside his goblet of wine. Loz was staring again, expecting some news but the long-haired brother merely shook his head and took a dainty bite of stick cheese.

"He's in a bad mood. Probably best not to bother him."

Before returning to his quiet demeanor, he didn't miss the slight pout his older brother pulled of after the words had been said. Loz was the most emotional of the four, and it was crystal clear that he was a bit disappointed now that Kadaj was refusing some connection. But Yazoo thought it was probably for the best. Kadaj needed a lot of time to think lately, what with his responsibilities and Sephiroth's careful eyes on them from afar. Yazoo knew it was really none of his business but he was wondering how well Kadaj's control was holding up on Natalie. He dearly hoped his little brother wouldn't get himself in trouble for charming another man's wife-to-be. But then again, maybe he should trust Kadaj more often. The kid needed some credit. He wasn't all bad. Right?


End file.
